quixotism
by littleolmee
Summary: After traveling 4yrs with Jiraiya & merging with the Kyuubi,Naruto returns to Konoha.With Orochimaru's death Sasuke is saved but looses his memories.SasXNar,slash pairings,detailed summary inside 1st ch.Aug31,ch 13 now up.ch 1 thru 5& ch12 thru ? now beta
1. Chapter 1

**_Blanket disclaimer: _I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all _original _characters that appear in this story. **

_**AUTHOR NOTE TO SET UP STORY LINE:** _**Quixotism means extravagantly chivalrous or foolishly idealistic. Summary: After traveling for over 4yrs with Jiraiya & merging with the Kyuubi, Naruto returns to Konoha. With Orochimaru's death Sasuke has been saved but at the price of his memories. Story is about Naruto & Sasuke trying to repair their friendship and find more with each other.**** If you follow the manga everything to volume 30 chapter 282 is how it is portrayed in the manga. For this story Naruto did not stay in the village, but went with Jiraiya to travel again. Taking another 2 1/2 years away from the village. During that time he has merged with Kyuubi. He is now returning to Konoha. Sasuke was not taken as Orochimaru's body the reasons why will be explained in the story. After Orochimaru is killed, Sasuke is brought back to Konoha suffering from amnesia. All of this is discussed in the story. Story is basically about Naruto returning, and Sasuke and Naruto trying to make things how they should have been between them. **

**_A/N WARNING PLEASE READ:_ This story will be taking place after manga volume 30 chapter 282. Anything happening after said chapter will not come into play for this story, events after said chapter have been altered along with adding new elements and situations from my own imagination. I got the idea for this story after reading the pilot manga for Naruto. There will be cursing and adult situations including: slash pairing (boy X boy), hentai (boy X girl), fight scenes, and character death in the story. Pairings include: (Yond X OC-hentai), (Kak X Iru-slash), (Lee X Sak-hentai), (Sas X Nar-slash), (Shika X Chouji-slash-hinted at). Additional warnings will appear on chapters when adult situations beyond cursing are contained. Japanese words used will have a translation at the bottom of the page. If you are offended by any of the previous items warned about, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers then please push the back button now. Don't forget to review. Please no flaming, anything not to your liking expressed in this warning is your clue to push the back button. Thank you for taking the time to read this A/N. I hope you'll go on to give the story a look and will be entertained by it, take care! Littleolmee . . . . **

**_ADDITIONAL WARNING AS OF 08-05-06:_ This chapter is a repost. It has now had the care of a beta. In this chapter the relationship between Naruto's father(Yondaime X Nar's mother-hentai) is touched on in this chapter. I do not claim that this is Naruto's actual parentage it is just what I will use for the story. **

_**My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. **_

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change: **---------------------

**_STORY:_**

---------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Picking up a stick that lay nearby Jiraiya poked at the fire he had built earlier in the evening. Watching as small sparks popped off causing reddish orange flames to flare to life and begin licking at the wood once again. Looking around as much as he could in the firelight, he thanked their good luck for allowing him and his traveling companion the find of this small peaceful clearing to set up camp for the evening. A clear sweet creek ran just over the gravel bank where they had set up the fire ring. Surrounding the bank grew long soft grass, which they pushed over providing them with extra cushioning for their sleeping bags. 'I'll have to keep this place in mind, if we hadn't already wasted so much time in Sunagakure I'd try and talk him into staying here for a few days.' Laying the stick back where it had been he shifted around on his bedroll making himself more comfortable.

A contented sigh from his young companion caught the older man's notice. Turning his attention to his sleeping comrade Jiraiya smiled fondly at the sight of his student burrowed under his blankets; only his face and one hand peeked out from under the covers that the boy had wrapped around him. 'He still looks as innocent and young as when we first meet.' The older man amusingly thought, though he quickly reminded himself that looks were deceiving, but he continued to smile affectionately at the sleeping boy.

Leaning back on an old log he had situated behind him Jiraiya reminded himself that the boy couldn't really be considered a boy anymore, at least not in normal human terms. 'Sheesh, Naruto will turn eighteen on his next birthday. He really isn't the same little 12-year-old brat I first took as a student.' The old hermit thought proudly, remembering how even back then Naruto had no fears, not caring who Jiraiya was the boy held nothing back yelling at him and calling him a pervert. The blonde enigma went so far as to make sure Jiraiya took notice of him by showing off his Oiroke no Jutsu just to garner help with learning chakra control. Jiraiya pinched his nose trying to prevent the nosebleed that threatened when he thought of that particular technique.

Of course after that Naruto had his attention, the boy proved too interesting for him to dismiss. The undersized brat shoved his way under Jiraiya's skin and before he knew what hit him the old bachelor found the boy had moved right into a spot within his heart. The older man thought back on all the years the two of them had been together, still able to see the small blonde 12-year-old boy trailing after him making a pest of himself and demanding training. _"Ano sa, ano sa . . . Ero Sennin, Ero Sennin you promised you'd teach me some cool new technique." _He could even hear the boy's voice in his head. 'Kami, I'm going to miss this kid.' He admitted to himself, shaking his head sadly at how attached he had grown over the years.

They were finally heading back to Konoha; it had been over two years since they left the village this last time. Counting all the time the two had spent as student and sensei they had over four years under their belts together on the road as wanderers. The first time Jiraiya had taken Naruto with him out of the village it had been after Sarutobi-sama death. They went in seach of Tsunade-hime so she could take the position of Hokage.

After the loss of Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru, Naruto had been determined to bring his friend back. Swearing he'd go through hell itself to gain the strength to save his friend. That had been Naruto's reason for following Jiraiya. For Jiraiya knew it was his place to protect the blonde Jinchuuriki against the Akatsuki, who would stop at nothing to capture the boy to possess the Kyuubi noYouko. When they returned two and half years later Naruto, close to 15-years old at the time, was sent out on a mission to save Gaara; the Akatsuki had abducted the KazeKage who, like the blonde shinobi was a jinchuuriki, thankfully they had been able to save him.

In a strange twist of fate it was that very group they had to thank for giving them more time to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. When the time came for the criminal ninja to take Sasuke's body, it had been the Akatsuki that had delayed Orochimaru long enough to make him take Kabuto as his host body. This gave Sasuke and them around three more years before the bastard could switch bodies again. The problem then was that after Garaa was saved Konoha's council had determined to not allow Naruto to fight the Akatsuki or go after Sasuke anymore. The night after Tsunade's meeting with the council representatives, she and Jiraiya met in his room at the inn where he was staying for a few drinks to talk_ 'as friends'_.

_**. . . . Flashback . . . . .**_

Tsunade explained over sake what the council wanted to do with Naruto, chugging down her drink the Godaime slammed her cup on the table. "Those idiots want me to put Naruto on a four-man squad and have him just do simple missions. So as to protect him and keep the Akatsuki from getting their hands on him." She had explained.

Crossing his arms over his chest Jiraiya snorted at her. "Like the brat is going to sit still for that. You know he has it in his head that he is going to go out and save his friend." Tsunade sighed putting her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I know and in my opinion I don't think anyone but Naruto could reach Sasuke. Still the council has spoken, even I must listen to them." She admitted rolling her eyes. "They also threw the fact that the boy is still only a Genin at me." She was stopped by Jiraiya shooting out of his seat and slamming his hands down on the table in anger, raising one hand he made a cutting motion through the air like he was cutting away the words she had just uttered. "Give me a break!" The frog Sennin exclaimed. "We both know that while Naruto is Genin in rank, he isn't that in skill." Huffing as if his own honor were insulted, Jiraiya sat back down tapping the table with one finger to emphasis his point. "The boy has lived over _two years _with me on the road training and fighting. Hell, I've fought beside and sparred against the boy, I know that boy's not just a Genin in skill." An outraged Jiraiya explained.

Sighing again the fifth Hokage reached for the bottle they were sharing, pouring some in each of their cups she sat the bottle back down. "I believe you." She calmly admitted bringing the cup to her lips. "Hell, I know the brat shouldn't be Genin in rank, if only half of what the others on the mission said was true then Naruto has more then proven himself in skill, but my hands are still tied." Tsunade said gulping another cup of sake.

Picking up his cup and rolling his eyes, Jiraiya took a drink. "This type of crap is why I wasn't willing to take the job." He admitted reaching for the bottle, refilling their cups and raising his to make a toast. "I'll take being a hermit any day thank you very much." Picking up her cup and clicking hers to his, she smiled saying, "to the simple life." The frog Sennin nodded as they both finished their drinks.

Looking over his cup Jiraiya questioned her. "Tell me honestly Tsunade. . .do you really believe the boy could learn and improve here in the sort of setting the council wants to put him in?" Tsunade shook her head at her old teammate and friend. "I'm sure there is something he could learn from the vast number of talented ninjas we have here in the village. Do you truly believe you have more to teach him out on the road?" Smirking at his friend Jiraiya admitted. "While it's true, I don't have much more I can teach him . . . ." Bringing his index finger up he tapped his lower lip. "I do know a lot of other Sennins. Like you and I were before this Hokage business, they are out wandering around just enjoying life. I'm sure I could get them to train the boy and of course I'd continue to keep him safe." He assured her dropping his finger and smiling at her.

Returning the smile Tsunade stood proceeding to walk past her still seated friend ignoring his questioning look, standing by his side she laying a hand on his shoulder leaning over she whispered in his ear. "You do realize I haven't officially given Naruto or you any new orders yet. Kakashi isn't in any condition at this time to lead Naruto, so that means you could easily retake that position. As his sensei you are responsible for doing what you believe is best for the boy." Jiraiya turned to give her a smirk at her suggestion. "Just make sure to have him write me occasionally so I know he's well. You know how much that brat means to me." Tsunade suggested straightening up and leaving Jiraiya still seated at the small table inside his room.

_**. . . . End flashback . . . .**_

Coming out of his memories Jiraiya knew Naruto had been sad to leave his home and friends so soon, but agreed he would never be able to fulfill his goals if he stayed. So the next day before the sun had a chance to fully rise they left, leaving a note for Tsunade that Jiraiya had decided to go back on the road with his student. Naruto had even left his mark on the note in the form of a smiley frog picture, which he based off his wallet, wishing his friends well.

They spent more than two years since that time traveling and training together; the years had been interesting to say the least. Naruto could boast that he had learned _all _that Jiraiya had to teach him as far as ninja techniques were concerned as well as having had the privilege of being taught by some of the greatest ninja's still living today. These were people like Tsunade and himself who had been living as Sennin's, those who traveled outside of their home villages while remaining loyal to them.

They had been extremely lucky to say the least in having been able to talk most of the Sennin's they had come across into teaching Naruto; these people did not usually train others, well not unless they took a liking to you. Not that it was a problem for Naruto; the boy just naturally made people end up liking him. It worked in his favor since it allowed the boy to learn from those that very few had the benefit of learning from.

While Naruto did seem to learn a lot from the Sennin's they had found to teach him. Their second year away from Konoha had changed everything for the boy. That year Naruto had completely merged with the kitsune spirit.

**_. . . . Flashback . . . ._**

It had been almost a year since they had left Konoha again. Naruto and his internal guest had been merging. Thanks to that joining the kitsune found the ability to project himself while Naruto was in a trance giving him a chance to speak with Jiraiya concerning what changes would occur to the boy since they were no longer separate beings. The kitsune appeared as a ghostly apparition in the form of a man. A man with long flaming red hair, claws, fangs and pointed ears but a man all the same. The old frog master had been shocked to find himself face to face with the kitsune ghost in humanoid form . . . all right, in truth he almost pissed himself.

During their conversation Jiraiya had been able to find out the reason behind the spirit's attack on the Hidden Leaf Village all those years ago. It seemed some men from the village had been out hunting and came upon the kit belonging to Kyuubi, its' mother had not lived through the birthing. In an act of ignorance and in the great kitsune spirit's mind, plain evil they had killed the kit just as he was returning with food for his son. When he realized what had happened he chased after them and was lead to the village where in his sorrow and grief at the loss of his son began to attack. The kitsune spirit told Yondaime the fourth Hokage, what had happened as they fought and the ninja admitted that he too had just lost someone that day as well. That is when the kitsune was sealed inside of Naruto, but during the sealing when he was pulled through the blonde haired shinobi by the Death God he was bombarded by the man's memories giving him the knowledge of the ninja's pain and lose.

-------------------------------------------------

On a trip to one of the neighboring villages Konoha's Yondaime met a young girl who quickly struck his interest, the girl had no family and was thrilled to have such an attractive man showing interest in her. One thing had lead to another resulting in the girl carrying his child. The Hokage had not known this until she traveled to Konoha showing up in his office already in labor just hours before the kitsunes attack. The poor girl did not survive childbirth leaving the man alone to raise a son, just as he was trying to explain things to Sarutobi, he was alerted that a demon kitsune was attacking.

When it became apparent during the fight that there was no way to stop Kyuubi, the young Hokage decided in a last ditch effort to save the village to give up his life to kill the creature. He soon realized even with his young age and power there was no way he could pull all of the spirit out of the kitsune to kill the creature. While they fought, the Yondaime was made aware of why the kitsune attacked his village. Changed his mind on what to do with the creature, Konoha's Hokage had the Gods of Death draw the creature's spirit out of his body and hold it. Going to his newborn son he placed the seal on the child's stomach pushing Kyuubi inside him. As the kitsune spirit was pushed within the child, he instructed Sarutobi on a first name for the boy and his hopes the village would see him as their savior and hero for becoming the container for the great kitsune spirit. As he finished the jutsu the God of Death called forth his price taking the young man life before he could tell Sarutobi the truth of his connection with the boy. The one regret the young shinobi felt as he gave up his life for his people was that he had not had the time to gift the boy with his surname.

----------------------------------------------

"While the man was sealing me within the boy he offered his son to replace my own asking me to look out for him and protect him with my power. It was not until later in the boy's life did I begin to happily lend my power to him." Kyuubi said as he bowed his head in shame of having ignored the boy. "I was still hurting at my own loss so I did not pay attention to the boy, but looking back I wish I had. He was never physically harmed by anyone but he never knew much kindness either." Blood red eyes locked with Jiraiya as the specter raised his face to continue. "Since the young one and I are merging I have decided to take his human sire up on his offer. Naruto will now be mine, I will accept him as my kit and all others of our kind will recognize him as mine as well. He will be equally human and kitsune spirit, meaning he will still have his human heart and be himself but he will also have the gifts that come from being part spirit."

Jiraiya was finding it hard to accept that this creature, even if he had just given a pretty decent reason why it gone on a rampage against their village, would now simply go out of its way to help Naruto. "You damn youmo do you expect me to believe that you have just up and decided to give Naruto all these gifts as you call them out of the kindness of your heart? I don't believe you would do such a thing and get nothing in return."

Kyuubi grinned, showing off his sharp fangs. "Human, you are mistaken I am a youkai not a youmo." Staring at the human like creature in front of him, the Sennin reached up with his pinky to his ear jiggling it a bit. "Huh?" He intelligently replied. "Must I explain your own language to you?" The spirit asked condescendingly as he went on to explain. "A youmo is a ghost, I may be closer to one of those now that I am sealed within this boy but, I assure you before this I was a kitsune youkai." Not seeing where the conversation was going Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders indifferently as he shook his head. "So what, are you trying to say there is a difference?" Kyuubi sighed, "perhaps not to a human but, to me there is. My kind are not evil incarnated as you humans tend to believe about anything you don't understand. We are spirits of nature not evil ghost come in search of virgin sacrifices. Why do you think your Hokage placed me within the boy? He understood the difference and my grievance against your kind plus he knew there was no way to pull all of me within the God of Death, he only had the power to transfer my soul out of my own body into the boy's."

Jiraiya's mind tried to wander off a bit at the virgin sacrifice part but he quickly returned to the problem at hand. He wasn't sure that he could do anything against Kyuubi no matter what he really was youmo or youkai but Jiraiya wasn't going to let anyone hurt Naruto without a fight from him.

"Well, what are you planning on doing to the boy? I'm not going to sit and watch you hurt him." The Sennin threatened. "Why would you all of a sudden decide to take the boy as your son?" Smirking the kitsune questioned. "You don't trust me do you human?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the creature in front of him, what could he say he didn't trust him but he was beginning to understand not to insult him, it might be worse for Naruto if he did. Receiving no answer Kyuubi widened his smirk as it turned into the same mischievous grin Jiraiya had often seen Naruto wear. "It is not that I blame you, our kinds have long been at odds and distrust is natural on both sides." The humanoid spirit admitted suddenly finding his claws interesting. "I personally do not see much worth in your kind." The fiery creature explained examining his nails. Jiraiya held his tongue; he could tell the creature was finding humor in his uneasiness.

As suddenly as the playful mood had come Kyuubi wiped off all traces of it turning he gestured back to Naruto. "He is different than most of your kind though, he has the personality traits of a youkai. It could be my influence being placed within him from birth and having little human contact or that may be his natural self. I know not which it is but I find him worthy to be my offspring."

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head at the older human. "You misunderstand . . . my gift is just that, a gift. I will gain as well but my gain is not as much as the kit is receiving from me." The creature explained waving one hand in a dismissing manner.

Snorting Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest. "Out with it, what do you gain? Answer truthfully or I'll find a way to stop this I swear. I won't allow you to use Naruto." In a very humanlike expression the fox rolled his eyes. "Calm yourself human . . . while I do find your protection of this young one admirable, do not assume to push me." Kyuubi responded speaking to Jiraiya as if he were a child throwing a tantrum.

"Fully merging with this human and giving him the title of my offspring will allow him to gain a place of acceptance with my kind along with knowledge, power and my original life span. What I will gain is I will no longer be doomed within a being that will pass from this plane of existence in a mere blink of my eye. As well as when the kit gets old enough and takes a mate then I will be able to pass myself along as well in his offspring." The great fox explained slowly figuring a human would need time to understand what he was giving.

As what the spirit was saying settled within his mind, Jiraiya exploded. "What, you plan to leave Naruto and enter another innocent? NO, I will not allow this!"

Kyuubi had hoped it was just Naruto that was slow and not every human but it seemed that stupidity ran rampant in humankind. Sighing he calmly spoke again ignoring Jiraiya's threat. "Fool . . . I did not say I would leave the boy. If I have my life span back and he has my power why would I leave to just start again? Besides the seal will not allow me to leave the boy's body nor do I have one to return to. No, I will pass myself on in the next generation the same as he will, the same as any who have offspring do." Jiraiya tried to wrap his mind on the information and asked. "You mean you will pass some of your own genes onto any children Naruto would father the same as he will?" Finally Kyuubi smiled; glad the human wasn't as stupid as he had at first thought. "Yes, his offspring will share in my power since it is now Naruto's power as well. Surely this fact will make him more desirable to potential mates." The kitsune explained his thinking as he gave Jiraiya a foxy grin.

"Besides human, you have not the power to stop the merger. Even I do not have the power to stop it and that is just fine with me. Call it a side effect of the jutsu your human leader used trying to seal one such as me, it was foolish of your Yondaime to think he could permanently seal away a creature of nature, like myself. Unfortunately I am a prisoner here; incapable of leaving and the merger is happening, nothing can be done to stop it. I am as you see me now, without a real body. Would you rather the two of us fight for control of this one body?" Kyuubi asked looking back at Naruto still in his trance like state. "I know the boy well and if I tried to take him over he has enough strength of will that the fight would leave him in a catatonic state. Call it my preference to give the boy my powers making him my heir than fight him and be stuck within a rock of flesh at the mercy of your kind."

The spirit answered turning back to Jiraiya, his projection began to become hazy. "You have seen the seal, can you think of any other reason it would be designed to allow for the mixture of our chakra? This is what the boy's sire wanted, he wanted his offspring to be protected by my powers. Now he will be protected in ways that just the borrowing of chakra could never do. I give my word; Naruto will always be himself and the one in control. Perhaps it would be best if the kit had someone who understands what it means."

The projection had disappeared after that, leaving Jiraiya to fill in Naruto about what the fox had told him. The complete extent was explained later on when two low-level kitsune spirits appeared. Pulling chakra from Naruto, they were able to transform from tiny fox kits into a more humanoid form. They explained that since they were of a lower level than the great Kyuubi, and very young they were unable to transform with only their own chakra. They had to pull chakra from Naruto and that they could only do this with his permission, or in this case Kyuubi had given it. When transformed they looked similar to what Kyuubi had, but both sported a tail where when the kitsune Naruto housed projected himself his nine tails had been absent. The two kitsunes had been summoned by Kyuubi to act as retainers for him, they were littermates who took the idea of being retainers to the adopted heir of one their kind's great lords to be a high honor.

"What exactly are retainers? What are you going to do?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head taking in all the developments. They explained it was their job to instruct Naruto about all the changes that would be coming from his merger with the fox, and what it meant to be considered a kitsune's offspring. As well as lead him to other spirits that would train him in their kind's fighting techniques and to be his loyal followers to do his bidding. "We will stay with you always, following where you lead and helping you when you need us." The male kitsune, named Yasuo, explained as he and his littermate bowed, pressing their foreheads to the ground. Naruto, never one for such formality quickly pulled the two up to stand. "So then nii-san we will be like family?" Jiraiya couldn't resist smiling at Naruto's simple nature; the boy's happiness was just so contagious.

The kitsunes explained how Kyuubi would be implanting basic knowledge on spirit magic and fighting to him. Though just as Jiraiya had led him to be trained by other humans, Kyuubi wanted Naruto trained in the ways of spirits by others also. It turned out that Kyuubi's gifts were some that he already possessed like his enhanced senses, healing abilities, and an almost unlimited amount of chakra; he would just have more control over them now. They also explained how long a youkai's life span was and how they remained basically ageless.

Both Jiraiya and Naruto were extremely upset upon leaning the extent of that gift. Jiraiya was sure Naruto was close to tears when he learned how being equally human and fox spirit now would give him an almost limitless life span and how he would remain ageless while those around him aged and died. Proving that while he was a shinobi, he was first still just a kid Naruto took off saying he wanted to be alone. As soon as Jiraiya was sure the boy was out of sight he laid into the two humanoid foxes.

In their defense the spirits tried to understand the Sennin's worries, even while he was stomping around inventing curse words to call their lord for dooming the boy to be left alone because he'd outlive everyone. Yasuo sighed shaking his head at Jiraiya. "Kyuubi-sama's kit Naruto-sama will be given the respect his lineage deserves. My litter sister, Noriko, and I have been selected by the great Kyuubi no Kitsune to serve Naruto-sama, we will do so happily all of our days. Our kind does not die like yours he will not be alone." The young fox spirit explained trying to stabilize the situation.

"You don't get it, Naruto isn't a fox." The older man exclaimed flinging an arm in the direction Naruto went. "No . . . You are the one who does not . . . get it as you say, Naruto-sama _is_ a fox." Noriko interjected in a cool calm voice. "Kyuubi-sama has merged with him, claiming him. Kyuubi's wish is that his kit will continue his reign as a Great Spirit. Through the merger the two separate beings are becoming one. Naruto-sama is half kitsune youkai now." She went on to clarify. "Fine . . . " Jiraiya grudgingly agreed. "That youkai may have made him part fox but damn it . . .the boy is still human too. Naruto has dreams; he wants to be a great ninja, he wants to live in his village to serve her people and to be recognized by all, he wants to be Hokage. What about those dreams?" Jiraiya shook his head in disgust. "Look, maybe not right now but some day the boy is going to meet someone and maybe want to settle down . . . how can he when he won't age? Your damn _Kyuubi-sama _has doomed him to be alone. He might be able to be with spirits but he can't be with humans now."

The female kitsune growled softly at Jiraiya for his words against their lord. "While it's obvious human that you care about Naurto-sama, do not speak ill of our lord. Remember if Kyuubi no Kitsune had wished any ill toward the boy he could have fought for control instead of giving his powers to the boy." Noriko reminded him grinding her teeth to hold in her temper. "Instead he claimed the boy as his own. Kyuubi promised you that Naruto-sama is the one in control, his word is all the proof you need of his intentions." Both Noriko and Jiraiya stood their ground glaring at one another.

Yasuo, being the calmer of the two, laid his hand on his litter sister to stop her. Trying to resolve the situation that was deteriorating quickly, he turned his attention to the protective human that Kyuubi had warned them about. "Why do you believe a powerful half spirit like Naruto-sama would wish to mate with a human?" The male kitsune asked. "I'm sure Kyuubi-sama would prefer his kit to find a youkai to take as a mate." Yasuo stated, regarding Jiraiya with squinted eyes as if searching for answers. "Besides from what I understand your race has not been what one would call kind to Naruto-sama in the past anyway. You should be thankful, Naruto-sama will have a place in this world now."

Growling Jiraiya answered truthfully. "No, Naruto has not always been treated the way he should have in the past but, he has more than proved himself to be worthy of acknowledgment and has made many friends that care for him deeply. Besides shouldn't Naruto be the one to making the choices about what he wants? You guys have taken it away from him and I'm not just talking about 'mates' either, what about companions?"

Rolling his eyes at Jiraiya's outbursts, Yasuo huffed. "Is that what is the issue? If Naruto-sama for some strange reason finds a human mate, it is not a problem. He will be able to extend his chosen's life span to fit his own. This is not an issue for now anyway, it will be a long time before he would probably be interested in finding a mate being he will not age like a regular human. Not that he couldn't mate if he found one but, the need will not hit him till he gets a lot older."

Shifting his weight between his legs and twitching his tail in aggravation Yasuo continued. "Besides nothing is stopping him from companionship with humans except for your race's ignorance. Kyuubi-sama alerted our kind through a link shared by us all of the changes in Naruto-sama and the kit's place as his offspring and heir. Unlike your race ours understands it is not our place to question the wisdom of one such as Kyuubi. Our kind finds no problem in accepting Naruto as a fellow spirit or with his lineage as Lord Kyuubi's adopted offspring; he is now half spirit after all, Kyuubi-sama has deemed him worthy to be his heir then so be it." Tilting his face up to snub his nose at Jiraiya, the small humanoid fox youkai stated. "As you pointed out he is still half human, perhaps you should look at what is wrong with_ your _kindthat they cannot accept him."

The discussion ended there being Jiraiya found it rather embarrassing that he was worried about Naruto being mistreated by their own kind when the youkai's seemed to have been already informed and immediately accepted the boy with open arms. The talk had certainly given him a lot to think about but at the moment making sure the brat was all right was more important.

As soon as Jiraiya had calmed himself down, he began to trail after the blonde, finding him on a large rock that happened to be near a fast-moving stream. It seemed Naruto had decided to work through his issues by skipping stones. Of course the boy knew immediately that his sensei was there and spoke to him without looking back. "I guess what all those people back in Konoha said is true." Taking a seat on the same large rock Jiraiya picked up a smaller stone and like Naruto tossed it a crossed the stream making it skip along. "What do you mean?" Sighing Naruto pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. "I really am the fox . . . if I wasn't before I am now."

Jiraiya sighed as well; it broke his heart for Naruto to talk like that. He had always had a soft spot for the boy, plus the blonde's moods just naturally seemed to carry over to anyone else around him. This surprising shinobi had the talent to rally those around him to a cause with only a few words or give hope where there had been none. After spending so many years together the old frog hermit couldn't help but to have a strong bond with the boy. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and leaned down to face him with a smile. "That damn fox promised you are still yourself. I promise the only physical change you've had since the last time we were in Konoha is you've let your hair grow out some." The boy continued to hide his face, though Jiraiya heard him snort in regards to his words. "Naruto, you are still yourself, no one is going to know about the changes unless you tell them." The frog hermit pointed out hoping to relieve some of the boy's worries.

Naruto raised his face from where he had it rested on his knees giving Jiraiya a clear look that said _get real_. "I think they are going to figure it out when I'm as old as Sarutobi was before he died and still look the same as I do today."

Jiraiya knew Naruto was upset but at that moment his mind decided to remind him of the fact that Tsunade still looked young and she was certainly no 20-year-old anymore. Before Jiraiya knew it, he was shaking trying to repress his laughter, making Naruto shake with him. The boy gave him a disgusted look before puffing up his cheeks and pouting at him for laughing. Jiraiya shook his head while he waved his free hand at his young friend. "I was just thinking you could always say you were narcissistic like Tsunade about looking beautiful and she taught you her youth jutsu." Naruto shook his head at his sensei. "You perverted asshole, I'm glad you can find my problems entertaining." He harshly bit out grinding his teeth. Still laughing Jiraiya replied. "Oh come on my boy, with that Oiroke no Jutsu you're known for I bet they'd buy it." Growling Naruto released his legs in favor of shoving his sensei as hard as he could, pushing him off the stone they were sharing. Standing he stomped off into the surrounding woods shouting back at the older man he had left laughing on the ground. "Thanks for nothing, I don't know what I was thinking. Ero Sennin is just Ero Sennin after all is said and done."

The next morning after Naruto had spent most of the night stomping around the camp sight cussing and taking his anger out on the surrounding woods, the blonde ninja finally came to terms with everything and returned to his normal self. Jiraiya inquired as to why he was being so accepting. "Not like I can refuse now can I?" Naruto explained to his mentor why he finally was able to accept what his life had become. "Nee-chan and nii-san are going to take us to meet some other spirit's so I can learn some cool new moves from them." He said bouncing in place as he packed his stuff. "Besides it does have some advantages." Jiraiya who had been drinking some warm tea stopped mid-sip, the cup still to his lips, to look at his student. "Oh?" Having finished shoving his things into his bag Naruto settled down next to his sensei taking a cup of tea for himself, blowing on it. "Yep, well when I become Hokage I'll be able to protect the village longer than the others were able to cause I won't get all old and wrinkly . . . . " The blonde shinobi explained taking a small sip of his tea. Jiraiya chuckled at the boy's reasoning until he finished his sentence. "Like you are."

_**. . . . End flashback . . . .**_

Jiraiya had shown him just how old he was after that and the boy had nursed some rather large bumps to his head for a while at least. Reaching into his pack Jiraiya pulled out his pipe and lit up being there was no way he could sleep with so many memories floating around in his mind.

All their travels were quickly coming to an end though. Now that those who had posed a threat to the boy were gone there was no need for them to roam anymore. They were both sad their time together was coming to an end. Naruto had proven to be the most interesting person Jiraiya had ever had the pleasure of meeting. 'My life certainly won't ever be the same after having met that brat.' He admitted taking a long drag off his pipe. 'Well at least we got to spend the last few months taking it easy as guests of the Kazekage.' The perverted Sennin reminded himself as he eyed his pack with a sparkle in his eyes, thinking of all the research data he had gathered, wiping a small trail of drool off his chin Jiraiya smiled remembering how beautiful the women were in Wind Country. Jiraiya had taken Naruto to the Hidden Sand Village after his fight with Itachi so the blonde could heal and rest while under the protection of the Kazekage.

'Orochimaru, you fool . . .' Jiraiya sighed surrounding himself in a fog of sweet-smelling smoke. A part of Jiraiya mourned Orochimaru's death, the part that still held onto the memory of the friend and teammate the man had once been. Rationally Jiraiya knew it was the young man who had been his friend and teammate that he mourned for, not the monster he had become.

'Finally Naruto's friend; that Uchiha boy, is safe from becoming a host to that monster.' It was in truth Uchiha Itachi they had to thank for Orochimaru defeat, thereby saving Sasuke. 'That boy was probably spitting mad to know it had been his rogue brother who killed Orochimaru.' Jiraiya smiled, 'the Akatsuki is gone now too.' He thankfully reminded himself, remembering how they met up with a large group consisting of Konoha's rookie nine from Naruto's old academy days along with their sensei's. With these talented shinobi's they had been able to finally put a stop to the group made up of missing ninja's and defeat the Hidden Village of Sound.

"That was some fight.' Jiraiya glanced back at Naruto and shivered thinking how close the fight with Itachi had been. 'I'm just glad Naruto survived. I wonder how his friend, that Uchiha boy is doing since both Orochimaru and his brother had died in the skirmish?' Jiraiya was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a frog croaking.

Being a frog tamer Jiraiya always was on alert for the sounds of his amphibian helpers, glancing over in the direction the croak came from he looked over his student's sleeping form once again as Gamakichi crawled out from under the blanket that covered Naruto's head. The frog didn't go far; just out from under the covers, before he settled back down to sleep by his adopted brother. Soon two small furry fox faces popped out under Naruto's chin from under the blanket as well.

Smirking the old Senninshook his head as he finished his pipe and decided to follow Gamakichi and the fox twin's example and lay down to get some rest. 'We'll be back to Konoha soon and then the boy will be with all his old friends again. Not that he's lacking in that department. Hell, I think the boy has an adopted family in every village these days. But it'll be good for him to be back with his friends and all the others that care about him instead of being on the road with an old man, a frog and two kitsune-spirits for companionship.'

Finally settling down in his bedroll Jiraiya placed his hands behind his head gazing up at the night sky filled with the twinkling of stars. "How am I going to explain all of this to Tsunade?" Quietly he whispered searching the endless cosmos above him for answers.

--------------------------------------------------

**Sunagakure: ** Hidden Sand Village

**Oiroke no Jutsu:** Sexy skill; A technique which is basically the Transformation Skill (Henge no Jutsu), where the user changes into a beautiful voluptuous woman.

**Sennin: **A wandering hermit or wise man. Those who obtain this unofficial title are very skilled in various Jutsu and have a strength comparable to that of the Hokage of a village. I have seen the spelling many different ways for this term, this is the spelling from the web site I used for Japanese terms from Naruto and is also the spelling I got from an online English to Japanese translator.

**ano sa, ano sa:** say, say

**Genin:** Rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.

**Godaime:** term used when refering to the 5th person to hold the title of Hokage; the 5th leader of Konoha

**Yondaime: **term used when refering to the 4th person to hold the title of Hokage; the 4th leader of Konoha(died after sealing Kyuubi within Naruto)

**Akatsuki: **organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn

**kitsune:** fox

**youma:** ghost, apparition

**youkai:** spirit, demon (not necessarily evil)

**Kyuubi no Kitsune: ** Kyuubi the fox

**Jinchuuriki**: basically is a human that has a demon sealed within them.(I've found translations saying this term means power of human sacrifice)

**Gamakichi:** young son of Gamabunta (Naruto calls Gamabunta 'boss') vol 15 ch 134 Gamabunta agrees to allow Naruto into the family of frogs making him his underling when he is old enough to perform the sake ceremony with him. It is through this idea I've made the frogs have a more involved relationship with Naruto in the story.

**Noriko: **Japanese; means doctrine, child of ceremony, law, order (name given to female kitsune youkai retainer)

**Yasuo:** Japanese; means peaceful one (name given to male kitsune youkai retainer)

**nee-chan: **elder sister

**nii-san:** older brother

**shinobi:** another name for ninja

**sensei:** teacher


	2. Chapter 2

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all _original_ characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N WARNING:_ This story will contain cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (that's boy X boy) and hentai (boy X girl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material or do not want to read spoilers then please push the back button now. **

**_My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. _**

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**_scene change: _ ------------------------- **

_**STORY:**_

----------------------------------------

Sasuke took aim at the target throwing his shuriken and once again hitting it dead on. He had been coming out to the training grounds by himself since being released from Konoha's hospital some months ago. Practicing his shinobi skills was the one thing that had helped him come to terms with all that had happened, while giving him a way to work out his frustrations. What frustrated him most was that he had no idea what had happened to him in the last four years of his life. Being able to rememeber and deal with the things that had happened to him was the issue he was faced with, because there in lay the problem; he couldn't remember.

**_. . . . Flashback . . . ._**

Slowly Sasuke could feel himself regaining consciousness, blinking to clear his vision he pushed his tired body to look around in hopes to figure out where he was. The plain white room seemed familiar giving him the added strength to push himself up in the bed. "Where am I?" He whispered to the empty room. The door slowly open revealing a Konoha ANBU wearing a bird mask.

"Uchiha-san. . .you have awakened." The man behind the mask said, while his voice was slightly familiar the man did nothing to reveal his identity to Sasuke leaving him with an uneasy feeling. Just as quickly as the ANBU had appeared to affirm that Sasuke was indeed awake the masked man turned to leave again "Wait." Sasuke called out, his voice rough from disuse. "Are my teammates all right?" Sasuke croaked out, making the masked man stop and look at him from over his shoulder. "Teammates?" Feeling slightly afraid of the answer he was going to receive Sasuke nodded as he attempted to compose himself. "Yes . . . Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Were they hurt in the Chunnin exam too?"

He received no answer to his question from the ANBU, which left him sick to his stomach and fearing the worst. Sasuke could still feel the teeth on his neck from that ninja that called its' self Orochimaru. If he had been hurt enough to end up in the hospital he could just imagine the condition his teammates were in. He understood that death was always a possibility for a shinobi, but part of him didn't know how he would handle loosing anyone else he was close to.

Neiji steeled himself behind his mask against the shock he felt at Sasuke's inquiry about Naruto and Sakura. At the moment Sasuke acted more like the boy who entered the Chunnin exams with his team instead of the seventeen almost 18-year-old who had been a missing-nin for over four years. Having no way to answer the young man's questions Neiji decided avoidance was the best course of action. 'Tsunade-sama will be able to tell if he is faking or if he really has no memories.' Neiji assured himself. "You are currently in Konoha Hospital; I will alert Hokage-sama you have awoken Uchiha-san. I will be outside the door if you require assistance." Walking back out into the hall as he shut the door behind him, Neiji went about alerting the Hokage of Sasuke's condition.

When the door opened again Sasuke was happily surprised when Kakashi-sensei entered with the bird ANBU and large busted blonde woman he had no recollection of having met before. The worry and tension of not knowing what had happened to his teammates were wearing on him, as soon as he saw his sensei's half-covered face he blurted out. "Kakashi-sensei, are the others all right?" Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly at the question. "Others?" He asked regarding the young man that had once been his student. Having his sensei treat him so cautiously made Sasuke loose his patients, reaching his breaking point the young man replied clenching his teeth. "The others, Naruto and Sakura. Your other students, my teammates." He growled to his sensei that was looking over his shoulder at the woman behind him.

Tsunade approached the upset young man, she had a feeling she knew what had happened to him, taking a seat on the side of his bed she smiled trying to reassure him of her wish to help. "Sasuke, explain to me everything you can remember happening in the last several days." Sasuke gave her a quick once over, sizing her up. "Where is the Sandaime?" He asked watching the woman with distrust. Growling in displeasure over his attitude she quickly put him in his place. "Listen brat, if you want my help you'll answer my questions. Now tell me what you remember."

He still wasn't sure if he trusted this woman but if she could help then he'd put up with her for now. Pushing the worried look from his face replied. "Kakashi-sensei nominated our team to take the Chunnin exam. We passed the first stage and had entered the Forest of Death for the second stage. While we were in the woods we were attacked, it turned out to be some guy disguised as a female grass ninja, and he had control over snakes. He . . . he bit me . . . ." Sasuke explained trailing off into silence, reaching up to hold his neck where he had been bit. Lowering his face to hide under his long bangs, he frantically searched his empty mind for answers but found nothing.

Tsundade sighed, reaching forward with her hands slightly glowing with a healing chakra ghosting them over his head. "It seems your memory has been wiped." She replied lowering her hands giving the young man an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but, that was over four years ago." Jerking his head up Sasuke looked like he was going to go into shock. "I've been in the hospital for four years." Laying her hands on his shoulders, Tsunade worked on trying to calm the boy, looking over at Kakashi for help. The Jounin teacher approached laying one of his hands on Sasuke's head like when he was a small boy. "Calm down Sasuke, you have not been in the hospital for four years; you've been missing from the village. We found you unconscious near the Hidden Sound Village a little over a month ago; you've been in a coma since that time." Kakashi explained in an offhanded manner as if he was giving one of his excuses as to why he was late and not explaining a four year gap in a person's life. The Jounin sensei squinted his visible eye to show he was smiling, over his ex-student's head at the rather dirty look he received from the Godaime at his flippant explanation.

Slipping on his blank mask to hide how lost he felt, Sasuke quietly asked the woman who seemed to understand what had happened to him. "I understand. Will my memories return?" Tsunade gave him a sad smile that spoke volumes to him. "From my experience with things Orochimaru has had a hand in . . . ." Taking a breath the Godaime explained closing her eyes to the lost soul in front of her. "No."

_**. . . . End flashback . . . .**_

Sasuke shook his head bringing himself out of his memories of that day. Kakashi-sensei had been kind enough to fill him in on everything that had happened after he had been bitten: Sarutobi-sama's death, Tsunade-sama's rise to Hokage, his fight with Naruto, his years as a missing-nin under Orochimaru. Naruto leaving the village to travel and train with Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru's death, the defeat of many of the missing-nin's in the Akatsuki.Both at the hands of the ninja's in the Hidden Sound Village and the group containing the Rookie Nine from his academy days along with Naruto and his sensei, Itachi's defeat and death thanks to Naruto, and the lives of those from the Rookie Nine.

It was difficult to wake up one day and have no memories of over four years of one's life. Especially when the last memories had been of a boy that had been getting ready to turned 13, and when he regained awareness the boy had changed into a young man of 17. "Being 17-year's-old didn't even last for long." Sasuke complained to himself while he walked to remove his weapons from the target, his 18th birthday had come not long after he was released from the hospital.

He had lost a portion of his life thanks to the snake-like man. He had lived four almost five years as a missing-nin and had no recollection of what had driven him to do such a horrible act, or anything about the years he had served the man that stole his life away from him. It seemed the curse had disappeared when Orochimaru died, taking with it everything that had occurred to its victims after they were cursed. Well that wasn't completely true, his fate was not shared by all that had been cursed. Mitarashi Anko had been placed under the curse at one time as well but because she was not in the later stages of it she didn't lose the years she had lived under the curse like he had. As far as anyone else in the later stages of the curse, well they were all dead, killed in the fighting between Sound, Akatsuki, and Leaf.

When it was made public that Sasuke had no memories after he was bit during the Chunnin exam the village seemed to find it easier to accept him back within their good graces. At first a part of him mourned the loss of his memories but he soon came to realize that his amnesia was a blessing. He thankfully wasn't cursed with the knowledge of what he had done or what had happened to him while with the evil snake master.

Sasuke sat next to the target he had been using to rest, it was still difficult at times to remember he wasn't thirteen anymore; he'd had his 13th birthday right before the Chunnin exam when he'd been bit. The whole thing was like some bad dream; as if he had simply gone to sleep during the Chunnin exam only to find when he awoke that he had slept for over four years changing from a 13-year-old boy to a 17-year old young man. Then to add insult to injury, before he could get used to the fact he was 17, his birthday rolled around making him 18. Besides his loss of experience he was still only a Genin in rank, it was extremely embarrassing.

If those things weren't bad enough, the fact that he had no recollection from those years sat like a lead weight in his stomach. When others would point out things he had said or done after he was bitten it left him feeling like a fish out of water trying to struggle with the emotions he felt. He didn't think they were lying about any of it, and saying he was sorry seemed trivial compared to the things he had done. But damn it all he just didn't remember and apologizing had never been one of his strong points. That was the worst part of having lost his memories; exactly that . . . he had no memories.

After his release from the hospital the Godaime had insisted he attend weekly sessions with her to help him deal with his four year loss. Just thinking about those meetings put Sasuke in a huff. 'As if talking about crap I don't even remember is going to _'heal my soul' _as she says.' Kami he hated going to talk to that large busted woman, he always came out feeling worthless. 'How's that going to make me feel better?' He asked himself as he pulled one knee up to use it for an arm rest.

Even all the training he had received had been lost as well as anything he might have learned from life itself. Thankfully under Kakashi-sensei's guidance he was able to regain what his lazy sensei had taught him before he left Konoha, but he knew he was still behind the others from his graduating class. Hokage Tsunade-sama had assured him that after he had fully recovered she would allow him to continue his ninja training on a team if he still wanted to. Sighing, Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't like he knew how to be anything else; learning to follow the way of the shinobi was all he was ever taught to do.

Without seeking vengeance against his brother or getting revenge on the being Orochimaru, Sasuke found himself without a set road to follow. Not that he would verbally admit it but what he now faced was a bit daunting. His future had always been set firmly in front of him by others. To be solely responsible for that future left him feeling rather unsettled. From the time he was a small child he knew his family expected him to become shinobi of the village. With the massacre of their clan all Sasuke felt he had been left with was the path of vengeance to follow and that would only come if he continued in his training to become a ninja.

Now without any path set before him he felt lost in how to live his life. After a lot of soul searching he decided that continuing to follow the way of the ninja would be what his family would wish for him as the last living member of their clan. It would take time for him to figure out his own path though, especially when that wasn't something he had ever done before. What he learned from other's concerning the deads he had done during those four years showed he had allowed his desire for vengeance to lead him down the wrong path. Being from a clan of shinobi's it was a natural reaction that he would seek vengeance. As a ninja, if someone were to strike out at you the first reaction would always be to strike back. When he was under the curse though he had lost sight of what he wanted, he would have to make sure not to let anything mislead him again.

In the end it was not his life path to avenge his family. Naruto was given the honor of fighting Itachi instead. 'The fool didn't fight him for vengeance, he fought to protect those he cared about. Did that make Naruto the more righteous between them? Was Naruto being the one to kill Itachi my punishment for allowing the curse to control me?' Time to think was something Sasuke had an abundance of since waking from his coma. He had come to accept that he had chosen a road that took him away from the right to avenge his family, turning from his birth village to seek tutoring from one that was an enemy had not been the best decision he had made. Even if the curse had lead him to turn against his village, Sasuke knew it had been his own hatred that had unleashed the curse.

At first he was angry at Naruto and the others for taking away his chance for revenge. "Itachi's life was mine, no one else had the right to take it from me. It was my duty to avenge my clans deaths." Those were the words he had said, spoken in anger and resentment. Shikamaru had explained to him about the events leading to Orochimaru and Itachi's death. The members of the Rookie Nine teams had all been called to chase after the group his brother belonged to. Hokage Tsunade-sama had received information that the group was chasing Naruto and his sensei toward the Hidden Village of the Sound.

When their teams arrived, they learned that it was nearing the time that Orochimaru was planning on taking Sasuke as his new vessel. The other times Orochimaru had been unable to get to Sasuke, the first time Naruto had detained him and the second time the Akatsuki group had been responsible for causing Orochimaru to take another host. It seemed Naruto had been trying to save him for years and that was why the blonde shinobi had traveled to the village that Orochimaru controlled.

This time though Itachi's group had followed Naruto, engaging Sasuke and the others loyal to the evil Sennin at the other end of the village. While his forces were divided Itachi took it upon himself to end Orochimaru's life. That by itself would have made for a happy ending if Itachi could have been saved from his own madness. But the murderer of the Uchiha clan turned and went after Naruto.

The Akatsuki had been chasing after the Kyuubi's spirit holder for years. Their intentions toward Naruto were anything but kind having captured Kazekage Gaara of the Sand years earlier, which almost resulted in his death.

Itachi lost his life when the combination of several jutsus mixed with the Mangekyou Sharingan caused a backlash effect. Luckily it seemed that during his travels Naruto had learned how to put up some kind of protective dome that protected their teams from the blast. Naruto and Itachi on the other hand were not so lucky. Naruto was able to protect himself somewhat from the blast but most of his protection had been placed around his friends. As soon as the battle ended Jiraiya had summoned the great frog Gamabunta and left with his student to take him to a healer. The older Uchiha felt the full force of the blast; it seemed the wave of power had erased him from existence completely. The teams had scoured the city and found Sasuke injured and unconscious but alive, and had returned to Konoha with him.

"Che . . . grow up Uchiha. You're angry you can't get your precious revenge, but what did you expect us to do when confronted by your brother?" Shikamaru had asked Sasuke after explaining what had happened during Naruto and Itachi's fight. "Naruto put his life on the line protecting all of us and he had every right to defend himself. Dealing with Naruto is tiresome and a bother, but I'm proud to call him friend." Shikamaru told him that as he leaned his head on his hand, looking like it had taken more energy to tell him off than he had wanted to waste.

Sasuke had stayed silent after that but when he returned to the solitude of his home and thought about all that Shikamaru had said he admitted at least to himself that he agreed. Not only did it turn his stomach to think of his brother killing anyone else that had ever meant anything to him. But it had also occurred to him that if he had been in his right mind when it was all happening and not under the control of Orochimaru he would have been there as well. The cold hard reality was it was his own fault he had been unable to get revenge for his clan. He had not been strong enough to resist the snake's control and so had been lost. 'Naruto did what he had to, I can't hold that against him.' Sasuke had come to realize this after spending sometime thinking things over.

With his brother's death he was truly the last of the Uchihas. Being alone again was more difficult to deal with this time. Sasuke huffed dishearteningly; he had forgotten what it was to be completely alone after he was assigned to Team Seven. Naruto and he had begrudgingly become friends, some how the dobe had proven himself to Sasuke along the way how to be a real friend. Not someone who liked him because of his last name, wasn't interested in him for his looks, his skills as a ninja or liked the preconceived idea of whom others believed Uchiha Sasuke to be. No, the friendship Naruto gave him was real. At one time he thought he hated someone like Uzumaki Naruto, but then the dobe turned around and showed what a real friend he was. Naruto was loud and irritating but it was with this idiot that Sasuke found true acceptance for who he really was, for all his good and bad points. The moron did what others never did, like pointing out his shortcomings, and calling him on mistakes. He didn't stand for any of his crap, he stood up to him and pushed him in ways no one else had ever done. Never did Naruto turn his back on him when he needed help, Naruto watched his back and smiled at him with these indescribable expressions at times letting him know he wasn't alone in the world.

After his release from the hospital Sasuke had come to realize just how much he missed the moron's company. The dobe had been the _only real _friend he had ever had but at the time no one knew where the blonde shinobi was or if he was even still living. Jiraiya, Naruto's Sennin-sensei, had rushed off with him after the fight with Itachi and had sent no word on Naruto's condition. So Sasuke had been left to try and go on with life without his friend, the idea that he might have lost his only friend forever weighing heavily on his mind. For a while he had followed Kakashi-sensei's example and spent time daily at the stone shrine for fallen heroes, checking every day to see if Naruto's name had been carved onto the list.

Finally they received word through Kazekage Gaara that Naruto had survived the fight. There was no word as to where he was or when he would return to his home village, nor would the Kazekage answer any question about the missing ninja. Though just that much information was a complete relief to Sasuke, he never voiced his desires but did continue to silently hope his friend would soon return.

Around the same time they had received word that Naruto had survived the fight with Itachi, Sasuke somewhat came to terms with the fact he no longer had vengeance to seek. He began looking for his place within Konohagakure once again. Having accepted that part of his life was over Sasuke tried to go on to his other objective in life, the restoration of the Uchiha clan. Since the rest of his goals had been taken from him, the only thing he could think of at first was finding someone to settle down with and revive his clan. He tried going out with some of the girls that had not completely written him off during his years as a missing-Nin. In the end though none of them seemed to measure up to his standards. He withdrew from the dating scene fairly quickly after it became clear to him that he did indeed still find girls a complete annoyance.

Figuring he was still young and had plenty of time to restore his clan, Sasuke gave up trying to find a worthy woman within the village. 'I'm still young, I've probably just not grown into being interested in women yet. Most of my ninja peers are still single anyway.' Sasuke had assured himself after deciding he wasn't old enough for that step yet.

Sasuke went on to try to find at least some companionship with the other young men that accepted him back within their good graces, only to find himself responding in a similar manner as he had toward the women. It was through his weekly meetings with Tsunade-sama that he came to realize that the only person he had ever deemed satisfactory to share true companionship with had been Naruto. That realization shook him to his core when the Hokage had pointed out to him that he was comparing both the men and women to Naruto. Unfortunately their Hokage seemed to find that information very entertaining if the shit-eating grin she had wore was any indication.

After their meeting Sasuke had returned to his home to come to terms with what they had discussed that day. The fact he had been comparing every woman he had dated to Naruto, well it certainly left him feeling off kilter. Losing all his memories from the time of puberty to the beginning of adulthood left him concerned about what he might have forgotten that he had figured out before. He finally assured himself that it meant nothing. He compared all the other men to Naruto as well, so in the end he simply chalked it up to the idea that he simply found no one but Naruto a worthy companion.

Tsunade-sama had not been happy with him when he insisted that he found no one a suitable replacement for the blonde dobe. "You need to reconnect with your fellow ninjas and villagers beyond having a working relationship with them Sasuke. I don't even know for sure where they're at, let alone when that super pervert is going to be bringing the brat back. I'm ordering you to go make some friends." Sasuke rolled his eyes up to the sky, thinking of his leader's new orders she had given him at their most recent meeting. "Phff . . . go make friends Sasuke." He said to himself in a very bad attempt to mimic the Godaime. He didn't remember ever disregarding an order from a superior, let alone the Hokage, but he knew his only hope was that the idiot would return soon and he could once again have his friend back.

'If he will still be my friend. After the fight he and I had he may not be interested in being my friend.' Not that he had first hand knowledge of the fight they had supposedly had. Sakura had filled him in on a small part she witnessed, Kakashi-sensei told him how close to death he found Naruto, and Shikamaru backed up Kakashi's assesment of the boy's wounds. The night they had recounted the tale to him Sasuke had one of the worst nightmares from the information, only the dreams of Itachi's betrayal had ever been as graphic before. He saw himself standing over his only friend's mutilated body with his brother leaning over his shoulder congratulating him on gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan by taking the life of his best friend. When he awoke from that particular nightmare he had promptly gotten sick, not even able to get out of bed before he emptied his stomach.

Laying back to watch the clouds Sasuke shuddered at the thought of having tried to kill his only friend. Days after his nightmare he began to wonder if Itachi had lived to awaken from his madness if his brother would have done as he had after the vivid dream of killing Naruto. Huddling in the corner of his bedroom after he had vomited in his own bed, Sasuke broke down and cried his eyes out in remorse of what he had done. Even without true memories the facts he had learned from witnesses had been enough to scare him into wondering if his brother's madness could run in the family. Sure he could remember being angry with Naruto in the past and even enjoyed sparring with the idiot but he had never wanted him to die. Thankfully Tsunade-sama had helped him come to the conclusion that his problems had come from the curse given to him by Orochimaru and his brothers madness would not happen to him.

Sasuke looked up into the vast blue sky; it was on days like these that the pain of missing his best friend was at its worst. He felt the pain lying on his heart like a heavy coat, since everything seemed to remind him of Naruto. While it was true Naruto's hair was the same color as the Sun, it remind Sasuke more of the blonde's bright and warm personality. The sky was filled with the same shade of blue as Naruto's eyes. Sighing, Sasuke admitted days like these only managed to remind him of his longing to have his loudmouth knuckleheaded friend near him again.

He had noticed recently that he was no longer much like the old self he remembered, yesterday during practice he had mentioned it to Kakashi. His masked sensei had explained to him that he couldn't be his old self anymore. "You're not 13, any more Sasuke. Your not going to act like you did then. Plus you have been through a lot, even if you don't remember any of it. You'll find yourself again, it's just going to take time." The silver-haired Jounin had promised him as he laid a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke sighed figuring he probably wouldn't find himself anytime soon, at least not without his friend around. "Will you ever come home Naruto?" He asked quietly to the clouds, glad he didn't have anyone around him to see him in one of his weak moments.

-----------------------------------------

**shuriken: ** throwing star

**baka: **idiot

**dobe:** dead last (one of Sasuke's pet names for Naruto)

**Genin:** Rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.

**Chuunin: ** Level after Genin, after at least 8 missions Genins can be nominated by their Jounin sensei to participate in the Chuunin selection exam. Chuunin perform C to B rank missions. acquire military jacket /vest.

**Jounin: ** Level after chuunin; elite ninjas, can take on Genin teams, do A and S rank missions. Perform other positions in village.

**Anbu:** An elite military squad of ninja who specialize in assasination, information gathering and protection. Silver vest and face mask(looks like an animal)tatoo on arm

**Sennin: **A wandering hermit or wise man. Those who obtain this unofficial title are very skilled in various Jutsu and have a strength comparable to that of the Hokage of a village. I have seen the spelling many different ways for this term, this is the spelling from the web site I used for Japanese terms from Naruto and is also the spelling I got from an online English to Japanese translator.

**sensei:** teacher

**Akatsuki: **organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn

**Mangekyou Sharingan:** kaleidoscope copy wheel eye


	3. Chapter 3

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all _original_ characters that appear in this story. **

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** **Information on the kitsune youkais used in this chapter came from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, and the web site youkaimura.**

**_A/N WARNING:_ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (that's boy X boy) and hentai (boy X girl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or do not want to read spoilers then please push the back button now.**

**_My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. _ **

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change: ------------------------**

**_STORY:_ **

-------------------------------------------------**  
**

Jiraiya shook his head slightly chuckling to himself as he watched the endearing sight of his student and his entourage. Naruto bounced along the road leading toward Konoha skirting between the two kitsune kits that pranced and danced around on either side with him while Gamakichi; his ever-present frog brother, perched on top of his blonde mop.

Jiraiya stretched his arms above his head and yawned, he hoped everything turned out all right so he could get some rest. Naruto had been up before first light packing everything up and poking him with the very same stick he had used on the fire the night before, waking him so they could head out. 'I should have known better than to sit up most of the night. That boy hasn't stopped bouncing since we left Gaara.' Looking up ahead Jiraiya could just make out the walls that surrounded their home village. 'Home at last . . . . ' Jiraiya thought to himself smiling as he listened to Naruto telling the two fox spirits all about their home village.

"It's great there, I'll introduce you to all my old friends, and they got the best ramen . . . it'll be my treat." The young man promised to his spirit retainers with a large grin. Looking up Naruto finally noticed the walls in the distance, not missing a step he swung around to face his sensei. "Look jiji we're almost home." The young man said continuing to walk backwards. Growling Jiraiya shook his fist. "What did I tell you about calling me jiji, brat? I'm not that damn old." Sticking out his tongue Naruto's look soured as he turned back around. "Yeah, right."

Dropping his fist Jiraiya huffed out a sigh, 'this wasn't how I wanted to end our time together.' The older man thought as he watched his young companion's tense back. He knew Naruto was worried about what was going to happen today, even with his assurances that things would turn out fine the boy still showed signs of concern. Deciding a little side trip was in order for them for old times sake Jiraiya cleared his throat and spoke. "Say . . . Naruto, how's about going to the bath house together before I go talk to the old girl?" Stopping in his tracks Naruto turned back to his traveling companion eyeing him warily. "You just want to go to look at the girls don't you?" Gasping in mock hurt Jiraiya's expression quickly changed into a playful grin. "Come on . . . how can you think that about me? You're not in that much of a hurry to be rid of old Jiraiya now are you?"

Naruto shook his head at his perverted sensei. Jiraiya had to report to their Hokage about his merger with Kyuubi, they had kind of left that information out of their letters to her, truthfully they hadn't been staying in touch very well at all. They had sent a few messages the first year but after the merger there wasn't any way to send that kind of information safely. Information on their location and his merger wasn't something you sent in a friendly letter by courier. Besides the whole second year was spent in the wilds with the youkais and there wasn't any couriers out there. When they left the wilds Jiraiya contacted her, letting her know they were on their way to face off against Orochimaru.

Naruto had felt he had the power to save Sasuke but things didn't go the way he had hoped they would, when the Akatsuki ended up beating them there. Thank the Kamis, Jiraiya had taken the time to contact Tsunade since she sent his friends to help. Their fellow Konoha ninjas arrived just after him and Jiraiya. The fight was a hard one but it all turned out for the best. Orochimaru was dead, he was free from the Akatsuki and able to return home, though he had no idea what had become of Sasuke.

While he was excited by the thought of seeing all his old friends, he also knew their return to Konoha was like Tsunade-baba flipping a coin; it didn't matter if you got heads or tails you would lose something. What she would say about his merger worried him. His worst fear was that she wouldn't be able to allow him to return to Konoha, if that didn't happen and he was allowed to return then he lost Ero Sennin and the life he had come to share with him. It didn't matter what the outcome was, he still lost in the end. Naruto rolled his eyes at his luck, 'Kami I hope Tsunade-baba's luck hasn't rubbed off on me.'

If Tsunade wasn't able to convince the council that Kyuubi didn't have any influence over him Naruto wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew this would probably be the last time he'd be allowed in his home village. He also knew it would mean he wouldn't be a ninja of Konoha anymore. It occurred to him that he'd probably have to return his forehead protector. 'Give up my hitai-ate? Now that hurts.' That headband was more than just to show he was a shinobi belonging to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. To Naruto it meant acknowledgment, acceptance and real friendship. Iruka-sensei had given him his own after they fought against Mizuki, even now said headband was still tied snugly to his forehead. Not being a ninja meant he couldn't protect his village and that also meant he'd never become Hokage. 'If Tsunade-baba says I have to leave I should probably give her back the necklace she gave me. I have no use for it if I'm not a Konoha shinobi anymore.' He thought to himself as one of his hands moved to touch the charm that lay under his shirt. A part of his mind told him that was only **_if_** he wasn't able to return, and the charm around his neck reminded him that Tsunade-baba was Hokage and she would surely fight for his right to return and be a ninja still. The necklace after all did mark him as next in line for the title of Hokage with Tsunade's blessing. Which alone said she wanted him around, didn't it?

The only problem with him returning to the village was then he would no longer be able to travel with Jiraiya-jiji. The frog Sennin had already warned him it wasn't his style to stay in one place for too long, and all the years he had traveled with him had proven that fact. While he would stay long enough to make sure Naruto got settled in and things were going all right for him it wouldn't be long before that open road would be calling Jiraiya's name again and he'd have to answer it's call. Naruto knew he shouldn't be greedy; Jiraiya had already given him more years than the frog summoner had given to any other of his students, and none had ever traveled with him like Naruto had. No amount of assurance about their relationship mattered though, Naruto had come to understand just how fleeting human lives were compared to the life he would live and he couldn't help but, to hang onto the time he spent with others because he understood just how fleeting that time was.

Glancing over to his traveling companion Naruto could see concern for him clearly in the older man's eyes. "No, Ero Sennin. You know I'm going to miss our time we spend together." Naruto said sincerely as he cupped his hands behind his head. Walking the rest of the way up to his student Jiraiya reached out to ruffle what he could of Naruto's hair affectionately, being careful not to disturb Gamakichi. "Come on brat, we haven't had a decent bath in days. You want to look your best for Tsunade now don't you? You know if I bring you back looking worse for wear she'll just fuss over you. She's not going to be happy since we didn't write to her much and that Kazekage brat didn't help things, I'm sure."

Naruto sighed as he rolled his eyes; he knew the old man was right. The few notes they had sent to her didn't contain any real information. Naruto had kept his letters short because Jiraiya had taught him it was best not to give out too much information, especially when the only way to send the information had been through couriers. They didn't want information to wind up in the wrong hands.

Naruto knew the note Tsunade recieved from Gaara probably didn't help their case. Gaara simply wasn't one for long explanations. Naruto knew Ero Sennin's warning to the young Kazekage about if the Godaime knew of his condition and location, she would show up at his village demanding Naruto's return. It had gone a long way to hinder the outgoing information. With Jiraiya's words fresh in his mind along with his own personality Tsunade was really lucky she even got as much as she had from Gaara. Even though the Kazakage was a good leader and diplomat he was just that way, short and to the point. No, his friend from Suna would never admit it out loud but he clearly enjoyed Naruto's stay at his village. Sure Naruto had decided after he healed that he wanted to return home but Gaara and he were having too much fun at the time and if anyone deserved or needed fun in their life it was the Kazakage. So they stayed several months more than was needed for his recovery.

Even if he didn't get an ear full Jiraiya would for allowing him to get so beat up looking and then he'd still have to hear it. Making up his mind it was best to avoid her yelling as much as possible Naruto jerked his head once in agreement as he released the back of his head, letting his hands fall to his side. "Okay, let's go to the bath house but you have to behave you old pervert." Throwing his arm around Naruto, Jiraiya reminded him. "It's too early for any ladies to be at the public bath anyway, I think I got enough research for my next two books while we were in Wind Country." He said leading Naruto toward the old training grounds. "Come on then, we'll cut through here."

Stopping, Naruto pulled from the embrace. With the shortcut they were taking there was a chance he could be seen. Without knowing what Tsunade-baba would have to say it was just safer to keep a low profile. "Just a minute . . . . " He said rummaging through his bag and pulling out a long hooded robe he had been given by Chakujitsu, his first youkai sensei. The old kitsune was just a bit higher level of spirit then Yasuo and Noriko. He was loyal to Kyuubi so he had been an obvious choice for Naruto's first spirit sensei. The robe had protective properties to it having been infused with kitsune magic, as well as being a sign of demon hierarchy.

Naruto loved his robe; it had actually been Kyuubi's and had been meant for his kit that had been killed. At first Naruto felt strange wearing something that had special meaning to Kyuubi, but the fox assured him it was his wish for him to have it. Naruto was now his son and it was now meant for him. The robe was a blue-grey color with the bottom edge lined in what at first appeared to be flames in a mixture of yellow, orange, and red color. If one looked closely the flames had the shape of foxes in different poses. The hood not only covered his head but also hid his face within the shadows created by its large size, one would think it would cause the wearer problems but, Naruto could easily see out even though others couldn't see him. The robe had a strange cut to it, the front of the robe ended around his hips while the sides and back extended to the ground. The front fastened shut with knotted material that served as buttons that started below his collar bone and stopped around his waist just above where the material ended at his hips. On each side was a long pocket Naruto used to carry his two fox retainers within when it was safer that they were not seen. In the back the material was pulled into a gather that flared out behind him giving the illusion he had a long flowing tail when he walked.

At first Naruto had wondered how he was supposed to wear such a thing and fight. It was a bit on the flashy side, though not any worse than his ever-present orange jumpsuit but surprising enough it was actually well made for fighting. The base color actually blended into the surroundings and the cut of the fabric allowed for easy movement; being that the front of his legs were exposed plus the long loose sleeves gave him room to perform his jutsus while providing an element of surprise for the one the attack was intended for. Hidden inside the robe were secret small pockets that he could hide weapons and such in. Then there was also the fact that it was infused with kitsune magic that gave the wearer protection against some weapons. None of that was the reason Naruto loved it though. The robe was like his hitai-ate and necklace, someone who cared about him had given it to him. All of these things had been gifts, and to Naruto they symbolized the hard earned acceptance and acknowledgement he had been given by those people. In his eyes, after being ignored for most of his life, these types of gifts were still everything.

Taking hold of the material at the shoulders Naruto shook out the long robe, swinging it around he tossed it high into the air putting up his arms the robe fell gently into place. Pulling the long sleeves to expose his hands Naruto made quick work of fastening the knotted material that served as buttons. "What's up with that?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto covered himself completely within the robe, even pulling up the hood. "I'd rather get the old hag's okay to be back before I let everyone else see me." Naruto replied shouldering his pack.

Jiraiya shook his head folding his arms over his chest. "Come on Naruto, you're not still worried about being accepted are you?" His now hooded companion shook his head. "No way, I . . . I could care less what others say. I just don't want to ruin the surprise that I'm back is all . . . anyway we still have to explain all this to that old hag and if I'm allowed back my friends deserve to know too." Sighing Jiraiya replaced his arm around the boy's shoulder, after Naruto straightened up from putting his retainers in their pockets, guiding his student toward their destination. "Trust me boy, no one that matters is going to think a thing about it." Naruto didn't have to look to know Jiraiya was smiling, he could hear it in his voice. Smiling at his sensei's unwavering support, he quietly replied. "Thanks Jiraiya-sama." Shocked at Naruto's use of the honorific Jiraiya squeezed his shoulder. "Oh hell, call me jiji." Both shared a good-hearted laugh as they skirted around the training grounds attempting to avoid the lone ninja who was out early. Thankfully the public bath was just opening as they arrived making them their first customers.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke pushed himself up leaning back on his forearms as he reclined on the ground. He could just barely sense two unknown people walking around the edge of the training grounds. Not that he knew everyone by the feel of their chakra but something about one of them tickled his senses. Standing rather quickly he decided to check out who was setting his senses on edge.

Moving silently through the woods in a way only a trained shinobi could, he caught up to the two unknown figures as they were entering the public bath. One was a white-haired older man; his companion's appearance was completely hidden under a strange looking robe.

As they entered Sasuke made his move to follow, he felt he needed to check out the two unknown patrons; especially the robed one that made his mind tingle with some forgotten information. Making up his mind he dusted himself off and headed as nonchalantly as possible toward the entrance so he could get a good look at them. 'They can't hide themselves from me in the public bath.' He assured himself walking to the entrance only to be stopped by the attendant.

"I'm sorry sir but, the older gentleman has reserved the bath for him and his companion only. They said they'd be leaving to see the Hokage in about an hour, please come back then." The old man explained bowing deeply to the dark-haired shinobi. "Hn . . . I see, do you know who they are?" Sasuke asked trying to look around the attendant in hopes to catch sight of the two shadowy figures. "Sorry sir, I didn't inquire as to who they were." The attendant explained trying to discourage the young shinobi from pushing his way in, he wanted to insure that he got the large tip Jiraiya-sama had promised him if he kept others out and kept quiet about his presence.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere this way Sasuke bowed his head slightly to the attendant, "very well then." He replied as he turned to leave.

Walking to the side of building Sasuke looked around hopefully for a way to sneak in, as he came to the fence that enclosed the men's side his eyes were drawn to a small hole in the wall. Staring at the inviting hole he couldn't believe what he was actually contemplating on doing. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sasuke gave the small opening in the wooden fence his best glare. Sneaking a peek at those at the public bath was something Naruto did as a prank while they had been growing up; it certainly wasn't an activity he would normally engage in. After all he was the last surviving member of the prestigious Uchiha clan, not some common pervert. If he was discovered, it would definitely be a black mark against his family's name; it wasn't like he could get away with doing something like this as a childish prank because he was certainly old enough to know better. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Sasuke chided himself as he jerked around making sure no one was going to catch him peeking into the public bath. 'I'll be labeled a pervert for sure if I'm caught.' He cautioned himself making sure the coast was clear he cautiously squatted down closing one eye. Planting both hands beside his head Sasuke pushed his face to the fence and looked around curiously just as the white-haired man entered with a towel wrapped around himself.

-------------------------------------------

Jiraiya stretched and yawned again. "Ah, man this is going to feel good after that long walk here." He called out to his younger friend. "Hurry boy, we only get an hour in here since you're so shy." Chuckling at the curse words he heard directed at him from the changing room Jiraiya made his way over to the side and got into the hot spring. "Oooh . . . now this is what I'm talking about." Jiraiya sighed as he closed his eyes leaning back against the side.

Cracking his eyes open he just happened to notice what seemed to be someone's eye peeking in through a hole in the wall that surrounded the public bath. Shaking his head at the obvious person trying to look at them Jiraiya brought his thumb up and bit it. 'Must be a new pervert to be so obvious. I hope you appreciate this boy.' Jiraiya thought to himself. Twisting around Jiraiya placed his hand on the walkway by the hot spring. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." As the smoke cleared, a fairly large frog was sitting on the walkway. Crossing his arms on the walkway to lean on them, Jiraiya quietly asked. "Sorry to bring you to such a hot place but your two legged brother doesn't want to be seen just yet and we have company. Think you can go and sit in front of that hole over there?" Looking around the large frog noticed Sasuke's eye, being Gambuma adopted Naruto into the amphibian family, Gamayuu was more than happy to help the tadpole out. Tensing his back legs the large frog shot himself over the spring to the wall and took up his post as a screen.

"Thanks!" Jiraiya called out turning back around to settle into the bath just as Naruto exited the dressing room. Preceding him, Gamakichi hopped around to his older brother, Yasuo and Norika; in their fox kit forms took up a perch on a nearby rock while Naruto settled into the hot spring and gave a wave and nod of thanks to the larger frog.

"It's that ninja who was training huh?" Naruto asked as he quickly submerged himself and gave his hair a good scrub. Resurfacing he took a place near his mentor who was still leaning back against the edge. "Mmm. . .do you recognize who it is?" Jiraiya asked not bothering to open his eyes. Naruto pushed out his senses, frowning he turned to look at his companion. "It feels a bit like Sasuke's chakra but, it's hard to tell. The shinobi's chakra masking isn't bad. It'd be nice if it was Sasuke teme, I never heard if they were able to save him or not." Jiraiya gave Naruto a little splash as he cracked an eye open. "I think I heard somewhere they had retrieved him but, nothing else." Naruto smiled as he splashed back. "You know it would have been nice if you would have told me sooner." Wiping the water out of his eyes, Jiraiya shrugged. "Ah well you were having so much fun with Gaara I didn't want you to cut our vacation short cause you wanted to rush back to see the boy. Come on, lean back and relax a bit. Soon enough I'll have to deal with Tsunade.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jerked back as the large frog covered his spy hole. "Shit." Sasuke cursed, falling back onto his butt. "Who are these guys?" He asked remaining where he fell to consider his next move. He hated having forgotten so much. 'Damn it all, I'm sure I should know who they are. The attendant said they were going to go see the Hokage, if I wait around I can follow them and maybe listen in.' Sasuke decided, standing he went about finding a hiding place from which to observe the two when they left the public bath.

-----------------------------------------------------

The rest of their bath time passed without incident. All too soon it came time to face the Tsunade. "Well hopefully she'll be so happy to see us she won't thrash me too badly." Jiraiya laughed, seriously wondering just how long he'd be staying in Konoha Hospital when his ex-teammate got done with him. Naruto clean and once again hidden within his robe patted Jiraiya's arm. "Do you want me to go with you?" Jiraiya smirked as he shook his head. "Naw, no reason for us both to suffer through her yelling. I'll butter her up with my lovable personality." Naruto's hood shook back and forth while while he rolled his eyes as his sensei leaned back and belly-laughed. "Trust me boy, you should know by now that no woman can resist me."

Near by Sasuke grabbed onto the tree he was hiding in to steady himself. He had been leaning forward in hope to catch some of their conversation and was surprised when the white-haired man started laughing loudly, causing him to loss his balance momentarily. 'Shit. . .I can't hear anything but, this jerk's laughing.' He thought glaring at the laughing man. 'This guy's an idiot.'

Clearing his throat Naruto leaned forward to look at his sensei from under his hood. "Maybe I should go and butter her up for you." He retorted seriously. Jiraiya stopped his laughter sighing he assured Naruto he'd be fine. "Where are you going to hang out till it's time for you to talk with her?" Bringing his sleeve covered hand inside his hood to touch his bottom lip Naruto cocked his head to the side to think. "I think I'll go to the top of Hokage Mountain." He finally said bringing his hand down. Jiraiya gave him a firm look. "Not planning on doing any artwork while your there are you?" Laughing Naruto waved his sleeve covered hands in front of him. "No. . .no, I promise no tricks." Nodding Jiraiya turned, walking towards town and Hokage tower. "I'll send for you when it's safe." He promised as he tossed a wave over his shoulder. "Okay!" Naruto yelled to him as he raised one arm high over his head waving for all he was worth, as Jiraiya continued down the path Naruto lowered his arm and concentrated on his chakra disappearing as it wavered around him.

Sasuke blinked and then blinked again, he had never seen that kind of transportation jutsu before. 'Wish I'd had my Sharingan going for that one.' He hadn't been able to overhear where the one hidden in the robe was going from his hiding spot but the older man was going to be easy enough to follow. As silently and stealthily as possible Sasuke began his tailing of the white-haired man, since he couldn't follow the hidden one that had peaked his interest he would settle for his companion.

Jiraiya smiled happily as he made his way to Hokage Tower, every so often he would glance back to try and catch sight of the shinobi shadowing him. 'The boy must have been forgiven to be allowed free reign, Naruto will be pleased that his friend seems to be all right. That's it Uchiha, just follow me and give the boy some time alone.' He thought to himself as he began to whistle as the tower came closer into view.

Elsewhere in the forest Naruto wavered back in, snickering that he had been able to pull a trick in his home village so soon after coming back after all. If that lone ninja was Sasuke it made it even sweeter that he was able to loose him. "Take that teme!" Naruto called out to the surrounding woods as he turned and headed up the path towards the mountain that served as a monument to the Hokage's of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya made very good time to the tower, before he was really ready he was standing before Shizune's desk being quickly ushered into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade sighed hearing her assistant opening the door, Shizune had already been in three times so far to add to the tower of papers for her to look over and sign and it was still early in the morning. 'I'm going to have to go out for lunch and get another bottle of sake if this keeps up.' She thought to herself cringing a little as she peeked through her lashes, checking on how much more her long time student had with her this time. All paper work was forgotten at the sight of her old teammate entering her office. It had been over two years since they had last seen one another and while she was happy to see him it was his student; one of her precious ones, she was most interested in seeing at the moment.

Smiling the old frog hermit opened his arms for a welcome back hug, he was sure he was going to get, only to be pushed out of the way. "Where is he?" Tsunade asked, planting her fists on her hips. Picking himself up off the floor Jiraiya brushed off the dust from his shirt mumbling about crazy broads. Clearing her throat as she slowly one by one cracked her knuckles on one hand she asked. "What did you say?" Chuckling nervously Jiraiya walked over to swing open the window taking a deep breath while noticing the tell-tale feeling that his pursuing shinobi was near the window. 'Probably around the side of the building holding on with chakra. Hmm, nosey much?'

Smiling he turned back to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama it's wonderful to see you again. How have things been?" Snorting she walked over to her desk and sat on the edge. "Enough with the small talk Jiraiya, where's the brat?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, to any one else the stance would scream _don't screw with me. _Jiraiya though couldn't see past his old friends large bosom to check out the stance. Clearing her throat she tried again. "My face is up here you idiot." Shaking his head Jiraiya laughed while he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. You're as lovely as always Tsunade-hime. Now what were we discussing?"

Rolling her eyes Tsunade stood and moved to behind her desk taking a seat and pointing to the chair in front of her. "Where have you two been? Last report I got was a few months ago from the Kazakage brat and all it said was Naruto had survived the battle, no word about where you were." Sighing Jiraiya took his seat and began to explain about the Naruto's merger with his internal guest.

Tsunade nodded in understand as she rested her chin on her clasped hands. She had many question about the merger but would wait for now. 'Especially seeing I have a little fly on my wall.' She thought to herself, yes she could tell Sasuke was outside the window and while she normally would have been angry about one of her ninjas eavesdropping being it was about Naruto and Sasuke had needed the boy to return she figured it was best to let him know as well. She'd get all the answers she needed in a bit but first she wanted to know where they had been. "All right but that doesn't explain where you two have been since the fight. Out with it, where were you?" She demanded drumming her fingers on her desk awaiting an explanation. "I took the boy to the Hidden Sand Village, Kazakage Gaara was more than happy to have us stay while Naruto recovered." Jiraiya replied as he watched his Hokage's expression to see if she would buy it. Licking her lips she nodded that she understood. "He was hurt enough to need six months of recovery? That's not like Naruto to need that much time. Why didn't you bring him to me?" Jiraiya's eyes grew large, realizing he was going to have to own up to why they were gone so long he prayed one last time he wouldn't have to spend to much time in the hospital after she got done with him. "No . . . ." He cautiously answered.

Seeing Tsunade was still waiting for an explanation he took a deep breath and continued. "Naruto recovered rather quickly considering his injuries but he really did need a vacation being now all his enemies were gone. The boys were having too much fun." Jiraiya chuckled thinking about the pranks Naruto played for Gaara's amusement. Tsunade rolled her eyes, whatever he was laughing about didn't hold well for their village she was sure. "What do you mean fun?" Jiraiya continued to chuckle nervously, 'Well here goes nothing.' He thought preparing himself as he held a tight smile on his lips. "Well you see Hokage-sama, what you have to understand is that Naruto always has been one to play tricks and merging with a kitsune . . . . " Jiraiya trailed off. "Oh Kami, what did he do?" Tsunade asked afraid to know the truth but, knew she had to hear it.

Spreading his legs apart Jiraiya braced his hands on his knees and leaned forwards. "Was Kazakage Gaara's message about Naruto surviving the fight the last you heard from Sand?" Eyeing the perverted Sennin Tsunade nodded. "Why?" Shaking his head Jiraiya tried to dismiss it. "Oh well . . . if you haven't heard anything then it's not important." Sighing the Godaime knew this was going to take some time. "What happened?" Jiraiya decided the one he was most worried about would be the best to tell. "You have to understand with Naruto's merger with Kyuubi some parts of his own personality were magnified. Kitsunes are known for being tricksters." He began to explain as his Hokage moved to lay her forehead into her hands. "For Kami's sake just tell me, what did he do?"

Getting his own chuckles under control the frog summoner continued. "After he started to feel better was when the tricks started. Not that any were that bad he was just getting bored so Gaara allowed him to sit with him on some meetings, since Naruto wishes to be Hokage some day. Really a very kind gesture when you think about it."

Growling Tsunade motioned with her hand for him to continue. "Right." Jiraiya said getting back on track. "There is this one older man on the council who is a real stick in the mud, if you know what I mean. Well after a day or two of these meetings Naruto expressed his opinion of the man to Gaara, who completely agreed with Naruto's observations of the man by the way."

Sighing as her friend once again was getting off the subject Tsunade cut in. "What was Naruto's opinion may I ask?" Rubbing his sweating palms on his pant legs Jiraiya answered. "He told Gaara that the man was an old fart . . . I'm warning you now Tsunade you do not encourage him when he gets that foxy grin. That's a sign that more of the fox tendencies are coming out."

The Hokage nodded in understanding as Jiraiya continued his tale. "Because he felt he had Gaara's encouragement the next meeting Naruto. . .snuck a whoopie cushion in the old man's seat." Bringing her hands up to her face she pressed her palms to her eyes. "Please tell me he didn't?" Fighting his own laughter as he remember the incident in question and Tsunade's reaction so far Jiraiya went on. "Yep, you should have seen everyone's face when he sat down. Naruto just started laughing, you know one of those big belly laughs, ended up falling out of his chair, kicking his legs into the air saying, look Gaara I was right he is an old fart! " Jiraiya reached up to wipe a tear from his eye giggling. "You should have been there, that old man was cursing and shaking his fist at Naruto. What happened next though proved to be the down fall for the old man. Gaara slightly smiled and sort of snickered about it." Pointing his finger strictly at Tsunade, Jiraiya warned her. "Never laugh at a kitsune's jokes. From then on every time that old man had a meeting with Gaara he ended up with a whoopie cushion under him."

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was feeling rather pleased with himself at present as he stood on the side of the tower held in place by his chakra. He had followed the old white haired man; whom he had learned was named Jiraiya, the man seemed to know their Hokage-sama quite well. 'Jiraiya? Didn't Kakashi say Naruto's sensei was named Jiraiya?' He wondered trying to recall one of the many informative talks they had while he was still in the hospital. After the Hokage had given him a full pardon, explaining how he had been under Orochimaru's control, his peers had been happy to help him try to recover the memories he had lost.

Sasuke moved closer to the window so he could hear when he felt them move further into the room. He smirked when he overheard Jiraiya say it had been Naruto that was with him earlier and that he was waiting on top of Hokage Mountain. 'So it was usuratonkachi under that robe after all.' Sasuke stayed long enough to hear all about the merger Naruto and the Kyuubi noYouko had undergone and how the blonde was still completely in control and himself.

Sakura had been the one to explain to him all about Naruto being the container for the fox; it had been a slip on the kunoichi's part. Just another piece of information he had no idea if he had known or lost thanks to the curse. Any shock at the news of Naruto being the container for the demon fox had faded into nothing over the months since he found out. Sasuke had come to understand why Naruto's life had been so lonely for him after finding out the truth. The whole issue just proved he and Naruto were cut from the same cloth. They were both alone in the world, orphans seeking to be acknowledged for who they were, even though their lives had been decided long before either had a say in them. Sasuke understood far too well Naruto certainly wasn't given a choice on if he wanted to contain the legendary creature or not, he had been only born that day from what he understood. Naruto's life was like his own, never being given a choice about what they wanted for their own lives.

He was an Uchiha, he was expected to be a great ninja. He was Itachi's little brother, he was expected to be a genius and ahead of everyone else. He was the lone survivor his clan's massacre; he was expected to avenge his clan's death. Oh he understood what it meant to have to fulfill roles others put you in and live a life that wasn't your choice.

Alone since the day of his birth Naruto would have had no one to turn to in life. People who did know the truth would whisper behind his back. After finding out about Naruto being the vessel for the Kyuubi, Sasuke wondered when Naruto had learned the truth. Surely Naruto hadn't known when he was a small boy and Sasuke could only imagine how painful it had been for the blonde not understanding why he was treated so badly.

In Sasuke's opinion that was all he needed to know, he personally couldn't have cared less about Naruto's internal guest, he was only interested in the fact that Naruto was still Naruto and where the dobe was at the moment. Though he had to admit Naruto's prank did sound like the stuff he used to pull when they were kids, and strangely he found it comforting to find out some things hadn't changed. Not waiting to hear anymore Sasuke pushed off the side of the tower flipping back to land feet first on the street below and heading straight for Hokage Mountain.

-----------------------------------------------------

The two powerful ninja's smirked at one another when they felt the chakra from their eavesdropper leave. "I wondered how long that brat was going to stay." Tsunade huffed. "I'm glad you brought Naruto back. I wasn't sure how much longer Sasuke was going to last, he's not doing well with reconnecting. I think Naruto means more to Sasuke then even he realizes."

Leaning over the back of his chair Jiraiya popped his back, straighting back up Jiraiya popped his neck as well before he continued his conversation with Tsunade. "So it was the Uchiha boy then? He's back in everyone's good graces quickly." Tsunade nodded, "Well that's because he has no memories. It seems when his brother killed Orochimaru the curse was lifted, but it took all his knowledge from the time he was bitten until he awoke in Konoha Hospital a couple of months after the fight. Can't hold what happened against him when he seriously has no memories. We chalked it up to Orochimaru having control of him and pardoned him, it's not his fault what he was forced to do. He's still a Genin in rank so it's not like we don't have plenty of time to test his loyalty."

Pushing more of the paperwork out of her way Tsunade reached down into one of her drawers to retrieved her half empty bottle of sake and a couple of cups, setting them down she stood walking to the window to close it. "I can't believe you two were gone so long without a word, so Naruto could play jokes. I thought he had out grown such childish pranks by now." She said as she closed the window. "Now that we are alone . . . tell me more about the merger. The boy is still himself, no outward demonic characteristics?" Tsunade inquired going into Godaime mode as she returned to her seat pouring a serving of sake for them both. "You actually trust that killer fox to be merged with him?"

Jiraiya reached for his cup. "Look . . . I know this is hard to understand but, if what the kitsune said was true about why he attacked the village can we really hold it against him?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead as she thought about the reason Jiraiya said was behind the attack. How would she feel if her child was killed? Could she hold what happened to the village against even a creature like Kyuubi when such a crime called out for the need for revenge?

She was brought out of her thoughts by Jiraiya's voice. "Besides he gave his word and if it's one thing I've learned from witnessing their society it's that kitsune youkais don't break their word." Jiraiya explained taking a small sip. "Breaking their word is considered extremely shameful. Their kind has taken an immense liking to the kid; he's considered one of their own kind now. Trust me when I tell you they won't turn their backs on him." Jiraiya finished off his drink and placed his cup back on the desk. Reaching for her cup Tsunade took a sip. "I can't believe you let demons train the boy."

"They don't like to be called demons; it's a derogatory term, they prefer youkai or spirit." Jiraiya ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back more. "If you don't think you can accept the boy I'll leave with him and not return. He does have others who accept him with no problems; if he wants to be with humans Gaara has already extended the invitation to return to his village if you guys won't take him back. Plus I promised him I wouldn't leave him until he was home and settled. So I'll stay with him till he finds it, even if it isn't in this village." Placing her cup back down Tsunade replied. "It's not that I don't want him back, you know that but, I've got to think about the rest of the village and what is in Naruto's best interest too."

Moving to stand Jiraiya stood in front of her desk his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at her. "You know it's really sad; his own people can't accept him but, the spirits don't have a problem." The Godaime looked up at him with a questioning look. "What?"

Walking to her side of the desk Jiraiya leaned on the corner, a guilty look on his face. "It's when one group forgets that all have the right to life is when problems occur. That's one of the lessons I overheard them teaching him. Did you know there are entire races of spirits that live out in the wilds?" He questioned her but continued before she could answer. "Kitsunes are masters of illusion; they can even make the illusion reality. Anything can be made; whatever they desire can be built or transformed. You can't tell it from the real thing and the more of them that work together toward the same goal the more that can be made. Just a handful can build a village, plus they are able to fold space and time. A kitsune can turn a hole in the ground into a kingdom and control the flow of time inside their realms, everyday in the real world can add up to seven years inside one of their realms."

Turning to give her a sad smile he explained. "During that year we were missing that is where we were. The youkais instructed Naruto in the history of the world; being they're immortal they remember what we have forgotten. It seems there was a time when the kamis, youkais, and humans alike roamed the world living side by side in peace." Reaching up to rub his face with his hand Jiraiya sighed. "Somewhere along the way we humans became greedy towards the world causing the rift between our kinds. Their kind aren't naturally evil creatures, sure there are some that are evil just like humans can be evil; look at Uchiha Itachi or Orochimaru but as a whole they're just like you or me. They don't hate us, where we get into trouble with them is we have forgotten how to act around them. They are very proud beings and if they feel insulted that is when they lash out and problems happen, but if you are kind and mindful of their manners then one can get along easily with them. While I was there I saw not only full blooded ones but those who are half human and half youkai, born from human and youkai unions not created by a sealing jutsu like Naruto. When Kyuubi made it known he was merging with Naruto and adopting him as his offspring do you know not one of their kind we have come in contact with has had a problem accepting the boy. It doesn't matter to them that he's part human and they haven't had a problem with me either as long as I mean no harm then their fine with me too."

Walking towards the window Tsunade had just closed Jiraiya opened it to look out at the village while Tsunade turned in her chair to follow his movements. "What's the worst the kid ever did? Paint swirl marks on the mountain? Put a whoopie cushion under a stuck up old man?" Sighing he turned back to face his long time friend. "What does that say about us as a race that we hold such hate against a kid that never did anything other than be a kid looking for some attention? Believe me; the Yondaime would turn in his grave if he knew how this village treated that boy."

Jiraiya took a deep breath and let it out in one puff. "Besides. . .like I said before Naruto is still Naruto, he's still the same loveable kid he's always been. Now that he has control over all the chakra, he has the potential for great power. Not that it has any affect on him. One thing for sure he'll never be an assassin; he doesn't like to kill anyone. In fact the fight with Uchiha Itachi was harder for him because in the end it was his powers that caused the backlash that destroyed Itachi, the brat was actually sorry he had taken the bastard's life."

Tsunade sighed, she understood all to well, Naruto had always been so soft hearted. "It is said a ninja can not have emotions that we are but tools to be used by our villages." Shaking his head Jiraiya allowed a small knowing smile grace his lips as he replied. "Well yeah, I know that and you know that but Naruto made up his mind long ago to be a ninja in his own way." Tsunade shared Jiraiya's knowing smile as they both thought of the young shinobi that had touched their lives.

Tsunade shook her head, 'that sounds like Naruto alright.' Reaching up to wipe her watery eyes she nodded as she continued to smile. "I don't see any reason Naruto can't return home, he hasn't changed really from what you said and as long as he is the one in control we have nothing to worry about as far as Kyuubi's power is concerned. Where did you say the boy was at again?"

"He's waiting on top of Hokage Mountain for your decision if he is to be allowed to return to his home village. I'll inform him right now of your decision Hokage-sama." Walking towards the door Jiraiya stopped turning back to bow. "Thank you Hokage-sama, this will make the boy very happy." Turning back around Jiraiya continued to the door.

"Jiraiya . . . . " She called out stopping the wandering Sennin. Looking back with a questioning look on his face Tsunade instructed him. "Bring him back to my office right away, I want to see him. By the way, it's nice to have you back as well." Jiraiya smiled lecherously at her. "I knew you couldn't resist my charms Tsunade-hime." He answered turning back around and exiting her office, not waiting for her reply. Snorting Tsunade finished pouring the last of her sake into her cup and drank it down, anxiously waiting for Naruto to come see her.

--------------------------------------------------------

**jiji: ** old man/grandfather

**Ero Sennin:** perverted hermit (Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya)

**Kazekage: ** title for the leader of the Hidden Sand Village

**Sennin:** A wandering hermit or wiseman. People who obtain this unofficial title are very skilled in various jutsus and have a strength comparable to that of the Kage of a village.

**Gamakichi:** young son of Gamabunta (naruto calls Gamabunta 'boss') vol 15 ch 134 Gamabunta agrees to allow naruto into the family of frogs making him his underling when he is old enough to perform the sake ceremony with him. It is through this idea I've made the frogs have a more involved relationship with Naruto in the story.

**Gamayuu:** Name I have given to the large frog that helps Jiraiya in the bath house. Japanese; gama-frog, yuu-superior or gentle.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** Summoning Skill; A space-time skill in which a user signs a blood contract with various life forms and is able to call them forth when needed. The summoner uses blood as the medium for the technique. The size and number of life forms summoned depends on the amount of chakra utilized.

**Chakujitsu:** Name I have given to Naruto's first youkai sensei. Japanese; means steady, sound, trustworthy

**Noriko:** Japanese; doctrine; child of ceremony; law; order(female kitsune youkai retainer)

**Yasuo:** Japanese; peaceful one (male kitsune youkai retainer)

**neechan: **elder sister

**niisan:** older brother

**kitsune:** fox

**hime:** Japanese; means princess or a young lady of noble birth

**Suna:** sand, refering to Sand Village

**kunoichi:** female ninja

**youkai: ** spirit/demon (it's a general name for mystical creature, not necessarily evil)

**usuratonkachi: ** total moron (Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all _original _characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N WARNING: _ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (that's boy X boy) and hentai (boy X girl). Once again my portrayal of Naruto's parentage is just my idea, I do not claim if it is true or not. This is just what I'm using for the story. If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material or do not want to read spoilers then please push the back button now. **

**_My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. _ **

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change: **------------------------

_**STORY:**_

-------------------------------------------------**  
**

Naruto stopped on his trek up the mountain and looked behind him, making sure no one was around then reached up to his forehead and fazed out only to appear on top of Hokage Mountain. 'Geez, wish I would have known how to do that years ago, would have made getting up here loads easier.' He thought to himself, smiling one of his foxy grins as he knelt down placing a hand on top of the mountain. Under where he knelt was carved the image of the Yondaime on his left and Sandaime on his right.

Growing up he had always wondered about what had happened to his family; had they died somehow? Perhaps they had fought Kyuubi when he was on his rampage, or had he been unwanted even as he came into the world. If any good had come from his merger with Kyuubi it was gaining the knowledge of who his parents had been, and how he had come to be alone in the world.

It was a small comfort even if it didn't bring him any closer to knowing them. Being the bastard love child of the Yondaime was better than not having any idea what had happened to his parents. Naruto chuckled at his own thoughts. "And just who taught you such things father?" Naruto asked. In his mind he could imagine Ero Sennin taking his father, the future Yondaime to spy on the women at the bath house.

Since learning the truth Naruto had longed to come home and pay respects to the man who had not only fathered him but, also had entrusted him with Kyuubi. Earlier on in his life, after he had learned the truth about being the container for the fox, Naruto had felt this man had cursed him. He realized as he got older, that he was actually the first to acknowledge his worth by believing in him. Even though he was only an infant the Hokage; the best ninja in the whole village, recognized his worth and believed in his abilities. Because he did, he gave him the responsibility of protecting Konoha by being the container for the great fox spirit.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wasted no time after he heard what he needed to know about the robed figure he had followed around earlier, it was Naruto and he was back. 'Che, it's about time you got back usuratonkachi.' Smirking he made his way through town toward the Hokage Monument. Until his conscience decided it was time to remind him that he didn't just follow Naruto around. He had also spied on him and his sensei while they were at the public bath.

Jerking to a stop Sasuke's eyes went wide as his face heated up when he remembered what he had done. 'Ah shit . . . his sensei knew someone was looking in on them while they were in the bath. He blocked my view with that summoned frog.'

Clenching his fists as his right eye twitched Sasuke's imagination decided to provide a clear picture in his mind's eye of a small 12-year-old Naruto dripping wet from the hot spring. His normally spiky hair lying flat around his face, giving him the appearance of being defenseless. His imagination's chibi version of Naruto stood clutching a towel to cover his naked body as he pointed to Sasuke from behind his sensei. "Sensei, that's him. He's the . . . the pervert." The small, innocent, childish version of Naruto accused with wide teary blue eyes, adding a sniff or two for good measure. While a larger than life form of Jiraiya stood arms crossed scowling down at him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his vision, he took a couple of deep breaths taking the time to calm and assure himself that there was no way they could have known it was him. He had concealed his chakra so even if Jiraiya-sama had realized someone was peeking, there shouldn't be any way for them to know it had been him. Having collected himself, Sasuke continued on his way.

As he traveled, he allowed his thoughts to wander back to the time in his life when he had actually had some happy times. His thoughts went back to times he shared with Naruto and Sakura while in Team Seven.

Times Naruto would stand up to him for being a bastard and Sakura would yell at Naruto for yelling at him. The times he had ended up saving Naruto's butt or vise-a-versa. Good times when they worked together to complete missions or had a good spar and Kakashi would reward them all by treating them to lunch.

Of course all those times were far in the past, 'four almost five years in the past.' He reminded himself wishing he hadn't wasted all those lost years with Orochimaru. 'All those years. What do I have to show for them? I lost my chance for revenge, my memories of that time in my life, and I might have lost the only friend I ever had.' Sasuke huffed, 'well no way to know for sure until I talk to him.'

Running up the trail to the plateau above where the Hokage's faces were carved, Sasuke remembered what Kakashi and others had said he'd done to Naruto while under Orochimaru's control. 'Running up on him might not be the best idea.' He realized, the last time they had fought he had injuried the boy terribly. Slowing down to a walk he worked on catching his breath as he went the rest of the way up at a much slower pace. Heading towards where he could sense Naruto's presence, he shoved his hands into his pockets. Sasuke tried to assume a stance that would show Naruto he meant no harm. 'I don't want to startle him.' As he drew closer he could just make out the sound of someone talking. 'That sounds like Naruto.' Pushing through the last of the brush, he came upon the robed figure he had seen earlier. Silently he listened to Naruto as he talked to the stone monument.

Naruto had knelt down above where the faces of the third and fourth Hokage were carved. Bowing low so he was touching his head to the ground he began his prayer to the two powerful men that had a great affect on his life. "I wanted to apologize for all the mean things I use to say about you when I was younger, I didn't know you were my father. I realize now great Yondaime that you put Kyuubi in me because you believed in my abilities, and not to curse me. Thanks for believing in me."

Naruto sighed as he reached down to lay his hand on the ground above the figure of Sandaime. "I miss you old man. I know I gave you a lot of hell when you were still alive, all the tricks I pulled." Naruto laughed a bit thinking of the time he had showed his Oiroke no Jutsu to the old man and made him pass out from a severe nose bleed. That had been one of the funniest things he had ever done to old Sarutobi-sama. Smiling fondly at his memories he assured the Sandaime's spirit. "I have found my own way to be a ninja; I hope you'll be proud of the ninja I've become. Don't worry; I didn't forget the handful of things you told me. They helped me find the reasons to feel how I do about our village and I still dream some day I will walk in the footsteps of the Hokage. I promise all of you that I will strive to protect our village." Sitting back up Naruto smiled under his hood at the figure he couldn't see but, could feel watching him. 'Well it seems the genius Uchiha has found me after all.'

'The fourth is his father?' Reeling from the information for a moment Sasuke looked down at the ground he was standing on above the carvings. 'Hn, what else would I expect from Konoha's most surprising ninja.' He was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto calling out to him.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to listen in when someone is paying homage to the dead?" He chastised Sasuke while he kept his back to him. Sasuke drew back, shocked that Naruto had realized he was even there; it didn't seem possible for him to have seen him with that hood covering his head so completely. "Even if you are a rude bastard it's good to see you're all right and back home where you belong." Naruto said as he moved to stand and face Sasuke who had pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. "Hn . . . it's good to have you back too, dobe." Sasuke replied as he smirked at his long lost friend.

"Doesn't one normally pray at a shrine when paying homage to the dead not a mountain?" Throwing a hand behind his covered head Naruto snickered. "True, true but, sometimes you have to go to where the spirits are so they can listen to you. Not all are willing to stay within the shrine, besides when have I ever been one to do what folks normally do?"

Lowing his head hiding within the large hood of the robe, he continued. "Sorry about Itachi." Sasuke shrugged indifferently looking away, "don't. . .he threatened your life, you had every right to protect your self." Naruto nodded, "well yes but, your revenge?" Sasuke shook his head, "just drop it okay." Naruto's hood nodded his agreement.

"Che . . . lose the robe." Sasuke commented beginning to be bothered by his friend hiding from him. 'Even his sleeves extended way past his hands, completely hiding him from view. What are you hiding usuratonkachi?' Naruto wrapped his sleeve-covered hands in the front of his robe shaking his head vigorously. "No, no Sasuke I can't take my robe off. Jiraiya-jiji is with Tsunade-baba right now to make sure it is all right if I return. I'm not the same as I was before. . .I've changed Sasuke. . .you've got to understand, I . . . I was the container for the Kyuubi, the kitsune that attacked the village, we've merged." Naruto stuttered through his explanation praying it wasn't going to cost him more of Sasuke's hatred. "I'm as much kitsune spirit as I am human anymore." He explained a touch of sadness in his voice. "Jiraiya is used to me but, I'm afraid of how others will see me."

"Don't be stupid, of course you've changed." Sasuke couldn't see the look of sadness that passed over Naruto's face hiding under his robe before he could wallow too much in his pain Sasuke spoke again. "I haven't seen you since you were 12. You're what 17 almost 18? How am I going to pick you out of a crowd after Hokage Tsunade-sama welcomes you back if you don't show yourself dobe?"

"Ugh . . . ." Naruto drew back, shocked at Sasuke's reasoning. "You mean you're not bothered by the fact . . . ." Sasuke shook his head, a smile on his face. "Phf . . . of course not, I can tell you are still you after all." Just like he missed the pained expression, Sasuke also missed the look of happiness that spread across Naruto's face. "You see Sasuke. . .it seems I'm not aging anymore at least not since the merger when I was 16, so you see I don't really look much different since the last time you saw me." Sasuke scrunched up his face in confusion. "Last time?"

"Yeah . . . you know when we had that fight in the Valley of the Ends. I take that back, I have gotten a little taller." Naruto boasted as he bounced on his feet with his hands clasped behind his back. "Oh, and my hair is longer but it helps for it to be longer for some of the defensive jutsu's Ero Sennin taught me. Besides that I haven't changed since then really. Except this time I don't have a hole through my chest from your hand." Naruto causally remarked but unlike Sasuke he didn't miss the look of horror that flashed a cross his face as Sasuke pulling back slightly flinching.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned taking a step toward the dark-haired young man. Reigning in his emotions, Sasuke asked. "What do you mean?" Naruto walked closer figuring if Sasuke was going to attack him then it would have already happened. "Yeah . . . remember, it was time for the snake bastard to take a new body. I followed you and tried to stop you from going so he couldn't take you. We fought and I was seriously whipping your ass but I miscalculated. That whole you're my best friend so I have to kill you thing just threw me off." Naruto explained as he gestured with his hands. "In the end you managed to put your hand through my chest." Reaching up to touch the spot that Sasuke had hit him Naruto sneaked a peek at the dark-haired shinobi, the expression on Sasuke's face clearly showed his discomfort. Trying to sound cheerful despite what they were talking about Naruto laughed, hoping to take away part of the haunted look in Sasuke's eyes. "Boy, you sure did get me that time Sasuke. Thought you had me for sure. I was able to scratch your head band though, and you said I wouldn't be able to. I proved you wrong huh?"

Sasuke bowed his head to hide his eyes under his bangs. "Naruto . . . I . . . when I woke up after Orochimaru was killed, the last thing I remembered was when the three of us had been taking the Chunnin exam and I was bit by him." Sasuke unconsciously reached up to the spot where Orochimaru had bitten him. "It was part of the curse. It took all my memories from the moment I was bit till the curse was lifted. I . . . I'm . . . sor . . . sor . . . ."

He was interrupted by Naruto's happy voice. "No worries Sasuke." He said, waving a sleeved-covered hand at him. Sasuke gave him a questioning look as Naruto reached a sleeve-covered hand under his robe and appeared to be rubbing his nose with it. "Actually that makes me really happy. I always hoped it really wasn't your idea to try and hurt me. I understand, it was that snake bastard controlling you, so don't sweat it, let's just forget it. I'm just glad you're back." Naruto finished dropping his hand from under his hood.

Sasuke stared at the ground awed by the fact that Naruto would just let what happened go so easily. "Forget it? You forgive me just like that, how? If it were me in your place . . . ."

Naruto's snorting interrupted him at that moment. Sasuke looked up at his lost teammate; Naruto had wrapped his hands around the back of his hood-covered head and was rocking on the balls of his feet in a carefree manner. "Yes, yes if you were in my place, you'd want revenge right?" Gasping Sasuke realized what he said was true. 'He's right. I wouldn't care about the reasons or why. I'd just want to get back at whoever hurt me.' Once again Naruto's voice brought Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"I agree, sometimes some situations call out for revenge. But still, you know I've gotten to travel a lot with Ero Sennin and we've met all kinds of people. The longer I live and the more I see just proves that there's more to life than just what we can see with our eyes." Naruto explained showing the same intelligence about life he often shocked them with in the past. Sasuke lowered his head to hide under his bangs to think, his friend didn't give him much time to think before he began talking again. "What happens after you get revenge? Hopefully, you live. Living and the connections to others is what makes things okay. Revenge won't ever give you that." Naruto explained, now facing Sasuke, dropped his hands off the back of his head. "Ah, I'm sorry." Naruto said reaching under his hood to scratch the side of his head. A nervous reaction Naruto had often done when they were kids when he was embarrassed. "Jiraiya-jiji says sometimes I just don't know when to shut up. I just talk and talk, just to hear a voice you know and . . . ."

Sasuke interrupted him this time. "Thanks . . . . " Naruto jerked his head up to look at Sasuke, cocked his head sideways. "You've given me a lot to consider." Sasuke answered his unspoken question as he felt his lips pull up into a rare smile. He bowed his head to try and hide under his bangs so he didn't have to face Naruto. It seemed his friend didn't hold anything against him; it was more than he could have hoped for and later when he was alone Sasuke was determined he would think about what Naruto had said.

His eyes widened when he realized Naruto had moved himself beside him. With his right hand up to the left side of his hooded face Naruto leaned in whispering. "Sooo, have you and Sakura gone out on a date since you've returned to the village?" Sasuke could just imagine the lecherous smirk on Naruto's face. Sasuke shook his head no as he whispered back. "Rock Lee and she are a thing these days." Naruto drew back gasping as he threw his hands over where his mouth must have been. "Nooo, bushy brows and Sakura? Really?" Sasuke felt himself smile again; yes he had missed the knucklehead.

Just as Naruto was beginning to rapidly fire out one question after another about others they knew a small cloud of smoke popped up near them, a small frog appeared from within. All thoughts of gossip stopped at the arrival of the frog as Naruto dropped down to grab the frog up holding the small creature up to his cloaked face. "Hey little brother, what brings you here?" The small frog waved off Naruto's question pointing at him strictly. "Jiraiya says to get your butt to Tsunade-sama's office pronto." The young frog brother relayed before disappearing from Naruto's grip. "Hmph, bossy little amphibian." Naruto complained folding his arms over his chest.

Sasuke shook his head, the barest hint of a smile still in place, his imagination provided him with the image of his friend when they were younger pouting. 'Yes, I definitely missed him. I think my face is going to hurt from smiling so much.' He thought to himself as Naruto changed from one emotion to the next, reaching out to grab Sasuke's wrist pulling him down the path away from the mountain top. "Come on Sasuke, let's go see what Tsunade-baba has to say!" He exclaimed leading the way off the mountain with Sasuke in tow.

They made good time from the mountain meeting up with Jiraiya in front of the tower. "I see you've already met up with a friend Naruto." The older man commented as Naruto continued to drag Sasuke by his wrist. "Mhm, the bastard thought he could sneak up on me. So what's the word Ero Sennin?" Naruto's words were joking but Jiraiya could hear the tension in his voice. 'He's still worried about what's going to happen.' He reminded himself as he leaned back and laughed loudly at his student in hopes to relax the mood. "I told you boy, no woman can resist me. You should have more faith in the Great Frog Tamer Jiraiya."

He could almost see the twinkling of admiration in the boy's eyes from under his hood. "Really jiji, the old hag said I could return and I'm still a ninja? Naruto asked, he had released his friend's wrist and fisted his hands in front of him pumping them in excitement. Jiraiya winked at his student giving him a thumb's up, "I told you everything would be fine." Flinging his arms up above his head Naruto yelled out in excitement running around. "Yeah! I get to come home . . . I'm still a ninja." His hands now exposed from his sleeves' Naruto posed and gave them both the victory sign. "Watch out Konoha your future Hokage is back."

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's antics. "Hn . . . I'll be sure to warn everyone." Slumping at Sasuke's chiding remark Naruto pointed at him accusingly. "You just wait teme, I'm going to be Hokage someday and then you'll be bowing to me." He warns him jerking his thumb back to point to himself. 'Che, still with that Hokage business Naruto? You haven't changed a bit have you?' Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes at the blonde's claim. 'Though he did defeat Itachi. . .if he is capable of that then just maybe someday he could fulfill his dream.' He admitted to himself at last waving Naruto off carelessly assuring him. "When that day happens I'll be the first to bow." Naruto dropped his hands to his sides unable to say anything for a moment. 'Sasuke said _when_ not _if_.' He realized moving his head just right so the sunshine illuminated him within his hood Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled warmly at him.

Finally able to see the face of his long lost friend Sasuke felt his breath catch somewhere inside him as he gazed into the brilliant blue of Naruto's eyes. 'He's worried about how he looks?' Sasuke said to himself, his heart thumping so loud in his ears he was sure the others could hear it as well as he took in the sight of his friend. 'He hasn't really changed much at all.' Sasuke decided satisfied that for once since waking in the hospital he had found something that had not changed dramatically, cocking his head he smiled back.

From his reaction Naruto could tell Sasuke had seen him and it only made him smile more, now giving one of his foxy grins as he chuckled. 'Figures' Sasuke thought shaking his head. 'After everything I finally find a piece of my past that hasn't changed to hold on to and it's him.' Sasuke huffed at his own thoughts but continued to keep his eyes locked on his friend.

Jiraiya snorted at the two boys and shook his head. "Come on; bring your friend with you. Tsunade wasn't too happy that I didn't bring you the first time, let's not keep her waiting." The spell the two had cast upon one another broke at Jiraiya's words; nodding Naruto followed Jiraiya into the tower motioning for Sasuke to come as well, which he did.

Jiraiya lead the way into the tower to Shizune's desk, catching her attention right away, cautiously she checked out the robed figure with Jiraiya. "What's wrong Shizune nee-chan?" Naruto asked from within his robe. "Naruto, is that really you?" She asked standing up and moving over in front of him. "Yep, in the flesh." Naruto happily answered as she examined his swathed figure. Turning to Jiraiya she gave him a look that clearly asked, _'what's with the robe?' _To which Jiraiya returned with a look that said, _'don't ask.' _Clearing his throat Jiraiya motioned toward the Hokage's office. "Shouldn't we go in? Tsunade wanted to see the brat right away." Nodding Shizune gave Naruto a quick welcome home hug. "I'm glad your back Naruto, we've all missed you." She told him with a warm smile then ushered them into Tsunade's office.

Entering Tsunade's office Jiraiya stood slightly in front of Naruto while Sasuke took up a spot leaning against a wall. "See Tsunade, just like I said, here he is safe and sound." The Godaime stood from her desk, putting Tonton; her pet pig down and made her way over to them using one hand to shove Jiraiya out of her way. "Move pervert. Naruto is that really you brat?" She asked grasping him by the shoulders. Still hiding under his hood Naruto nodded letting her know it was him. Reaching up toward the hood as she leaned in puckering up, she went to lay a welcome home kiss to where she believed his forehead to be. As she pulled the hood down her eyes widened as she jerked back. "Ugh!" She yelled wiping her mouth furiously as she glared at the small frog that was sitting on top of Naruto's head.

Gamakichi put one webbed hand up to his mouth as he turned away slightly; a shy blush adorned his checks. Naruto chuckled as he held out his hands; palms up, giving his ever present adopted brother a place to sit off of his head. Gamakichi made his move and hopped down to sit on Naruto's palms, a slight blush still on his frog face.

"Aaah, Tsunade-bachan I think you embarrassed him." Naruto remarked with a foxy grin. "I wasn't aiming for the frog you baka." She chided him as she shook her fist at him. Gamakichi leaning on his back legs folded his front legs over his chest snubbing his nose at the Godaime. "Well I'll have you know I don't normally kiss on the first date so you should feel privileged." Tsunade covered her eyes for a moment; she should have known nothing can be easy when Naruto was involved. That thought made her smile; not because she really looked forward to dealing with the boy's tantrums and tricks but it meant he was home and that she did want.

"Are there any other animals I should be wary of?" Naruto nodded gesturing with his head to his side pockets. "Just a couple of fox kits in my pockets." He promised as his retainers took this moment to pop their heads out of his pockets.

Shaking her head at his menagerie, she walked back to him and held his shoulders, taking a good look at his condition. Seeing he was in good shape and health she reached up to push his hitai-ate up as she leaned back in, this time was able to kiss his forehead without any interruptions. "I'm glad your back kid . . . things were getting pretty dull with you gone." She whispered drawing back from the kiss.

Blushing from her welcome Naruto smiled his warmest, sweetest smile to her. "I missed you baba-chan, thanks for letting me come home even with what has happened." Tsunade nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about what happened you are still yourself and in complete control, that is all that matters. Don't worry this doesn't need to be common knowledge." Drawing away Naruto huffed at her. "No, I don't want to live life as a lie ever again, I want to be here and accepted for who I am. I deserve that much don't I?" The Godaime chuckled at her precious person. "I should have known you wouldn't make it easy. All right, I'll let the council know. Seeing as you saved the entire group that was sent to help you and we are now free from Orochimaru, the Akatsuki group and Uchiha Itachi I don't think they can hold the merger against you." Sighing in relief at her understanding, the blonde shinobi relaxed a bit. "Thanks, I just don't want this come back and bite me because we weren't truthful. I'd rather have to leave now then get settled in and then be forced out." Tightening her grip on his shoulders Tsunade bent down looking squarely in his eyes. "Listen to me, this is an order from your Godaime. You are staying and you are still a ninja of Konoha. This village is your home as much as it is anyone else's, you have proven over and over again to be a loyal and capable shinobi. I will not allow the stupidity of a few to infest our home, you are worth more to me then any of them. I want you settle in and reconnect with your friends, that will be your mission for now."

Sasuke had been quietly watching the interaction between their Hokage and Naruto from his place against the wall. When the stupid hood finally came down he was glad to see that Naruto hadn't changed much at all. 'What a relief, if this is what he was afraid would scare everyone away, he has a strange idea of hideous.' He admitted to himself, for his friend's appearance was far from scary. Naruto had unbuttoned his robe so Tsunade could give him a once over, even pulling up his shirt for her to examine his seal. 'Will he ever stop wearing orange?' Sasuke wondered, though it was true the color did look good on him. He still had an orange and blue jump suit on though it wasn't the same as the one he wore as a kid. It was obvious he had done a lot of training while he was gone, from what Sasuke could see when Naruto pulled up his shirt he was well built. Not bulky like Kiba or Chouji but not thin like Shikamaru either, it was certain that while he had grown some he would still be the shortest guy from the rookie nine. 'He's still about the height of the girls. Che . . . I think Sakura might be taller by a hair.' Sasuke smirked at his thoughts remembering how Naruto had always hated being the shortest. What Naruto had said about having let his hair grow was true, his spiky blonde hair reached his shoulders now. 'He said it helped with some defensive moves Jiraiya taught him, that must be why he has left it loose unlike most who tie it up when they have longer hair.' Sasuke reminded himself, continuing to memorize his friend's appearance. While his face had lost some of the roundness it had held as a child the same three lined markings were there on his checks, all in all his face was still very childlike in a way. 'His eyes are still the truest blue I've ever seen and so expressive. They hold an innocence to them, he comes across almost childlike.' His mind supplied, he was just glad he had been allowed to come with him. 'I wouldn't have had a chance to see him so clearly if I hadn't come.'

Sasuke was brought out of his inner conversation when his view of Naruto was obscured when Tsunade stood up and ruffled Naruto's blonde mop. Naruto dropped his shirt smiling as brightly as a sunny day, as the Godaime went back to sit behind her desk. "So Naruto, Jiraiya says you have received training from many wonderful Sennin during your travels. Have you learned a lot from them?" Naruto chuckled changing his warm smile to a sly grin. "You better believe it, Tsunade-baba. I can't wait to show you."

The conversation was stopped when Kakashi popped into the room out of a cloud of smoke. "You called Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked facing the Godaime. Kakashi's only visible eye widened when he heard his name happily called followed by someone short and blonde grabbing him. Looking down at the unruly spikes of blonde hair Kakashi held his hands out to the side as he blinked at his new attachment. "Hi sensei did you miss me?" Naruto asked looking up at his Jounin leader. "Naruto. . .you finally home then?" Kakashi asked giving the still short boy a pat on the head, smiling through his mask as he relaxed his stance. Releasing him, Naruto nodded with a large smile still planted on his face. "Yep, finally safe enough for me to return and I'm all healed up now too. I'm so happy Sasuke was found but he says he doesn't remember anything that happened to him after he was bitten."

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets huffing. "I'm right here you idiot. Don't talk about me like I'm not." Turning back to his irate friend Naruto shrugged his shoulders looking sheepishly at Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke." Shaking his head Sasuke closed his eyes muttering. "Dobe . . . . " Much to Naruto's aggravation, just that one word began the common come back from their past. "What did you call me teme?" He asked shaking his fist at the dark-haired ninja.

Jiraiya interrupted the escalating fight by calling Kakashi's attention to him. " So, Kakashi would you be willing to take Naruto back under you again?" Glancing over to the Godaime for confirmation Kakashi quirked up his eyebrow at her in question. Smiling Tsunade nodded letting the Jounin know that Naruto would be staying. Returning to his normal calm lazy look Kakashi's mask crinkled a little as he smiled. "Well I guess this means I finally get my old team back then."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's expression changed from happy to somewhat sad as he listened to the others talk. "Naruto?" Sasuke tried to gain his attention. Raising his eyes Naruto smiled sadly as he shook his head. The others in the room had heard Sasuke speak to him and were now watching them carefully.

"What's wrong boy? I thought this is what you were wanting?" Jiraiya called out to him giving him a worried look. Bowing his head again Naruto nodded. "Yes, this is what I wanted." He confirmed though he still didn't look very convincing. Huffing Jiraiya crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at his student. "Then what's the matter? Do you not want Kakashi here for a sensei, got someone better in mind?" Jiraiya poked, smirking when the Jounin slapped his chest with his hand as if the statement had hurt. The blonde ninja quickly shot his hands out in front of him shaking them like he was surrendering. "No, no . . . that's not it. I couldn't ask for a better Jounin teacher then Kakashi-sensei and being back on team seven with my friends is a dream come true." He assured them as Kakashi straightened up giving Jiraiya a satisfied smirk. "I . . . I just thought . . . you wouldn't be dumping me off and leaving so soon Ero Sennin." Naruto finally admitted as he twisted the toe of his shoe into the floor.

Jiraiya's ignored the rest of the people in the room for a moment as he made his way over in front of his student, laying his hands on his shoulders and gaining is undivided attention. "Its true boy, I won't always be in the village. You know that I've wandered for a long time. It's in my blood I'm afraid. That doesn't mean you won't be with me." The old Sennin explained patting his chest where his heart laid. "I am not dumping you off." Leaning down so he was looking eye to eye with his student Jiraiya continued. "I'm setting everything up so I know when the time comes and I can't stand it any longer I can leave knowing with whom I'm leaving you with. I want to make sure you're surrounded by people who care about you, good friends and a competent sensei that will take good care of you. Do you understand now?" Naruto closed his eyes against the sting of the happy tears he could feel in his eyes, he wasn't going to cry he was way too old to do such things. "I understand, thanks Jiraiya-sensei for looking out for me." Opening his eyes, he grinned. "I suppose Kakashi will work out well, he's as perverted as you are so I'll be comfortable with that."

Kakashi huffed, here he had hurried to the Hokage's office and all he was getting were cheap shots. "Ooi, what is this pick on Kakashi day?" The others in the room laughed as Naruto bounded over to him hugging him again. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei sometimes you just make an easy target. I'm very glad to be with you again." Patting him on the head Kakashi admitted. "I'm glad to have all my students finally back as well."

They jerked apart when Tsunade spoke. "Your not going to start spouting about spring time of youth like Gai will you?" Clearing his throat Kakashi admitted. "Well I have been sparring a lot with him, he might be rubbing off on me." Smirking Tsunade continued. "Mhmm, well anyway . . . are you willing to start back where you were by reforming Team Seven?" The Godaime inquired, propping her chin on one of her palms. "You have been unwilling to take on any other students and since it seems all the members are back." She reminded him steeping her fingers in front of her face. "With both Sasuke and Naruto still being listed as Genin and Sakura is Chunnin your team can be brought back together easily enough."

Kakashi nodded to her question. He wasn't going to acknowledge anything else she had said. He knew his refusal to give up on his old team had irked the Godaime. But he simply wasn't willing to give up on them, they had been the first team he had ever passed. "Do you think Sakura would be willing to return to the team?" Tsunade smiled as she chuckled a bit. "I believe she'd enjoy that, she has been mainly working in the hospital and going with other teams since she is a medic-nin now. I'm sure she would be willing to rejoin Team Seven. Anything else before you take your team back?"

Glancing back at Naruto, who just seemed to be thrumming with excitement, gave Kakashi and idea. "Would it be possible for me to spar with Naruto? Just to see how well he has improved during his absence." Smiling Tsunade nodded to Kakashi that it was all right with her. "Well Naruto, are you up to a challenge?" Turning back to his blonde student Kakashi asked as his one visible eye crinkled from his smile.

Jiraiya held onto Naruto's shoulders attempting to keep the boy from bouncing around the room in excitement. "Oh yeah, oh yeah . . . this is going to be great, just me and Kakashi-sensei. Any rules I should know about? Do I have to get a bell again? Huh, huh, huh?" Watching Jiraiya trying to control the wild ninja Kakashi sighed. 'He's still full of energy it seems.' Shaking his head no, his masked sensei explained. "I thought we could just have a friendly spar, you can show me some of the new techniques you've learned. We'll just see where it takes us . . . . " The Jounin instructor shrugged looking bored as always, but he was beginning to wonder if he should be concerned about the huge vulpine grin Naruto was wearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**usuratonkachi: ** total moron (Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)

**baka:** idiot, stupid

**Akatsuki: **organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn

**jiji: **grandfather, old man

**baba**: grandmother, hag

**teme:** bastard

**ooi: **hey

**Ero Sennin: ** perverted hermit (Naruto's name for Jiraiya)

**kitsune: ** fox

**dobe: ** dead last (Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)

**sensei:** teacher

**Godaime: **term used when refering to the 5th person to hold the title of Hokage; the 5th leader of Konoha

**hitai-ate:** forehead protector

**Gamakichi:** young son of Gamabunta (Narrate calls Gamabunta 'boss') vol. 15 ch 134 Gamabunta agrees to allow Narrate into the family of frogs making him his underling when he is old enough to perform the sake ceremony with him. It is through this idea I've made the frogs have a more involved relationship with Narrate in the story.

**Sennin: **A wandering hermit or wiseman. Those who obtain this unofficial title are very skilled in various jutsus and have a strength comparable to that of the Kage of a village. I have seen the spelling many different ways for this term, this is the spelling from the web site I used for Japanese terms from Naruto and is also the spelling I got from an online English to Japanese translator. I will use this spelling for the story.

**Genin:** Rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.

**Chuunin:** After at least 8 missions genins can be nominated by their Jounin sensei to participate in the Chuunin selection exam. Chuunin perform C to B rank missions. Acquire military jacket /vest.

**Jounin: ** Level after Chuunin, elite ninja's, can take on Genin teams, do A and S rank missions. Perform other positions in village.

**chibi: **child

**shinobi:** another term for ninja


	5. Chapter 5

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all _original_ characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N WARNING: _ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (that's boy X boy) and hentai (boy X girl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or do not want to read spoilers than please push the back button now. **

**_ADDITIONAL WARNINGS:_** **There will be slash pairing (boy X boy) hinted at in this chapter, pairing (Kak/Iru)**

**_My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. _ **

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change: **-----------------------------

**STORY:**

------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Much to Shizune's dismay, Tsunade had pushed aside her paperwork to come with them. Under the pretense that being the Godaime she needed to know what all her ninja's were capable of. Shizune sighed, excusing herself from the show saying that someone had to keep things running. She gave Tsunade a look that promised to hunt her down if she wasn't back in a reasonable amount of time. Kakashi lead the way to a secluded spot near the training grounds that he had always used for Team Seven to practice. Being it was still in the early hours of the morning they were able to get there without an audience.

Jiraiya stood beside her, his arms crossed with a smug look on his face waiting for the sparring to begin. "You seem confident about this, you old fool. Do you think the boy can beat Kakashi?" Tsunade inquired leaning forward to look Jiraiya in the eye. Laughing, the frog Sennin explained. "Since they are just sparring for fun and not in a life threatening situation Kakashi can beat him, simply because Naruto won't take it seriously." Tsunade cocked her head, scrunching her brow, she asked. "All that's happened to him and all the training he has had and still he is unable to beat Kakashi?"

Sighing Jiraiya turned his gaze to her. "The boy has learned a lot while away, but he is still young and does make mistakes. He did learn some techniques from the other Sennin's he studied with. The youkai's mainly taught him how to be sly and sneaky." Reaching out Jiraiya laid his hand on her shoulder. "Naruto has the drive and potential to become a great shinobi. Like all of us, over time he will gain skills and experience that will help him fulfill his dreams. The older he gets the more of Kyuubi's power he'll gain as well. He has the potential to be much more than just the Jinchuuriki."

Releasing her shoulder, he turned his attention back to his student. "If his life or the life of someone he cared about were in danger, then he would go all out and hold nothing back. He would sacrifice himself to protect those he cares about, but this evaluation with Kakashi is play and he'll treat it that way. I'm sure we'll all get a good show." Jiraiya explained sneaking a peek at Sasuke, who was the only other one there to watch the fight.

Sasuke stood rigid, watching the two shinobi's that were currently talking, he would never admit he was excited to watch the two spar, but he was ready with his Sharinganso he could catch all of Naruto's moves. Just so he would know what to expect when they sparred, and he intended for them to spar soon.

----------------------------------------------

Standing in the field Kakashi had led them to sensei and student faced off. Well actually Kakashi still had one of his 'Icha Icha Paradise' books out scanning the pages carelessly while Naruto went on about the different sensei's he had studied under while gone. 'This should be interesting.' The Jounin admitted to himself as he finally glanced at his once again student. The boy still had his robe on although he had left the hood down. Kakashi wondered if he would really fight wearing such a thing. The young frog still sat atop Naruto's head, and in his pockets were the two fox kits with their heads peeking out, watching Kakashi intently. 'They don't seem to be a threat, and their chakra is very low but I don't think those two are normal foxes.' He surmised clicking his book shut and moving to put it in his pocket.

"Naruto. . .will your friends be sparring with you?" Kakashi lazily remarked fastening his pocket so his book didn't become a target again. Naruto looked down at the foxes who returned his gaze and then up at Gamakichi who leaned down over his forehead. Returning his attention to Kakashi, Naruto snickered blushing slightly. "I'm so use to them being with me I forgot. Sorry sensei I'll just be a minute." The blonde shinobi explained as he trotted over to Jiraiya pulling Gamakichi off his head as he went. "Here jiji." Naruto causally remarked handing the frog to Jiraiya not noticing Tsunade cocked an eyebrow when Naruto used his new title in regards to the Sennin. Pulling the two kits from his pockets Naruto placed them on the ground on either side of his traveling companion. "You guys stay with Jiraiya-jiji, I get to spar with Kakashi-sensei. It's just for fun so no interfering." The boy explained to the array of animals he carried with him.

Raising a webbed front foot Gamakichi gave him a few last moment instructions before the fight. "Remember what you've learned, make us proud. Don't give him any slack just because he's your sensei again, kick his ass tadpole." The small amphibian instructed as the two kits made growling noises agreeing with the frog. Nodding Naruto returned to face off against Kakashi.

Shaking his head at his blonde student Kakashi smiled through his mask as Naruto took up a defensive stance. "Should I take offense that a frog just told you to kick my ass or should you at being called a tadpole?" He asked, his voice reflected his humor. Kakashi watched Naruto, in the past the boy would have been upset by his teasing; now it only made him smile more.

"Well, Gamabunta did adopt me into the family. These summoned creatures's age differently than humans do; I'm sure you're aware of that since you have the pack dogs." Naruto explained surprising Kakashi that he had learned something so important while away. 'The boy never seemed to get stuff like this before; I guess he may have matured some after all.' The silver haired ninja admitted to himself as Naruto continued. "Being that the summoned age differently in their time I am younger than Gamakichi, so that would make me a tadpole to him and I do plan on kicking your ass so I don't think either of us should be offended. Unless the idea of me kicking your ass offends you?" Naruto explained dropping the stance he had taken to stretch his arms above him, seeming to forget about the fact they were suppose to be sparring. "Are we going to talk all day or are we going to get started?" Kakashi shook his head still smiling, his visible eye squinting from his smile. "Oh, I'm not offended. You're more than welcome to try Naruto. Let's start . . . right now."

With that Kakashi went on the offensive, rushing toward Naruto, intending to punch his student. A little shocked that Kakashi would attack first Naruto jumped back avoiding the punch as his sensei produced several shurikens. Doing a cartwheel to avoid the throwing stars, Naruto then turned the cartwheel into a back bend. Straightening back up Naruto held a small wooden, jointed toy dragon that he had pulled from his robe while bent over. Charging the toy up with chakra Naruto ran flinging the toy toward Kakashi. Calling out, "Omocha Ryuu no Jujutsu" while releasing it. As it flew from his hands the simple, harmless toy quickly began to change thanks to the chakra, growing till it was about the size of a horse, heading for Kakashi with its jaws opened wide.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened as the dragon creature headed right at him, the Jounin teacher had been surprised to see that Naruto's chakra had changed from the last time he had seen him; before his chakra had been blue and would change to red when he drew on the power of Kyuubi but, now it was purple. While this chakra didn't give off the same evil feeling as it did when it was red, it certainly was just as overwhelmingly powerful.

Jumping into the trees to avoid the creature, quickly he pulled his hitai-ate up, exposing his Sharingan eye. 'I never would have thought I'd need this when fighting Naruto.' He thought to himself as he looked at the dragon creature now with both eyes. The Sharingan exposed the truth behind the creature he was attempting to evade was actually similar to Naruto's Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Shadow clones were charged up with chakra and could cause damage to an opponent, the same as this simple toy.

Exiting the tree cover Kakashi headed toward Naruto with the dragon still in pursuit. Pulling out a kunai Kakashi aiming for the creature, luckily he hit the dragon causing it to disappear with a loud pop. Glancing back over his shoulder where the beast had been. The Jounin found the original toy dragon lying harmlessly on the ground where the powerful looking creature had been moments before. "Impressive . . . . " Kakashi commented, pushing his chakra into his legs to increase his speed, the Jounin suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. Now within striking range, his sensei side kicked him in the chest.

Seeing his sensei approaching so rapidly Naruto barely had time to utter "Hari Jizou" causing his hair to extend and harden covering himself in spikes as the hit connected sending him flying back. Kakashi hissed as he pulled his leg back, one of the spikes had stabbed his leg when his kick had hit. 'Damn, he has learned a lot.' The silver haired ninja commented to himself ignoring the slight burn in his leg.

Rolling himself into a ball Naruto released the jutsu. When the ground came under his hands on his next roll, Naruto pushed himself into a handstand to end the somersaults. From the handstand he quickly pushed off landing himself back on his feet. Wasting no time, once his feet hit the ground Naruto launched into the air. Pulling out a shuriken, he placed it in his mouth, he made the signs for the Shihouhappou Shuriken no Maki. The area quickly filled with Naruto's shadow clones all holding a throwing star which they let loss right at Kakashi's position. The sound of several of the shurikens connecting with their target could be heard only for the Jounin to disappear in a pop of smoke leaving a log behind.

Allowing his clones to disappear Naruto checked around trying to find his sensei. Taking up a defensive stance, he slowly pulled out his kunai from his pack cautiously checking for the tingle of Kakashi's chakra. At the sudden feeling of someone grabbing his legs and pulling downward he realized he had found him. Charging his fist with chakra Naruto punched down into the ground hitting Kakashi in the cheek, under his Sharingan eye. Squinting at the pain, Kakashi lost his hold on the boy's legs allowing Naruto to withdraw.

Jumping far from Kakashi's reach Naruto watched as his sensei exited the ground; it was obvious he'd be sporting a shiner soon. Smiling as bright as the sun, Naruto began praising his sensei. "That was really cool Kakashi-sensei, first a Kawarimi no Jutsu then Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu, you really know how to pull good tricks." Taking a deep breath and relaxing his stance Naruto said. "Now it's my turn for a trick, I'm so excited Kakashi-sensei. I get to show off one of my greatest moves I learned to you."

Kakashi shook his head at the young man's antics, he had underestimated him. "You're not supposed to tell your opponent what your doing Naruto." He reminded him while Naruto's smile turned into a foxy grin as he raised his pointer and middle finger of one hand to his forehead. "Oh this is just for fun, not really a fight so I can play as much as I want. Get ready now sensei, Kyouninnin no Jujutsu Yajuu."

Watching with his Sharingan for the unknown move, Kakashi was shocked when his student didn't perform any hand signs. Naruto stood still, the only thing that changed was his chakra. 'The move isn't something I can copy. It has to do with his chakra. This is a type of Kinjutsu. No, could it be a Hitjutsu?' Kakashi wondered watching as Naruto's form wavered, as it cleared up again instead of Naruto there was a blonde fox with blue eyes standing around six feet tall stood in front of him. His eyes widened as fear gripped him for a moment till he completely took in the beast's stance. It was terrifying to come face to face with a large demon fox, a thing like the Kyuubi attack doesn't leave you. Kakashi relaxed when the fox lopped its tongue out, wearing the same foxy grin on its muzzle that Naruto had worn just moments ago. This creature was anything but terrifying though.

Tsunade gasped, covering her mouth when Naruto reappeared out of the wavering chakra in the form of a fox. Running from the side lines the Godaime burst onto the grounds they were sparing on stepping in between them, her arms raised halting the fight. "Stop this immediately! Naruto, explain yourself what is the meaning of this?" She asked angrily crossing her arms over her ample breasts, turning to face Naruto.

The large blonde fox plopped down on its haunches lowering its ears like a dog that had just been smacked on the nose with a paper. Raising a forepaw to his forehead the fox's form wavered until Naruto once again stood in front of them. "Aaah, Tsunade-baba the fight was just getting good." He whined pouting like a child.

Tsunade sighed at the boy's expression; she always had been a sucker when it came to that boy. Lowering her voice since her anger had deflated some she explained. "Naruto, you didn't say you could become the Kyuubi. I don't think that is such a good idea especially around here." Naruto scrunched up his brow considering what the Godiame had said. "I didn't turn into Kyuubi, he's much larger plus his color is more like fire and has nine tails. I transformed myself into what _I_ would look like in youkai animal form." Naruto explained, refusing to look at Tsunade, he was still upset that his sparring match had been stopped. "That's even worse. What if some of the villagers had seen you?" Tsunade asked shaking her head at him. "Naruto . . . . " Sighing Naruto huffed at her. "I didn't really change, it's just kitsune magic. Kitsune's are the masters of illusion and tricks you know. It's just a trick, really." He tired to explain. "It's kind of like a Henge."

'He really doesn't realize how bad this could be for him. Kami, why doesn't this boy understand I want him back with no problems? Naruto, you don't you realize how precious you are, do you?' Tsunade thought as she snorted at Naruto's explanation. Walking over to the short blonde she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Please Naruto I don't think it's a good idea to do this move anywhere around Konoha. It could cause you problems. Think, what would the villagers think if they saw you like that? You understand my reasons don't you?"

Finally Naruto looked Tsunade in the eye, 'she looks sorry about the matter,' Naruto figured he could just practice the move when he wasn't around Konoha. Shrugging indifferently he replied. "All right Tsunade-baba, I won't do this move around Konoha. Unless we are under attack and I think this move would help." He replied smiling happily again. Tsunade huffed smiling as she shook her head at the young man in front of her. "All right Naruto, I can live with that."

Kakashi pulled his headband over his Sharingan eye and sighed, he had to admit the boy was still the number one surprising ninja. "Oi, Naruto . . . that was a good trick." Naruto straightened up and smiled at Kakashi's praise. "Ah, thanks sensei, I'm glad you liked it." Naruto replied reaching back to rub the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "I remember your lessons on not taking things at face value, and looking at what's underneath. Chakujitsu; one of my other sensei's, taught me it's important to always have a couple of good tricks ready to go before you go up against anyone."

Dropping his hand from behind his head he clasped them behind his back rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, acting in a manner that made him seem much younger. "Chakujitsu-sensei said no matter how strong your opponent, you can win easily if you can throw them off and the best way is to have a trick ready." Kakashi glanced over at those watching and listening he could tell Tsunade was pleased with the training he had received. 'He was always one to run into a fight without thinking; it's good to know he has finally figured out how to use his head. Still he acts as much like a child as he was when I first became his sensei; like he hasn't aged one bit, but then he goes and says things that seem almost too advanced for someone like him.' Smiling Kakashi nodded to his student then turned his attention to Tsunade.

"So then Godaime, unless there's a problem I'll be taking my students back. I think we will have some practice to get our teamwork back in a few days, as soon as Naruto is settled. I'll be in touch with everyone in a few days." Kakashi explained watching as Sasuke and Jiraiya walked over to them. "I'll be sure Sakura is informed. I better get back to work before Shizune comes looking for me." Tsunade said reaching out to ruffle Naruto's unruly hair, as she passed him on her way back toward Hokage Tower.

Walking up Jiraiya handed Naruto his animals that he had been keeping. Grabbing the two foxes first Naruto placed them back in his pockets, reaching out to pick up Gamakichi the frog stopped him by putting up a webbed foot. "I'm going to go visit the rest of the family for a while Naruto. You're going to be busy visiting and getting settled, I'd just be in the way." Hands still in mid reach Naruto frowned. "You're not in the way Gamakichi." Smiling the young frog sighed. "Thanks, but I really would like to head home for awhile. It's been a long time since I saw dad. Gamayuu says we got a few new tadpoles since I was last there. So if you don't care . . . . " Dropping his hands, Naruto smiled sadly at his constant friend for over a year. "It's fine Gamakichi; if I need you I'll summon you right? Plus you can pop in anytime you want." Waving, the frog disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder Jiraiya gave it a comforting squeeze. It had been over a year since Naruto had been without Gamakichi. Gamabunta had been worried about him, after the merger so had sent Gamakichi to stay with him. It was touching really coming from someone like Gamabunta. To the large frog boss the boy was considered part of their family, unlike Jiraiya who was merely a signature on the contract scroll. It almost made Jiraiya a little jealous at how close Naruto was to them, but considering the changes Naruto went through with the merger having a relationship like he had with the summoned frogs was really for the best. At least they would still be with him when all his mortal friends were gone.

Gamakichi was able to stay by drawing the chakra he needed from Naruto; since the boy had gained chakra enough to burn from the merger, the young frog was able to feed off of Naruto's chakra like the foxes did when they changed. Gamakichi and Naruto had struck up a quick friendship. The young frog was able to help somewhat if Naruto got into a pinch plus he stood up to the Kitsune's, if he didn't agree with what they tried to persuade Naruto into. Naruto having Gamakichi around was a relief to Jiraiya, knowing someone else was also watching out for the brat's well being. He was going to miss the young frog as well.

Jiraiya understood why the summoned frog was leaving for awhile, if Naruto was going to reconnect with his human friends he needed to spend time with them. Not having Gamakichi around would free up more of Naruto's time for interaction with the humans. Plus if Naruto was going to be a ninja again then having animals hanging onto him all the time was not the best idea. Soon Yasuo and Noriko would have to step away and let Naruto lead the life he wanted as well.

"Come on, you left your key for your apartment with Umino Iruka right? What about you two? Are you coming too? After the boy has his key, we can go get a bite to eat. What do you say?" Jiraiya said pushing Naruto toward town. "Seeing Umino Iruka sounds like a great idea." Kakashi agreed, slumping he took up a place behind them. "Coming Sasuke? Or do you have something else to do?" The copy ninja baited, knowing full well Sasuke usually just trained or stayed to himself.

Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets as he took several long strides to reach Naruto's side then slowed to match the blonde's pace. "Hn . . . I got nothing better to do for now." Bouncing in excitement Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist again, pulling him toward town. "Yeah, come on Sasuke let's go see Iruka-sensei." The hyper ninja called out jerking his friend into a faster pace. "Ugh, baka don't drag me around." Sasuke chided him though he did nothing to gain his release.

Kakashi snorted shaking his head at the two's antics, taking up walking beside Jiraiya the lazy Jounin glanced over to the Sennin. "Are you going to fill me in or do I find out on my own?" Almost indistinctly the frog tamer nodded once. "Later . . . . " Jiraiya assured Kakashi as they followed the boys toward the Academy.

Entering the academy grounds Kakashi and Jiraiya could hear Naruto. "Isn't it great Sasuke? My swing is still here." Both men smiled when they came up to the tree that housed the swing Naruto claimed to be his. "Hn, a little old to be playing on a swing aren't you, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked leaning against the tree while watching his friends childish antics. Naruto ignored his jibe continuing to swing, his robe dragging in the dirt and two rather sick looking fox kits leaning out of his pockets. "Nope, this will still be my swing when I'm 102." Naruto declared pumping his legs with more determination.

Chuckling Jiraiya walked up to the two boys. Leaning against the trunk of the tree Jiraiya said. "I think your friends would be happier if you'd not include them in your play, boy." Dragging his feet to stop Naruto gave him a confused look until the older man pointed down toward the fox kits. Following his gesture Naruto looked down to see both of the kits were leaning out of his pockets trying hard not to toss up their breakfast on his robe. Jumping up he pulled the two out stroking them carefully. "Oh man sorry nii-san, nee-chan I forgot you guys were in there." Naruto explained, setting them down on the ground, they staggered a bit before recovering. Sasuke bowed his head closing his eyes, "you're not very thoughtful of your pets." Naruto looked up at his raven-haired friend from where he was still crouched down with the foxes. "They're not pets you bastard, their family." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's assertion then turned away. "Hn."

As he turned Sasuke saw the two older men exchange glances. Clearly Kakashi had questions that the older man was putting off answering. Sensing Sasuke's gaze on them Kakashi cleared his throat as Naruto was helping the foxes back into his pockets again. Leading the way, Kakashi waved at them to follow. "Come on Naruto, we want to catch Iruka before he takes off don't we?" Bolting upright Naruto hurried to get behind the two sensei's following them. "Come on Sasuke." He called wanting the other boy to still follow.

Sasuke fell in line with the others; he was surprised that even though Naruto and he had been jibbing at one another he felt no need to leave. In fact at the moment he was more than willing to follow the blonde around town. 'I'm just trying to reestablish our teamwork.' He finally decided, making sense of his willingness to humor the dobe. 'We're a team again, we need to be able to trust one another and work together.'

Coming to the room that Iruka's class was in, Kakashi stuck his head in looking for the brunette Chunnin.

Still sitting behind his desk fussing over papers, Iruka looked rather stressed. 'He's so cute when he's stressed.' Kakashi decided taking in his disheveled look. Iruka had stripped out of his vest at some point; it was currently lying on the floor behind him. This left him wearing his dark shirt that had the sleeves pushed up above his elbows, and dark pants. His hitai-ate rested around his neck, having slipped down from where he normally wore it. Iruka was usually well groomed. Right now his shoulder length hair that he normally kept pulled up in a pony tail on top of his head, had sagged down until it now sat low on the back of his head near his neck. Some of his hair had escaped its band and was hanging around his face and down his neck.

In Kakashi's opinion, the Chuunin instructor was looking cuter by the second. With his visible eye half-hooded, Kakashi allowed himself that particular look he knew would make Iruka blush when he saw him. Pushing open the door Kakashi lead the way, with Jiraiya and the two boys trailing after him.

"Yo." He called out startling Iruka. As their eyes locked just as predicted Iruka took one look at him and blushed. 'He's just so cute.' Kakashi decided, squinting his visible eye and smiling through his mask at him. Seeing Kakashi had brought visitors with him Iruka tried valiantly to reign in his blush and make himself presentable again. "What brings you here Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka inquired pushing his hair out of his face.

From between the two men Naruto pushed his head out. "Hello Iruka-sensei, long time no see huh?" Naruto greeted him waving while sandwiched between the older men. One look at Naruto's smiling face was all it took for Iruka to barrel over his desk, papers scattering in his wake as he made his way up to them pushing the two men out of his way. Grabbing hold of the boy that he saw almost as a son, he inspected him for any signs of injury and began inquiring on his health and such.

Regaining his balance after being shoved for the second time that day Jiraiya huffed crossing his arms over his chest he moved to stand by Kakashi who had leaned himself against the back wall of the lecture hall. "It's getting where a pervert can't get a break around here." Kakashi shrugged more or less agreeing with the Sennin, seeing as he had been thrown aside by Iruka for Naruto. "It seems everyone is very excited to have Naruto back, or does the boy always get this kind of attention?" He questioned Jiraiya.

The hermit smirked, nodding in agreement. "You might as well get use to it Kakashi, this actually isn't a rarity, I'll warn you now." Straightening up a bit now that his interest had been peeked, Kakashi rolled his hand for the older man to continue. Closing his eyes as if remembering a pleasant experience Jiraiya continued.

"He gets attention wherever he goes, it can work in your favor if you allow it to Kakashi. The ladies just went wild over him." Chancing a glance over to Iruka, Kakashi bit his lip when he saw the protective teacher's shoulders tense at the perverted hermit's comments. Wondering how far he could push this, Kakashi decided to continue for a bit "Really? Why is that? Jiraiya-sama, has your tutoring also included teaching him to be a lady's man like yourself?" Kakashi could see the tension flowing off the Chuunin teacher in waves. Jiraiya laughs rubbing the back of his neck. "Ho, ho so my reputation recedes me, does it? Well I have tried to make sure the boy had a well-rounded education." Jiraiya explained with a lusty look in his eyes while making a very lewd movement with his hands as if feeling the shape of someone's hips and butt, and then grabbing "if you know what I mean."

The two confessed perverts stopped their conversation when the sudden feeling of killing intent was felt rising from near them. Looking up they noticed that somehow the normally quiet, friendly Iruka had approached them unnoticed. He stood behind them with his head bowed, casting dark shadows around his eyes giving him the look of a deranged killer. "Am I to understand that you took Naruto into Tea Houses that provided female entertainment with you Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka's all too calm voice asked. Clearing the sudden lump in his throat Jiraiya nodded to the young teacher. "Yes. . .the ladies just went wild over the boy. He's such a cute little chibi they couldn't resist mothering him." The old hermit explained trying to comprehend why he had that same feeling he got when Tsunade was about to pound him from this normally sweet Chuunin.

"Ero Sennin don't call me a chibi. It's not my fault I don't look my age." Naruto hollered stomping his foot for good measure at the whole injustice of not aging. Naruto's commotion diverted Iruka's attention for the moment. "Oh, so it was just recently that he started taking you into these shady tea houses Naruto?" Stopping his tirade Naruto crossed his hands over his chest huffing. "Are you kidding? That pervert's been taking me in them since I was 12. The only good thing is they have soft beds and good food." Naruto wasn't sure why, but Iruka looked as if he was going to blow something if he got any redder. Jerking his head in Jiraiya's direction, he went on to explain. "The only bad thing was having to watch this fool getting drunk on sake and fondling the women." Grabbing his throat while he made gagging noises Naruto closed his eyes shivering at the memories. "It's a wonder I'm not traumatized." Naruto opened his eyes in time to watch Kakashi wrap his arms around Iruka's waist.

"Whoa there Iruka." Kakashi chuckled raising the smaller man up off the ground as he made an attempt to grab hold of Jiraiya's sleeve, luckily for the Sennin his sense of self-preservation was very high, and he had stepped back out of range. Naruto cocked his head to the side watching Iruka twisting in Kakashi's grip. "You promised Naruto was safe with this guy Kakashi, I'm holding you responsible for any damage done to that boy." Kakashi sighed at the threat. "Of course Naruto's safe. Look at him, not a scratch on him." Iruka slumped in the taller man's grip making the Jounin smile slightly under his mask as he placed the younger man back down. Turning to face the silver-haired man behind him Iruka asked. "You don't find anything wrong with Jiraiya taking Naruto into a tea house to use him as bait to attract women?"

Naruto stopped the argument that was building by putting his past academy teacher at ease the best he could. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei; the ladies were all really nice to me. They made sure I was well fed, had a bath, clean clothes, and even a warm bed to sleep in. Most of them are really motherly being they don't have families of their own. Besides it's not like I haven't seen a naked person before, you even took me to the public bath before. It's just kind of a shock when you're asleep and some guy barges in with his pants down showing off his hairy ass."

Jiraiya was suddenly beside him patting him on the head, stopping his explanation. Somehow the Sennin had made his way over to him without anyone noticing. "All right Naruto, you don't want to paint Iruka too good of a picture. He'll be haunted by the image." Giving a little shiver of disgust Naruto agreed. "That's true, nothing worse then having a mental image you can't get rid of."

Sasuke's grunting gathered everyone's attention; the boy had a disgusted look on his face. "Ooops . . . . " Naruto said chuckling at his friend's expression. "I guess Sasuke already got that mental image." Shaking his head to dispel what his imagination had provided to him. Sasuke shuddered a bit; it had always been like that. Naruto would talk about something and before he knew it he'd have an image in his head. "Thanks a lot, dobe." He replied raising one side of his lip up in a snarl. Pouting, Naruto yelled back at him. "I've already told you, don't call me that."

----------------------------------------------------

**Chuunin:** After at least 8 missions genin's can be nominated by their Jounin sensei to participate in the Chuunin selection exam. Chuunin perform C to B rank missions. Acquire military jacket /vest.

**Jounin: ** Level after Chuunin, elite ninja's, can take on Genin teams, do A and S rank missions. Perform other positions in village.

**Sennin:** A wandering hermit or wise man. People who obtain this unofficial title are very skilled in various jutsus and have a strength comparable to that of the Kage of a village.

**Godaime:** term used when refering to the 5th person to hold the title of Hokage; the 5th leader of Konoha

**Jinchuuriki**: basically is a human that has a demon sealed within them. I've found translations saying this term means power of human sacrifice.

**kunai**: throwing knife.

**shuriken: ** throwing star.

**hitai-ate:** forehead protector

**Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu:** Earth release inner decapitation skill; user travels underground and grabs opponent from underneath, immobilizing so only head is visible above ground.

**Hari Jizou: ** guardian spines, technique that lengthens hair and changes it to a coat of hardened spines to cover body

**Shihouhappou Shuriken no Maki**: all directions throwing star volume, uses multiple shadow clone skill (Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) clones surround opponent and launch stars from every angle.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu**: body switch skill, switches body with another plant, animal or inanimate object.

**Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu:** earth release inner decapitation skill; user travels underground and grabs opponent from underneath, immobilizing so only head is visible

**Sharingan: ** copy wheel eye (Doujutsu-bloodline limit of Uchiha clan) capability to read and defeat all types of Nin, Tai, and Genjutsu can copy almost any technique seen.

**Omocha Ryuu no Jujutsu: **This is something I made up, basically it translates this way; Omocha: toy, Ryuu: dragon, Jujutsu: magic, sorcery, incantation. So together it would be toy dragon magic. (This would be a skill Naruto learned from the kitsunes, it would be considered a Hijutsu because normal humans would be unable to copy it nor would someone with the Sharingan be able to copy; it's kitsune magic.)

**Kyouninnin no Jujutsu Yajuu: **Same as above, basically translates to: beast using magic of human fears or putting it more clearly, in the form of a beast using magic to use a human's fears against them. Give or take a word. Kyou: evil, fear. Ninnin: person. Jujutsu: magic, sorcery, incantation. Yajuu: beast as in wild animal or monster. If someone who has more knowledge of the Japanese language wants to give me a better translation then it would be welcomed.

**Henge:** transformation skill

**Kinjutsu: **forbidden skills that can pose serious harm to the user or are inhumane in nature

**Hijutsu: ** secret skills that can be limited to a certain individual or an advanced bloodline like a blood line trait

**Gamakichi:** young son of Gamabunta (Naruto calls Gamabunta 'boss') vol. 15 ch 134 Gamabunta agrees to allow Naruto into the family of frogs making him his underling when he is old enough to perform the sake ceremony with him. It is through this idea I've made the frogs have a more involved relationship with Naruto in the story.

**Gamayuu:** Name I have given to the large frog that helps Jiraiya in the bath house. Japanese; Gama-frog, Yuu-superior or gentle.

**Noriko:** Japanese means: doctrine; child of ceremony, law, order (female kitsune youkai retainer)

**Yasuo:** Japanese menas: peaceful one (male kitsune youkai retainer)

**kitsune:** fox

**usuratonkachi:** total moron (Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)

**nee-chan: **elder sister

**nii-san:** older brother


	6. Chapter 6

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all original characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N:_ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (boyXboy) and hentai (boyXgirl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers than please push the back button now. **

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**_scene change:_** -------------------

**_STORY:_**

---------------------------------------

Jiraiya extended his invitation to lunch, to the entire group with only the stipulation that he picked the place and it wasn't going to be Ichiraku Ramen Diner.

Naruto moaned and threw a bit of a tantrum at first but, stopped when Sasuke approached, looking down at him. "Che, stop acting like a crybaby." Puffing up his cheeks at the insult Naruto did stop his dramatics only to stick his tongue out at Sasuke.

The adults lead the way but, Iruka slowed when he heard Naruto talking softly to someone. Looking over his shoulder Iruka furrowed his brows, Naruto had his head bowed talking to the pockets of his robe. The blonde was holding out the tops of the pockets gazing down into them. Wondering what Naruto could have Iruka stopped till he was walking beside Naruto. "Who are you talking to?" He asked with a friendly smile. Jerking up to meet his eyes Naruto seemed shocked that Iruka was back with him.

'Clearly his mind was on what was in his pockets and not on his surroundings.' Iruka observed. "Iruka-sensei when did you get here?" Iruka sighed, he had hoped all that time with Jiraiya he would have been more aware of his surroundings. "I was invited to eat with you remember?" Letting go of his pockets Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, no I mean you were up there in the pervert group." Covering his laugh with a cough Iruka reigned in the smile that threatened to show. "Well, I heard you talking and thought I'd see who you were talking too."

"Sorry, I guess I was busy talking to nee-chan and nii-san I didn't realize you had come back here." The blonde ninja laughed at his own unawareness. "Nee-chan and nii-san, Naruto you don't have any siblings." The Chuunin teacher reminded him. "Even if you did I don't think they'd want to ride in your pockets." Rubbing the back of his head Naruto snickered. "Ne, hee, hee. . .well these siblings don't mind it."

"At least when you aren't on the swing." Sasuke remarked from Naruto's other side in his ever cool form; head tilted down just a bit his hands shoved into his pockets. Naruto jerked back around to yell at Sasuke. "They've already forgiven me for that bastard, thank you very much."

Stopping the brewing argument Iruka waved his hand to get Naruto's attention again. "May I see what you have in your pockets Naruto?" The academy teacher asked gesturing to the robe he wore after he jerked to a stop. Naruto turned back to Iruka sheepishly, it seemed he was so intent on his verbal battle with Sasuke that he once again forgot Iruka was beside him.

It wasn't he meant to ignore anyone it was just he hadn't been the center of attention with so many other humans in a very long while. For a long time he had only had Jiraiya for human companionship. If left up to Jiriaya, he would go for long periods of time without saying a word. Naruto was simply use to entertaining himself with Gamakichi, Yasuo, and Noriko. While recovering in Suna, Ero Sennin spent his time gathering his precious research so he could start writing again leaving Gaara as his main company. Gaara could go even longer then Jiraiya without saying a word plus the Kazakage was very private and a bit selfish when it came spending time with Naruto. Sure Gaara allowed him to sit in on some of his meetings but, it wasn't like anyone was buying for his attention. The only other human contacts he had during his year of training in the wilds were those few humans that had become mates of the youkais. All of those human were adults' busy raising families. Conversations with the youkais only happened if they had something they felt was important to say, youkais were not ones to speak just to make noise. At least not the adults, the kids blabbered more then he did but, he didn't get to visit much with the kids being he was busy with training.

It wasn't he didn't want to talk, it was just he didn't know who to talk to first. He felt like a kid that had been let loose in a candy shop, so much to pick from. ' I don't want to ignore nii-san and nee-chan either. Guess I better practice juggling so I can keep all the conversations going.'

Nodding to Iruka he pulled open the pockets for him to look inside. Peering down into the long pockets Iruka could see two sets of glowing red eyes peering back at him from within. Gasping a bit in surprise the Chuunin jerked back, relaxing once two furry little fox kits popped up from within the pockets. "Oh, just fox kits." Iruka exclaimed more to calm his own nerves; assuring himself that those red eyes weren't the same ones he'd had nightmares about as a child after his parents died.

"How long have they been with you now?" Iruka asked reaching forward and rubbing one of the kit's ears. Smiling when the little creature rubbed against him pushing more of its head into his hand. "They have been with me for over a year now." Naruto explained, happy to see Iruka taking to his foxy friends. Iruka could tell Naruto was very close to the little animals and while he had no problem with the tiny little animals he knew that some of the villagers might have issues being it was Naruto who had them. "Do you think it's a good idea to keep such animals as pets here in the village? Maybe you should release them back into the wild."

Shaking his head Naruto reached down and pushed both animals back into his pockets. "They aren't pet Iruka-sensei, Yasuo nii-san and Noriko nee-chan are like family to me. They're my retainers, it is their job to help find my place in the world or something like that but, I just figured if they are to stay with me all my life then they are family." Iruka stopped letting Naruto go on ahead watching his back as he walked. 'Retainers. . .how can those animals be retainers? Naruto you've gone through some changes, haven't you?' He was brought out of his thoughts by Kakashi pulling on his vest. "Come on now Iruka-sensei, we don't want to miss our chance for a free meal now do we?" Allowing himself to be pulled along Iruka wondered if he should worry about Naruto.

--------------------------

Taking a seat at the diner, Jiraiya had picked Naruto order a pot of hot water and sugar instead of tea, digging through his bag he pulled out his provisions for his tea. Naruto had long ago learned the value of a good cup of tea. Growing up alone in the world had taught him to find comfort where he could and he had found when he couldn't get ramen that tea could be a wonderful source of comfort as well. For tea warmed you from the inside out, soothing you as it entered your body. No matter if the hurt was real or mental, tea like ramen, always seemed to help.

So it was no surprise, at least to him, that he had become a bit of a connoisseur of the beverage. As the hot water and sugar he requested along with the other foods they had ordered arrived Naruto finished retrieving all the needed items to make his own tea blend. His favorite was an odd blend he had chance upon called Oolong. When brewed the liquid was a warm chocolatey, brown color, just looking at it evoked feelings of childish happiness. Since what was more pleasing to a child after all then chocolate. He "hmm . . . ." happily while putting his tea leaf strainer into his cup and pouring the hot water over it. Waiting as it brewed, he occupied himself by watching the tea seep making swirls of brown in the once clear liquid.

He was oddly glad to be having a cup of his tea, he would have loved ramen but, he decided that he probably did need the relaxing properties the tea gave him. Soon it was ready and Naruto, who loved sweets dearly, began loading it up with sugar making it syrupy sweet.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he discreetly watched the others who were staring as he poured sugar into his cup. He probably had a good third cup of sugar in this one small cup of tea. Raising his cup to his lips he smiled content as its warmth spread throughout him. His tea's flavor was smooth, delicate, subtle really, unlike that Chia tea Jiraiya was fond of, that stuff could put hair on your chest if you drank too much.

Surprised no one commented on his tea, Naruto discreetly snuck bits of meat to his awaiting pocket pals. As the meal progressed Jiraiya, who finished a close second to Kakashi broke the silence. "So Iruka do you think the boy can get his key?" Finishing the bite in his mouth Iruka nodded. "The key is at home right now but, it's not really in any condition for Naruto to stay in."

Slightly worried what might have happened to his old home Naruto gave Iruka a distressed look. "Oh no, what happened to it?" Reaching over to pat Naruto on the arm Iruka smiled reassuringly. "Nothing really happened, it's just all the furniture was really old and was basically torn up Naruto. I packed all your things you left behind up and put them in storage and the broken furniture I had taken away. I figured when you finally came back I could take you out shopping and we could get you new. Plus you haven't lived there in what two and a half years since you were back the last time? It is in need of some cleaning for sure." Iruka explained finishing up his meal as well. "I have tomorrow off luckily, you and I can go shopping in the morning and I'll help you clean and move all your personal belongs back in too." Promised Iruka smiling happily to be making plans with the blonde boy.

Naruto smiled back but, it soon faded. "Where will I stay until I get the apartment clean and everything moved in?" As Iruka began to extend an invitation he was cut off by Sasuke. "I got plenty of room in my house, I suppose you could stay." Grinning so his teeth showed Naruto let out a small cheer. "Yeah, we can have a sleep over."

Standing before anyone could comment on Naruto's idea of staying with the Uchiha boy Jiraiya plopped down some money to pay for lunch. "Well since that is taken care of I'll leave you in Sasuke's capable hands Naruto." Before Jiraiya made it far from the table Naruto spoke up. "Where will you stay jiji and where are you off to now?" Turning his head over his shoulder Jiraiya grinned. "Don't worry about me, I'll just stay at the inn. I promise Tsunade I'd come back after lunch." Calling out his goodbyes to Jiraiya , Naruto stretched his arm into the air waving till Sasuke smacked him in the arm with the back of his hand. "Put your arm down, moron. You're making a scene." Rubbing his arm Naruto stuck his tongue out at his once again team mate and friend.

-----------------------------

Jiraiya returned directly to Tsunade's office just before the council members entered. The elders sat patiently to hear what news the Godiame had for them. The ex-team mates shared a look that promised they were both ready to fight if need be as Tsunade turned to face her guests. "Thank you for coming, I just wanted you to know that Jiraiya has brought Naruto back. With the end of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, Naruto's safety nor the village's safety is no longer an issue. Kakashi has taken back his original students reforming Team Seven. With both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke still having the rank of Genin it seemed only fitting they returned to their original team." The female elder interrupted first. "Is it a good idea to put those two on the same team again? Is Uchiha recovered enough to resume his life as a shinobi?" Nodding Tsunade explained. "Sasuke has been coming for meetings with me every week since he came out of his coma. He has not regained any of his memories and still desires to be a Konoha ninja. There is no indication that he would betray this village. He's as much of a victim of Orochimaru's as anyone else. As far as Naruto, he has always been loyal to this village. I believe Naruto will keep Sasuke on the straight and narrow better then anyone else will."

Breaking in Jiraiya explained about Naruto's experiences under the other sensei's while putting a spin on the truth told of the boy gaining control over the demon that was placed within him. "He has complete control over its power and has even been able to subdue the creature. Also he found memories from Yondiame that were locked in at the time of the sealing." It was the male elder that interrupted this time. "Memories what memories? Hokage-sama what do you know of this?" Taking a deep breath Tsunade explained. "It seems the missing identification of the boy's parents."

"We already know who his mother was, she was some waif from another village that stumbled into our town just as she delivered the boy. She didn't make it through the birth, it seems she didn't get proper medical care while she was pregnant. The hospital was uninformed on whom the father or next of kin were." The elderly woman said emotionlessly. Tsusande rolled her eyes explaining. "Well it seems our dear Yondiame learned more then just shinobi skills from his sensei." She replied gesturing toward Jiraiya. "What are you saying? To speak of him this way, after he gave his life to save our village."

"It's true. . . ."Jiraiya interrupted, "Naruto is the son of our fourth Hokage. Have you people never taken the time to look at the boy? He's the spitting image of the man for damn sake. You'd have to be stupid and blind not to see it, he even has a similar personality." Jiraiya looked down at the floor and sighed, raising his face he locked his gaze with that of the elders. "The boy knows the truth he isn't interested in anything he just wants to come home and be a shinobi of his village to protect her like his father did. He wants to be accepted not mistreated anymore for something he had no control over."

Turning his back to them, he walked back to the window to peer out at the mountain, looking at the carving of his student's facet. 'Sorry, I'm not one to speak ill of the dead but, the boy has to be protected, nee?' Steeling himself, he jerked back around. "The man was my student and I cared a great deal about him besides being very proud that he turned out to be our Hokage. That said I think I knew him a little bit better then you did." Pointing back out the window at the monument, he continued. "You carved his likeness into that damn mountain along with the others, it is because of those images you see to view them as not being human." Jiraiya laid his hand on Tsunade's shoulder, giving it a warm squeeze, looking squarely in her eyes. "Everyone forgets that those men. . .like this woman. . .are still only human, with human needs, wants and desires."

Smiling to his dear friend he dropped his hand and returned his eyes to the elders, who appeared in shock at his outburst. "His father is praised for his sacrifice what of the boy's? He should have been as much of a hero as the man who sealed the kitsune. That was the man's wish as he passed, those thoughts are what is sealed within the boy. He didn't know the girl conceived until she showed up and before he could claim the boy he was giving his life and having to use his own son as the container. Our Yondaime expected us all to watch over and take care of the boy, not turn our back on him and mistreat him. How do you think this man would feel if he knew of the treatment toward his only child?" Jiraiya sighed suddenly tired of the whole thing, he'd be damned before he'd leave Naruto where he wasn't wanted but, the boy wanted to come home.

Deciding to up the ante, Jiraiya went in for the quick kill. "This is new information our village has the right to know. The last heir to the Uzumaki clan is not just some unknown child that was given the name, he truly is the son of our fourth Hokage. You can all accept the boy at least on his merits as a ninja now can't you? Because if you can't, he has a standing invitation to join Kazakage Gaara of Sunagakure as a member of their village as well as several other invite to other villages he has been to. Your choice, accept the boy and allow him to live and serve as any other member of this village is allowed to do or lose him to another." Jiraiya stood solid like a rock; arms crossed over his chest, his unwavering gaze as the stunned council talked quietly between them for a few moments.

Taking a chance the Godaime and Sennin shared a look that agreed no one needed to know everything if it wasn't necessary, sure Naruto wanted the truth to be out but, they would get him back into the village one way or another.

It didn't take long for the elders to agree it was better to have Naruto living and serving the village of his birth then losing any power he possessed to another hidden village. Secretly Jiraiya knew throwing Gaara's invitation in there had been sneaky and underhanded on his part but, the ideas of Suna have two containers was more then enough to make them agree to have the boy back with all the rights of any other citizen, they also agreed to release the information concerning Naruto's parentage.

As soon as the elders left looking haggard from the day's events Jiraiya and Tsunade slumped into awaiting chairs as well. Rustling around in her drawer Tsunade laid down on her desk sighing. "Damn it. . .Shinzue took the last of my stash." Smirking Jiraiya reached into his coat and pulled out a new bottle of sake. "Don't worry. . .the great Jiraiya has the issue well in hand my dear Tsunade-hime." Smirking back the Godaime pulled out a couple of cups handing them to Jiraiya as he filled them to the top. "I could almost kiss you for this you pervert." Downing his cup Jiraiya leaned back and laughed. "I knew it. . .you can't resist me can you?" Snorting as she tossed back her drink back as well, she wiggled the cup at him. "The more of these I have the more resistible you get, pervert. Keep them coming." The Sennin bowed his head as he poured her drink. "As you command my Hokage-sama."

"Ah. . .I like the sound of that. Finally a perk to this Hokage business, Jiraiya I appoint you my official sake man." Wiggling his eyebrows at her as he topped off her cup again, Jiraiya leered at her. "Oh, I get an official title now do I? That sounds so perverted too, I like it."

-------------------------------

_**DEFINITIONS:**_

**Ichiraku Ramen:** local ramen diner

**Akatsuki: **organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn

**Yondaime: ** 4th Hokage

**Sunagakure**: Hidden Sand Village

**Kazakage: ** Kage of Sunagakure

**Godaime: ** 5th Hokage

**Gamakichi:** young son of Gamabunta (Naruto calls Gamabunta 'boss') vol. 15 ch 134 Gamabunta agrees to allow Naruto into the family of frogs making him his underling when he is old enough to perform the sake ceremony with him. It is through this idea I've made the frogs have a more involved relationship with Naruto in the story.

**jiji: **grandfather, old man

**Noriko:** Japanese; doctrine; child of ceremony; law; order(female kitsune youkai retainer)

**Yasuo:** Japanese; peaceful one (male kitsune youkai retainer)

**kitsune:** fox

**neechan: **elder sister

**niisan:** older brother

**nee: ** is it so


	7. Chapter 7

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all original characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N:_ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (boyXboy) and hentai (boyXgirl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers than please push the back button now. **

**_ADDITIONAL A/N WARNING:_** **This chapter will contain some limeness between (Kak/Iru). If you are bothered by those things please push the back button now. A lime warning means that the scene will contain elements of a sexual nature but, no actual sex act. **

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**_scene change:_** -------------------------

_**STORY:**_

---------------------------------------------

The lunch ended not long after Jiraiya's departure with Iruka and Naruto making their plans for the next day. It was decided the academy teacher would come fetch him from Sasuke's house in the morning. From there they would go shopping then on the all-important mission to get Naruto's apartment back into order so the blonde could take up his residence once again.

The four shinobis parted company, separating into their respected pairs outside the restaurant after Naruto had practically hugged the stuffing out of the two senseis. Iruka and Kakashi headed in one direction, toward the Chunnin's home, while Naruto followed Sasuke bouncing around his brooding friend talking a mile a minute. All of which Sasuke took with surprising grace Kakashi thought to himself when Iruka nudged his shoulder with his own to gain the Jounin's attention.

"It's almost like the last several years was like a bad dream, nee?" Turning his full attention to Iruka, Kakashi waited for him to continue. "Oh?" He asked prodding Iruka to go on. Blushing from the attention Iruka reached up sliding his index finger a cross the scar on his nose. "I mean . . . with Sasuke and Naruto's return to the village, even though Sasuke doesn't have any memories, those two have struck back up as if nothing happened between them all those years ago. Who would have thought it was possible to just pick up where you had left off?"

Kakashi closed his visible eye smiling at Iruka. "Well Naruto does have a big heart. Not that it is such as surprise, he always has tried to imitate the one he looks up to the most." Iruka ducked his head embarrassed at the other man's praise, sighing Kakashi continued. "He never really held what happened against Sasuke, that much I could tell and Sasuke cares for Naruto more then he lets on. He could have killed him during their battle but, he didn't." Iruka paled at bit but, quickly smiled back as they rounded the corner of his home. "Yes, that's true . . . a lot could have happened that didn't. Well, now those two have a chance to be friend's again. I'm glad they do." The burnett agreed as a late afternoon breeze blew against them, breathing a sigh of relief that things had turned out as well as they did Iruka released his worries letting the breeze carry them away. If Naruto wasn't going to let the past and worries hold him back than Iruka figured there was no reason for him to be concerned either, unlocking his front door Iruka lead the way in.

Kakashi followed shutting the door as he entered, leering at the pony tailed Chunnin when he turned around. "Nee, they are older now? Maybe their relationship will be more this time around, you know like us." Iruka made a chocking sound, pushing Kakashi out of his personal space. "How can you think such things Kakashi? They're not old enough to be thinking such things." Settling down on Iruka's couch Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe . . . maybe not, no way to tell till the signs start showing."

Allowing his head to drop onto the back of the couch Kakashi let his visible eye close taking a deep breath relaxing. "Let me know if Naruto walks funny tomorrow when you go shopping."

"Gyah . . . good heavens." Iruka gasped covering his mouth with his hand, terrible images running through his mind provided to him via his imagination, fearing the worse he made his way for the door. "Maybe I should go and have Naruto stay here tonight."

Reaching out as Iruka moved past his spot on the couch Kakashi wrapped his arms around the younger man pulling him onto his lap. "Now, now Iruka . . . you shouldn't interfere in others' affairs." Kakashi chuckled as the Iruka squirmed in his embrace. "Affairs . . . don't use such words when you speak of Naruto, Kakashi let go." Leaning in closer to his captive Kakashi pulled down his mask planting a kiss on his prisoner's neck chuckling at Iruka's antics. "I'll let you go . . . " The silver hair Jounin promised. "First thing tomorrow morning." He whispered as he nibbled on an ear that had gotten close enough to catch.

---------------------------------

Naruto continued to talk the entire way to Sasuke's house, telling him about different places he visited while with Jiraiya and senseis he studied under. Unlocking his door Sasuke lead the way in while Naruto started in on his fight with Kakashi. "It was a load of fun fighting Kakashi-sensei, at least until Tsunade-baba stepped in." Naruto stated pouting as he dropped down onto the couch Sasuke had pointed out for him to sit on when they entered, reaching into his pockets he pulled Yasuo and Noriko out sitting them on the floor.

Sighing Sasuke nodded again, half listening half trying to drown out Naruto's voice. "Dope, do you ever shut up?" He finally asked leaving Naruto sitting on the couch while he walked into the kitchen. Puffing up his cheeks Naruto huffed snubbing Sasuke. "If I was bothering you, you could have said something, teme." Sasuke returned carrying two glasses of water, taking a seat on the couch by Naruto. "You didn't give me a chance." He replied, handing Naruto the glass. Taking the offered drink Naruto turned his back on Sasuke while sitting the glass on a side table. "Sorry I'm not antisocial like you. I guess I just got use to being around Gaara, he enjoys listening to me talk. Point me to my room, I'll go get out of your way."

For some reason, Sasuke wasn't completely sure of, the mention of the Kazakage's name caused a flare of anger to shoot through him. A part of him felt a bit jealous about the idea Naruto could have grown closer to Gaara than they were. Having to admit he was jealous only made him madder, Naruto was his team mate and friend first, he shouldn't have to compare their relationship against anyone.

Making a fist, Sasuke reached a cross the couch, bopping his guest on top of the head. "Ouch. . . . " The blonde hissed through his teeth clutching his abused head. Jerking back around he bared his teeth to Sasuke, "what was that for?" He demanded while his fox friends fluffed their fur up, growling at the dark shinobi. Keeping one eye on Naruto's furry companions and his other on their master Sasuke remarked. "Che . . . I didn't say you were in the way. I'm not use to someone talking so much around me." He explained deciding to watch the foxes carefully for their growling had not calmed down yet.

Releasing his head Naruto huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you mean you're not use to talking to people? I'm not blind you know. Walking here with you it seems nothing has change for you, lots of people acknowledge you, no one seems to hold what happened against you." Still watching Naruto's foxes Sasuke flinched a bit at the reference to his past he couldn't remember but, gave Naruto his attention as he explain. "Did you ever know me to talk to people more then I just had too? Besides what would I talk about to the villagers who aren't shinobis?" Throwing his arms up exasperated at his host Naruto crossed his eyes at him, with his mouth hanging open slightly he shook his head at Sasuke. His expression almost made Sasuke smile, 'he looks ridiculous.'

Straightening up Naruto dropped his arms and let his expression change, he gave Sasuke the same look he usually gave Konohamaru when the boy would act like a spoiled brat. "There is more to life then just being a shinobi you know. You could talk to them about your family. I bet they could tell you all kinds of stories about them." Scowling Sasuke looked down at his lap. "I don't talk about my family. Their all dead and no amount of remembering good times with them will bring them back."

Leaning toward him, Naruto brought his hand up, lightly slapped Sasuke on the forehead with the back of his hand. Having his attention again Naruto leaned back against the couch, looking a little disgusted at his thinking. "Baka, it's not about bringing them back. It's about remembering about the life they lead while they were alive." Reaching up to rub his forehead Sasuke continued to scowl. "I think of my family often enough when I remember what that man, whom I once called my brother did to them."

Shaking his head Naruto explained. "That's not remembering your parents' lives, that's giving memories to the act that took them away and remembering the one who did it. When you talk with others, who knew the person who passed, about that person you pay respect to them." Naruto shook his finger at him reminding Sasuke of Iruka-sensei teaching a lesson. "If you don't talk about someone who is gone then you are ignoring that person's life. Everyone dies, it's not what caused their death that is important. What's important is the life they lead, cause each person's life is unique."

Naruto smiled to him as if remembering a pleasant memory. "I never met my parents so I can only learn about them from those who knew them, then not only do I get to become closer to them but, the person I'm talking to is also making sure my folks aren't forgotten. It's important to remember those who have left this life by not losing their memories to time. That way their spirit knows you celebrate the life they lived, see?" Naruto finished cocking his head to the side. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, it amazed him that someone like Naruto could show such intelligence, he had certainly given him much to consider.

Hoping his silence would make Naruto change topics Sasuke simply shrugged reaching around to take a drink. Rolling his eyes, Naruto tried to think about something to get Sasuke to talk to him. He remembered all to well Sasuke's self defense mechanisms when something made him uncomfortable. It wasn't like this was the first time Naruto had pointed out things that made others see more then they were ready to accept. Besides Sasuke would remember what he said and would consider it all when he was alone.

Naruto brightened as he thought of something that would get Sasuke talking again. "What about your fan club? I bet you still got all the girls hanging off of you don't ya?" Huffing Sasuke seemed grim about Naruto's choice of topics. "I finally go rid of most of the girls that chased me, especially after I dated a few . . . "

Suddenly all thoughts of Sasuke's earlier actions and their previous talk were forgotten, bouncing up into the seat Naruto planted his knees in the cushion resting his forearms on his thighs leaning toward Sasuke, wiggling a bit in excitement. "You did? Oooh, Saaasuke . . . " He cooed while grinning.

Rolling his eyes at his friends antics Sasuke shook his head at him. "Don't be a fool . . . " Glancing down at the two fox kits Sasuke's eyes widened as the animals were still barring their teeth at him and now that he had looked at them again they started their growling again. "Could you stop those two from growling at me?" He finally asked, having reached his patients with the two creatures. 'Is it my imagination or are they fluffed up more then before?' He wondered, giving them a quick look.

Scrunching up his face Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Uh?" Sighing Sasuke directed the blonde's attention down by pointing to the two foxes. Naruto's eyes widened as they followed the path Sasuke's index finger drew, he had basically shut out the two retainers'complaining after Sasuke had explained himself. "Oh . . . Yasuo, Noriko that's enough now." Naruto said, rather annoyed by their actions toward his friend. Waving in the general direction of the interior of Sasuke's home Naruto directed them to leave. "Go explore the house why don't you?"

Both kits stopped their growling giving Naruto a guilty look, laying their fur down. Before they moved to leave, they gave the ravine-haired human the evil eye, then trotted off. Their look didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke who sent his own glare back at them in mutual dislike.

Seemingly unaware of the silent agreement the three had made Naruto gave Sasuke all his attention, urging him to continue. "So go on . . . tell me all about the girls." He urged still wiggling in anticipation of the stories Sasuke would tell him.

Turning back to his guest Sasuke blanked his face and continued. "Yes, I did date a few girls." Breaking out in a very vulpine grin Naruto probed. "Anyone I know?" Clearing his throat Sasuke nodded. "Ino." Gasping the blonde's hands flew to his cheeks. "Ino? You went out with her and not Sakura; Sakura is much prettier, I mean Ino is all right . . . kind of annoying but, all right."

Shaking his head Sasuke reached over and shoved Naruto a bit to gain a minute to interrupt. "Sakura is with Rock Lee, baka. They were together before I was recovered from my abduction." Looking a way from Naruto's intense blue eyes, Sasuke continued. "Anyway, it didn't work out with Ino or any of the others I went out with and before you ask no I don't think you'd know any of the others, they were just village girls not ninjas."

Sinking back into the side of the couch Naruto closed his eyes. "Hmm, why didn't it work out? Were they all as annoying as Ino?" Nodding Sasuke confirmed his friend's question, he felt they had been annoying anyway. "I felt like none of them were right for me. I don't believe I'm ready for such things. After a few dates with any of them it just seemed, I don't know, such a bother and there was no compatibility either. I think I finally put an end to that stupid fan club after word got around after I stopped dating a few. They seemed rather put out when I told them I simply couldn't date someone I was incompatible with." The young man admitted shrugging his shoulders as if it the whole thing was quite a mystery. Naruto squinted his eyes as he frowned from just the sound of the words. "You sound like Shikamaru, too bothersome to deal with, huh? Can't blame them. Incompatibly, what kind of break up line is that? What was wrong with them any way? If you want, I could teach you some of the lines Jiraiya taught me."

Turning to the side to sit on the couch facing Naruto, Sasuke crossed his legs in front of him as he leaned back against the arm. "I don't know how to explain it, I guess I just need something that none of them have. All they do is coo and giggle, they don't seem to understand the meaning of personal space, and they didn't act like they thought about anything past outer appearances." Mirroring his friend position Naruto still had his eyes squinted concentrating on what Sasuke had to say, nodding his head to agree with him in a sage manner. "I see . . . yes, that could get on your nerves. So do you know what you are looking for?"

Blinking in surprise at Naruto's assessment Sasuke finds himself answering. "I suppose I want an equal. Not someone that requires me to carry them through life. It's not that I have a problem supporting another but, I want to be able to count on them when I'm in need." Opening his eyes Naruto smiled completely disarming all of Sasuke's defenses. "Sounds like how any real ninja would. Someone who was completely weak wouldn't make a good companion. Someone like that wouldn't be any use. Without an equal you would never be allowed to rest, everyone needs to know they have someone they can trust to help them in a weak moment, cause no one can be strong all the time." Nodding numbly Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's insight.

Sasuke decided it was time to change their conversation, it was beginning to feel like when he talked with Tsunade-sama during his weekly meetings. Figuring now was a good time to ask about the merger he had overheard about. "So I understand you've merged with that fox they put into you." Sasuke stated reaching for his drink. Naruto looked rather grim about having to speak about the issue but, Sasuke knew he'd answer his questions anyway. "Well I'm not all that different then I was before. Being a Jinchuuriki I guess already made me sort of part youkai anyway." Naruto admitted with a sad smile. "It didn't turn me into Kyuubi, there was never anyway for me to become him. I have my own soul and personality." Naruto stressed looking rather worried.

Setting his drink back down Sasuke assured his guest of his feelings about the issue. "I understand, you're still you, that's not what I'm talking about. How does it affect your chakra and fighting abilities?"

Breaking out into a smile Naruto nodded. 'Figures Sasuke would be interested in that.' He thought to himself as he took a drink before continuing. "Before I had my own chakra and could just tap into Kyuubi's, now both chakras are swirled together and I have access to it all the time." Looking off to the side Sasuke asked. "Is that why it's purple?"

"What?"

"You chakra appeared blue when we were younger, sometimes it turned red; when you were upset, when you fought Kakashi it was purple." Sasuke explained still keeping his eyes averted. Touching his index finger to his chin Naruto nodded. "Oh, well yeah. It's combined now so that means the color would be a mixture to you know."

Taking a good look at Naruto, Sasuke waved his hand asking his friend to continue. "Anything else different?" Bitting his lip Naruto nodded again laying a hand a cross where his seal was. "I can't visit him anymore . . . I use to be able to stand before his cage and talk to him but, I can't anymore. Instead I feel a warm comforting sensation pressing on the stomach when he is with me. He doesn't really talk anymore, he gave me a bunch of his knowledge though most of it is too hard for me to understand. Nee-chan and nii-san say I'll start to understand it and get more as I get older; my senseis said most of the information is just beyond my understanding for my age. When Kyuubi wants me to know something important he puts the information in my mind, it's like inspiration hitting you; you know one you can't ignore."

During the course of the evening Naruto explained that the two kits were actually young fox youkais that Kyuubi had picked to be his retainers and how they were to follow him, helping him throughout his life. He also admitted he was basically ageless now, to which Sasuke simply shrugged claiming indifference to the fact.

It did bother Sasuke to think Naruto would be fated to outlive everyone trapped in a body of a teenager but, it didn't affect how Sasuke viewed him so it was pushed away.

The day's excitement began wearing down on the two old friends so Sasuke showed Naruto to his room and bid him a good night. Naruto gifted him with one of his smiles. The smile wasn't one of the blonde's fox grins, cocky smirks, or the sad smiles he used when he recognized someone's similar pain. It was a true smile that spoke of their connection, one that promised their relationship was still there and offered Sasuke a place beside the blonde as his equal.

Walking toward his room Sasuke realized during the conversation Naruto had dragged him into he had shared more with the baka during their visit than he could remember sharing with anyone since the death of his family. Sasuke found himself smiling at the memory of Naruto's smile when they parted, if he was truthful with himself, he knew he was weak against that kind of face Naruto made. For once Sasuke allowed himself not to worry about chasing such a weakness away. It wasn't like he had to remain apart from the world any more after all.

--------------------------

The morning found Iruka at the door of Sasuke's family home, before he could knock the door was opened reveling both boys dressed and ready for the day. "Oh . . . good morning. Will you be joining us today, Sasuke?"

Sasuke allowed Naruto to exit the door before he turned to lock it up shaking his head no to the Chuunin teacher. "I'm on my way to go training." Sasuke replied turning back to them. "Naruto your welcome to stay as long as you want, if you don't get things in order." Quietly he said not looking directly at the blonde, he needed to have a clear mind if he was going to practice and Naruto had a way of disarming his intentions. Giving Sasuke one of his smiles the ravin-haired shinobi found to weaken him, Naruto reached back to rub the back of his head. "Gee thanks' Sasuke, I'll keep that in mind if things don't go the way I'm hoping today. See ya later, have a good practice." Nodding to both ninjas Sasuke made his way toward his training grounds acknowledging what the blonde had said with a simple. "Hn . . . . "

Watching Sasuke leave Naruto shook his head grinning mischievously at his back till Iruka began to lead the way toward town. Jogging up by his academy teacher Naruto continued to grin. "Sasuke basically has his own language. I'm glad I leaned to speak bastard or we'd never be able to communicate." Shaking his head at the teenager Iruka ignored his comment smiling warmly to him. "Hungry? I thought we could go to Ichiraku's for some breakfast ramen." Bouncing on his feet, Naruto gave a little cheer grabbing Iruka by the sleeve pulling him in the direction of his favorite diner. "Your treat nee?" Chuckling Iruka agreed, allowing himself to be pulled along. Though he did discreetly check the way Naruto walked, making sure there were no signs that would prove positive to what Kakashi had alluded to might have occurred, he happily found none.

Entering Ichiraku the ramen addicts walked to the counter where they found Konohamaru slumped on top of it aimlessly swirling his uneaten noodles around with his chopsticks. Plopping down beside the boy Naruto put his elbow on the bar leaning his head into his hand, staring intently at the boy. "Are you going to eat that or tie it in knots?" The blonde finally asked when the now almost 13-year-old boy who took no notice of him.

Glancing over to who had spoken to him Konohamaru just shrugged looking back into his noodles. "Oh, hi boss." Naruto blinked in surprise that he didn't get any reaction from the boy, suddenly Konohamaru dropped his chopsticks and jerked back around. "Boss . . . Naruto nii-san is that really you?" Grinning Naruto threw open his arms as the other boy tackled him. "The one and only, did you miss me while I was gone Konohamaru?" Laughing, the newly appointed Genin nodded. "Yes I did, when did you get back? Are you back for good now?" Pushing the boy back into his seat Naruto nodded to all his questions.

"Yep, everything I had to take care of is done." Naruto explained as they waited for his order. "Old Ero Sennin doesn't have any more to teach me so I'm back and ready to continue being a ninja for Konoha. How about you? I see you have a hitai-ate now." Naruto commented as he reached up to touch the forehead protector the boy wore. "Who's your sensei?"

Adjusting said forehead protector Konohamaru smiled proudly. "I'm a Genin now, Ebisu is still my sensei except now his sensei for the whole team, Udon, Moegi, and me." Nodding Naruto closed his eyes thinking. "Ebisu . . . Ebisu, oh you mean the closet pervert." Chuckling Konohamaru agreed. "I'd be lying if I said at first I wasn't a little unhappy about it. I had hoped I'd get someone way cooler like Hatake Kakashi or even Maito Gai would have had some good techniques but, Ebisu is okay though. At least now he is showing me some real ninja stuff instead of just book learning and talking." Digging into the ramen he had just received Naruto agreed. "Yeah, he tried to show me some stuff once till Ero Sennin took over my training. What was wrong with you earlier anyway?"

Taking back up his chopsticks Konohamaru stirred his cooling noodles sighing. "I'll tell you but, you got to promise not to tease me and give me some woman advice." Naruto stopped mid slurp tilting his head at his younger friend bitting his noodles, the older Genin turned to Iruka on his other side giving him a questioning look. Iruka was quietly eating his breakfast though listening to the two ex-students carefully, shrugging and gesturing back to the younger man with a side jerk of his head when Naruto looked at him. Turning back Naruto sat his chopsticks down clearing his throat to get the younger ones attention. "All right Konohamaru, let's hear it. Just understand it's not like I know a lot about courting women. I have a lot of people who are close to me but, I haven't had time for such things during my training."

Konohamaru nodded beginning his tale. "Yesterday after practice, I asked Moegi if she wanted to get breakfast with me this morning before we met up with sensei and she said she did, so we agreed I'd come to her house and we'd leave from there."

_**flashback to that morning. . . . **_

Konohamaru checked his hitai-ate one more time in the mirror before heading out of the house. Now that he was on a Genin team he had begun to dress more like a true ninja, unlike his hero he didn't think he could pull off orange. He chose to wear a pale mute green shirt and the same shade but, in black pants. He had also given up wearing his hat and scarf; the scarf just got in the way.

Running up the streets toward Moegi's house Konohamaru blushed as he thought about how she didn't even hesitate to agree to meeting up for breakfast with him. He thanked his luck that they had been placed on the same team so he could impress her with his abilities. 'Everyone knows girls go crazy over a really strong ninja.' He assured himself as he made it to her door in record time, catching his breath and smoothing out his shirt he raised his hand to knock on the front door.

The door was opened by a rather large man, who didn't seem very impressed with him. "Yes?" the man asked in a deep foreboding voice. "Uhm . . . " Konohamaru cleared his throat embarrassed his voice had squeaked. "I'm Konohamaru, Moegi's team mate. Is she here? We were going to go get a bite to eat before going to practice." Konohamaru was certain this man was trying to stare him into the ground. "No daughter of mine is going out with any boys on her own." With his finale words her father stepped back and slammed the door into the young man's face. Konohamaru gasped as he stepped back from the force used to close the door. 'What does he mean she can't go out with me?' Huffing at how things had turned out Konohamaru slumped his posture and drug himself back to the restaurant district to get some late breakfast before it was time to meet his team for practice.

_**End flashback. . . .**_

"That's when you guys found me." Konohamaru finished giving both older ninjas an imploring look. Iruka took the moment to speak. "That's just how fathers are in general Konohamaru. Don't take it personally, fathers are just protective of their little girls." Iruka explained smiling warmly. Huffing Konohamaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Well for Kami sake she's a Genin, like she couldn't take care of her self and if she did need help I'd be there. Damn it, I am her team mate." Chuckling Iruka slurped some more noodles. "That's what her father is worried about." He supplied knowledgeably as both his ex-students looked at him puzzled, sighing he went on. "She is on her way to becoming a young woman and you a young man. You are on the same team and you will be going on missions away from the village together. He's worried about her been mistreated by you." Konohamaru drew back as if he had been hit. "I've known Moegi almost my whole life, I'd never hurt her."

Clenching his hands into a fist, he struck the bar. "Where does this guy get off judging me so unfairly?" Naruto leaned back crossing his arms and nodded. "Hmm . . . get use to it Konohamaru. I often thought I was the only one that people judged unfairly but, I've found it's something everyone has to face at some point in our lives." Naruto leaned over to his friend sadly shaking his head. "Some folks judge others by their first look, they see something they don't like and judge right then, never even taking the time to know you."

Slumping in his seat Konohamaru asked. "So what am I suppose to do?" Smiling Naruto reached up and ruffled the younger Genin's hair. "That's when you have to stand up to them. Be strong so you can prove they're wrong. If you don't, you'll be letting them hold you back. Right?" Getting up from his untouched ramen Konohamaru began to walk out as Naruto and Iruka watched him. Making it to the exit to turned back smiling. "I get it boss, I won't let him judge me without getting to know me first. I deserve to be judged fairly." Giving both older shinobis acknowledging nod, the young Genin ran out heading toward Moegi's house.

Reaching over for Konohamaru's untouched bowl Naruto began to gobble it down as Iruka watched him, noticing his gaze Naruto shrugged. "No reason to let good ramen go to waste."

----------------------------

Sasuke returned to his home to find it no one waiting on him. Turning back to the road, he made his way toward Naruto's apartment. 'Better check to see if I'm going to have a guest again or not.' He convinced himself coming to the building and making his way to the top floor. When no one answered after he knocked, he tried the handle, finding it unlocked. Upon entering he was met by Naruto's two fox retainers growling at his unexpected entrance, not stepping farther into the apartment Sasuke gazed around at the sparkling room to find Iruka and Naurto asleep on a new couch. The two were sitting up right leaning against one another in their sleep. Shaking his head at the sight Sasuke ignored the foxes and shut the door heading back home.

---------------------------------

_**DEFINITIONS:**_

**nee:** is it so?

**baka: ** idiot

**dobe: ** dead last (Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)

**shinobi:** another name for ninja

**Ichiraku ramen:** local ramen diner

**hitai-ate:** forehead protector

**Jinchuuriki**: basically is a human that has a demon sealed within them.(I've found translations saying this term means power of human sacrifice)

**Genin:** Rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.

**Chuunin:** After at least 8 missions genins can be nominated by their Jounin sensei to participate in the Chuunin selection exam. Chuunin perform C to B rank missions. Acquire military jacket /vest.

**kitsune: ** fox

**youkai:** spirit, ghost, apparition, demon (not neccessarily evil)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all original characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N: _ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (boyXboy) and hentai (boyXgirl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers than please push the back button now. **

**_ADDITIONAL WARNING:_** **This chapter will have some interaction between (Lee/Sak), a fight scene, and limeness between (Sas/Nar). If you are bothered by these things, please push the back button now. A lime warning means that the scene will contain elements of a sexual nature but, no actual sex act.**  
**  
'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**_scene change:_** ---------------------

_**STORY:**_

--------------------------------------

Sakura was happily surprised when Kakashi showed up at the hospital with news that Naruto had returned. Waiting for Lee outside the hospital, she wondered what it would be like being on Team Seven again with the boys. She promised herself that things would be different this time. Personally she was ashamed how she had acted back then but, now she had a chance to make things right within their group. To be given a second chance was not something she was going to pass up. No, she'd prove to them that she wasn't the same young kunoichi she had been just as they weren't the same either.

Though Sasuke was still a lot like he had been back then, she understood it had to do with the fact he had lost all his memories. 'Kind of hard for him to change when he believed himself to still be a 13-year-old when he woke a little over four months ago.' She reminded herself thinking back to the day she had ended up being his nurse for a shift at the hospital. Tsunade-sama up to that day hadn't allowed Sasuke to have very many visitors; usually only herself and Kakashi, the Godamine worried too many surprises would send him into shock. 'I think his eyes almost popped out when he realized it was me.' Sakura giggled to herself remembering the normally stoic boy's look as he checked her out. 'I think that's when things really started to get real for him.'

Tilting her face up into the warm sun, Sakura didn't think she had much to worry about as far as Naruto was concerned. The brief glances she got of him at the Sound Village showed he had changed very little. 'Things were fine between us the last time he was in Konoha so I know he won't dismiss my abilities once we start going on missions. That leaves Sasuke to show what I'm capable of.'

Bitting her lip she hoped Sasuke wouldn't hold against her how she had acted when she was younger and would give her a chance to prove she wasn't as useless as she had been as a first year Genin. She had accepted how weak she really was after she was unable to go help retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's henchmen. The boys who went after Sasuke came back having had the snot knock out of them. They did defeated their opponents' thanks to help from the siblings from Suna but, they had still lost Sasuke. After that she had been determined not to ever be left behind because she had nothing to offer as far as skills to a team ever again.

Becoming the Godiman's student had been the best thing she had ever done. At least now she had a valuable skill to offer her comrades. She was a medic-nin and now she could give her friends help instead of being in the way.

The sound of Lee's voice calling to her ended her worries for the moment. Opening her eyes Sakura found her boyfriend waving as he came up the road through the midday crowds. Waving back Sakura walked down to the road to wait for the taijutsu specialist.

Waiting for Lee to weave his way through the crowd Sakura allowed her thoughts to return to their reforming team; she hoped when they started practicing together again that things wouldn't be the boy's club that it had been. She was proud of the strength she had gained over the years, as Tsunade-sama's student. All in all she had grown into a woman she was proud to be. Hopefully they wouldn't hold against her the girl she had been; it was true when she was younger she had been a bit superficial. Back then she had been more worried about not only her own appearance but, sadly she had based her feelings on the outward appearance of others as well.

Sakura smiled watching as Lee politely maneuvered around an elderly couple, watching how Lee acted made her wondered what she ever disliked about him. Sure he wasn't the most handsome man she had ever seen but, those pretty boys usually were seriously lacking in the personality department she had found out. 'What good is it to be dropped dead gorgeous if it's only on the outside? When someone's personality and spirit are ugly, pretty boy charms can't make up for it.' Sakura thankfully realized that awhile ago. That had been a hard lesson to learn; not just once but, several times she was sorry to say before she finally got it through her thick head. 'Here I always thought I was a quick learner too.' Lee had just made it to her side giving her a loving smile. "Sorry you had to wait Sakura-chan, the streets are very busy today." Taking the young man's arm, Sakura shook off his apology. "It's fine Lee, I haven't been waiting long. Ready for lunch?" She asked leading the way, giving Lee a side glance Sakura smiled to herself. 'Well I think he's rather attractive anyway.'

The two had been dating for over a year now and honestly it had been the best time of her life. He had every good quality anyone could want. Lee not only worked hard but, he was determined, had a positive attitude and trustworthy too. He treated her with kindness, was thoughtful and surprisingly romantic. In a nut shell Rock Lee was everything every other guy Sakura had ever dated or chased after before wasn't. 'The few personality quirks arent' too bad. Thank Kami I gave him a chance. I would have missed out really getting to know him and all the happiness we've had together. Sometimes I'm such an idiot.'

Taking a seat at their favorite diner Sakura leaned over and gave the young man an unexpected kiss. As the kiss broke Lee smiled at her with a slight gazed look. "To what do I owe such a public display of affection to?" Settling back into her seat and raising a menu, Sakura just smiled. "Just for being yourself." Picking up his menu Lee jerked his head in agreement giving her a sparkling smile. "Then I will continue to do so, if it pleases you that much."

Ordering their meals, Sakura leaned onto the table top. "Kakashi came to see me today." Giving her all his attention Lee gave her a concerned look. "Oh, was he injured or was it a social call?" Making a design on the table with her finger Sakura explained. "Naruto came back to the village for good yesterday and Sasuke has been released back to duty. The Hokage is allowing Kakashi to reform Team Seven, especially seeing I'm the only one from the team who made it to the level of Chuunin. When I'm not off with other duties I'll be with the team, so the boys can gain the experience they need to move up in rank. After they become Chuunin then Team Seven will be my main cell."

Putting down the cup he had been drinking out of Lee beamed at the news. "This is wonderful Sakura; all your team mates have returned and now things can progress how they should have in the first place." Taking in Sakura's uneasy look, Lee reached over to lay his hand on hers. "Isn't this what you have wanted since the guys both left so long ago?" Jerking to face her boyfriend, Sakura nodded. "Yes, it is . . . " Bitting her lip Sakura lowered her eyes. "I just worry how things will go, I mean when we were younger Sasuke didn't really accept me. You probably think I'm being silly but, I don't want things to be exactly how they were."

Sakura glanced up to see Lee's questioning look, waving her hands in front of her to stop whatever it was the other ninja was thinking. "What I mean is I'm certainly not going to be chasing after Sasuke like I did when I was younger and I know Naruto has outgrown that crush he had on me too. I just don't want to be seen as the burden I was." Shaking his head Lee retook Sakura's hand. "I wouldn't worry my sweet. Sasuke has realized things are not like they were and when Naruto was here last the two of you did very well as a team. Anyone with eyes can see what a truly talented kunoichi you are." Returning the squeeze Sakura released Lee's hand with a smile. "That's what I love about you Lee, you know just how to make a girl feel good about herself." Giving his girlfriend the thumb's up sign, Lee beamed at her praise. "I speak only the truth, my beautiful cherry blossom."

---------------------------

The next few weeks flew by and to Sakura's relief she was seen by both boys as an important part of the team. They all fell into an easy friendship without the stress that had once been between them.

The worst argument had been when Naruto felt the need to tease her about dating Lee. At first she had been angry thinking Naruto was making fun of Lee but, when she calmed down she realized it was just the short blonde ninja's normal childish antic. He wasn't being mean, he simply couldn't resist play around.

Sasuke was still quiet but, after he found his center again he was more willing to open up to the group. She could tell his memory loss in regards to his shinobi abilities was hard for him to deal with. Especially when Naruto at first seemed to have grown so much in power. He was able to rebuild his skill quickly with the use of his Sharingan. His blood line limit allowed him to regain all that Kakashi-sensei had taught him after his curse and with his team mates help he was able to progress his knowledge even more.

Sakura found she was able to work the easiest with Naruto, though she and Sasuke had come to an understanding as well. The dark-haired shinobi accepted her abilities after she held her own against him during a few practice sessions.

'Handed him his butt that first time . . . that's what he gets for dismissing me.' Sakura snorted to herself thinking about their first spar. Sasuke's expression when that first punch connected with his face was a memory she would cherish along with the sight of Kakashi-sensei and Naruto falling from the limb they had been sitting on watching the match.

When she landed that punch Naruto had been cheering and bouncing on the limb he and Kakashi were sharing so hard he lost his balance. In a last ditch desperate move, he reached out and grabbed onto Kakashi-sensei in hopes to steady himself. Naruto ended up taking the porn reading Jounin down with him. When they landed, they were both flat on their backs, their legs pointing up. Naruto's little fox kits ran to his side nudging him, while Naruto's eyes showed he had gotten the sense knocked out of him from the fall. Kakashi-sesnsei wasn't in much better shape, his ever present book had slipped from his hand and landed on his face. Neither got to their feet too quickly. 'A Jounin shinobi being pulled off his seat by a Genin. That ranked right up there with the time Naruto got him with the eraser.' Sakura giggled, thinking of how funny it had been to see them laying there. The fact Naruto had taken Kakashi down with him was an extra to an already priceless moment of landing the first hit in her and Sasuke's first spar.

Though Sasuke didn't dismiss her based on her abilities after that Sakura knew he was more relaxed working with Naruto than with her but, she was all right with that. Sasuke didn't discriminate against her, that was all she really wanted. It was only natural, Sasuke would be more comfortable with Naruto. The two did spend most of their time together not just during practice but, free time as well.

The last Uchiha had been on the edge somewhat ever since he woke up in the hospital. All the changes, not only in everyone else but, in his own body had been a hard adjustment for him. Naruto provided Sasuke with a center. Except for letting his hair grow to his shoulders, Naruto hadn't really change. He hadn't even gained much height, leaving him still the shortest member of the team. It was what Sasuke needed, someone who was untouched by time, to help him deal with everything that had changed. In all Naruto was still the same playful kid he had always been, he provided inspiration to them all, pushing them to do their best, and rallied them to pull together as a team.

They did make a good team and supported one another with their strengths thankfully this time. Their practice sessions usually consisted of the three of them taking turns sparring or team up against Kakashi-sensei, though lately he had been getting some higher ranked ninjas to team up with him against them. The Hokage had recently begun to give them a few missions, though they were all D rank ones.

Kakashi had sent word for them to meet at sunrise today at the old bridge. So sat the reformed team seven awaiting their famous sensei. Hatake Kakashi: the Copy Ninja, known as a shinobi genius, the only person outside the Uchiha clan to possess the Sharingan, a master of 1,000 jutsus, a professed pervert, and notoriously tardy.

Sitting on the hand rail of the bridge Sakura yawned, they had been waiting for an hour now, not that they hadn't waited longer before. 'Still if he wasn't going to come early why do we have to?' She asked herself looking over to where the guys and Naruto's tag along kits were sitting lined up along the opposite rail. She watched as each took a turn passing around a yawn causing her to do so again. "I swear that man will be late to his own funeral." She said breaking the yawning contest they had started at some point to which the others just nodded.

Smiling Kakashi allowed himself to slip around the tree branch he had been standing on so he was hanging upside down behind Sakura. "Well now, being late to one's own funeral could provide useful if you think about it." The sudden sound of his voice caused all his students to jump. "Yo." He called out giving them all a little wave. After they got their hearts out of their throats he was greeted with a chorus of, "you're late." Smiling through his mask Kakashi explained his tardiness. "Oh well you see I found this chameleon laying on the shaded part of a tree and I had to wait to see if it would make a difference in his coloring when the sun reached him." His students called his bluff, as usual, calling him a liar but, now that their greeting routine was out of the way Kakashi could explain about the new mission the Hokage had given them.

"What do we have to look forward to sensei? Walk a few dogs, weed a garden for some old lady?" Naruto asked smiling happily till Sasuke bopped him over the head. Grabbing his head, Naruto growled while the kits growled along with him. "Ow, what was that for teme?" Crossing his arms over his chest ignoring the growling being directed his way Sasuke asked. "Do you want to do such things? You might not care but, it's shameful for us to still be Genin. Doing such stupid missions is demeaning. Not only to us but, consider Sakura, she is Chuunin after all."

Unlike when he was 12, Sasuke had not felt pressured to be an overachiever this time around but, one thing was for sure he did not like being 18-yrs old and still being a Genin, it was embarrassing. He had been considered the top student in his graduating class from the academy to have others pass him was a real blow to his ego.

"Beside dobe don't you want to work toward improving your rank? I've never heard of a Genin Hokage before." Releasing his head and waving off the two fox kits, whose favorite pass time seemed to be growling at Sasuke, Naruto grinned. "No, no it's not that a real mission doesn't sound like fun but, doing stuff like we use to ,since we are still Genins, is fun too. I'm not worried about my rank, I'll become Hokage someday no matter what, I won't let something like still being a Genin stop me from my dream." Batting his eyelashes at Sasuke, Naruto continued only now he spoke in the same voice he used when he did his Oiroke no Jutsu. "I'm touched though, someone like Sasuke-kun would be worried about my rank . . . " Naruto had raised his pointer finger to his lower lip and shyly ducked his head while still batting his long eyelashes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes making Sakura giggle at them. Chuckling a bit himself Kakashi shook his head as he jumped down from the tree to the bridge. "Sorry to disappoint you. But, we have a C rank mission this time." Holding up a scroll for his team to see Kakashi explained. "We have a scroll to deliver from one lord to another. So everyone pack your stuff for an overnight trip, meet at the main gate in one hour."

Before Naruto could leave, Kakashi took hold of his sleeve. "I think it would be for the best if you left the kitsunes at home Naruto. Would they be all right in your apartment alone overnight?" Looking down at his retainers Naruto could already feel a pull on his chakra from the two youkais, they weren't happy he could tell. Clamping down tight on his chakra, Naruto bit his lower lip he knew he was in for a fight about this. There was no way he was going to allow them any of his chakra, if they transformed it would be ten times harder to leave them behind. Naruto gave his sensei a nod to confirm they would be. He could understand Kakashi's reasoning even if the kitsunes couldn't, out on a real mission was no place for the two retainers. "Yasuo and Noriko will be fine at home overnight Kakashi-sensei, I'll make sure things are in order for them." Squeezing the boys shoulder Kakashi gave him a warm smile as he released him. "I'll ask Iruka to check in on them if we don't get back tomorrow night." Gathering up the two kits, Naruto returned the smile grateful that Kakashi cared. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure if we don't get back nee-chan and nii-san will be happy to see Iruka-sensei." Turning toward the academy where he knew the Chuunin was currently teaching Kakashi nodded. "Just leave it to me then, hurry now you need to be ready and to the gate in an hour." Breaking apart each ninja headed off to do their duty.

Naruto unlocked his door then placed the two kitsunes on the floor, shutting the front door he wasted no time jumping over his couch heading to the kitchen first. While in there he placed down enough food and water for overnight, he didn't have to worry to much, they could open the fridge and help themselves if they wanted something else. Finishing his tasks in the kitchen Naruto moved quickly into the bedroom. Yasuo and Noriko, were still following his every move, making a pull on his chakra.

They found their lord talking to himself about things he needed as he rushed about fetching items and stuffing them into the backpack laying on his bed. Growling Noriko concentrated with all her might fighting to pull enough chakra from Naruto to transform.

Gripping an extra shirt, he was about to pack Naruto whipped around giving her a stern look. "Look nee-chan, I don't want to hear it. You guys follow me everywhere and growl at my friends when they do something you don't like. I'm not a little kid you know, I took care of myself before you guys came along and I can do it still."

Turning to put his shirt in his bag Naruto came face to face with Yasuo. The male kitsune had jumped onto top of the backpack, giving a little whine the male fox reached out and licked Naruto on the cheek giving him a bit of a nuzzle. Sighing Naruto nuzzled him back. "I know you guys are just looking out for me nii-san but, I'm a ninja and I want this life. I'm sorry but, the truth is you'd just be in the way if you go. Now, hop off." Yasuo whined again but, did hop off to Noriko's dismay. "You guys will be fine overnight and if for some reason I don't make it back Iruka-sensei will come by for you guys." Naruto promised as he went about packing things.

Turning away from the two males Noriko flicked her tail at them walking off in a huff. Both males sighed shaking their head at her rude display as Naruto finished his packing.

Jerking his head in the direction Noriko had walked off in Naruto whispered. "Will you be all right with her?" Yasuo looked put out but, nodded he would be. Leaning over, Naruto nuzzled his nose on Yasuo's furry head before pulling his robe out of his closet. Slipping the robe on Naruto grabbed up his pack flinging it over one shoulder while Yasuo followed him toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, sorry if nee-chan is bitchy." Raising his voice Naruto called out, "bye nee-chan I'm leaving. Don't take your mood out on nii-san and you both be nice to Iruka-sensei if he comes by." Shutting the door behind him and locking it Naruto leaned against the outer wall for support letting out the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding.

Often what he wanted was not the same his retainers prefer for him. It was the first time they had put such a pull to his chakra though. He knew Noriko had wanted to transform in hopes to make him stay or make him take them along. With that in mind he refuse their request.

When Gamakichi left it bothered him to be without one of his companions but, as the weeks past and he reconnected with friends he began to wish Yasuo and Noriko would give him some space as well. This mission was just what he needed, it was going to be great he could just feel it.

Pushing off he made his way out of his apartment building toward the main gate, it had been so long since they had a real mission, he had dreamed about this moment for so many years now. Finally his team was whole again, they were all friends; even better then they had been, and they were leaving the village with Kakashi-sensei to do a mission. It was almost like they had turned back the hands of time and all the bad things that had happened had been just a nightmare. For once the silly hopes he had held onto seemed to have come true. That was reason enough for him to smile.

--------------------------------

They made good time to the lord's home, arriving just as night fell. Impressed with the time they had made the leader offered them the hospitality of his home. Their night was spent in comfortable beds with plenty of food. Taking possession of a return scroll, their team moved out right after breakfast, provided by the lord as well.

They took their time on the return trip, just walking. Naruto was happy to be taking it easy, he was having a good time interacting with his team mates without the two retainers there growling.

Later in the morning Kakashi called for them to stop for a break, flopping down for a rest Naruto stretched out to enjoy the late morning sun while his comrades found their favorite types of places to rest. Just as he could feel himself beginning to doze off thanks to the warmth from the sun Naruto was awaken by someone nudging him. Cracking an eye he found Sakura kneeling near him poking him in the shoulder. Blinking to clear his vision he gave her a questioning look, she looked stressed. When Naruto sat up Sakura leaned in and whispered to him. "Kakashi says we got company." Getting up Naruto shouldered his pack as he and his team mates gathered around their sensei. "Keep sharp, let's move out." Kakashi instructed, leading the way but, their path was soon blocked by a large group of bandits.

The leader was a large man that towered over them all. "What do we have here? Little ninjas from one of the villages. Well, were there are ninjas there is normally something worth stealing." The giant man chuckled motioning with his hand for their packs. "Hand over whatever you got."

Kakashi gazed around at the number of bandits they would be fighting. ' There's a lot of them but, we should be all right.' Sighing Kakashi watched their leader carefully as he dropped his pack and nodded for the others to do the same. "Well you seem to know a lot about ninjas." Kakashi answered in a friendly voice. "Sorry but, we don't have anything of value so if you don't mind we'll be on our way."

Chuckling the large man shook his head. "Somehow I don't believe you, besides I don't like the way your brats are looking at me, especially that blonde one. I think they could use to be taught some manners."

Insulted Naruto shook his fist at the giant. "You think your going to teach me some manners?" Twisting so his hind end was visible to the bandits. Naruto wiggled his bottom at them as he reached down patting himself on the rump. "What ya going do? Spank my butt?" He taunted sticking his tongue out at them for good measure.

Reaching behind him, Naruto tugged on Sasuke's pant leg. Looking discreetly down Sasuke could see Naruto's hand forming the position Sasuke used when he preformed the Chodori. Sasuke glanced over to their sensei, who had also noticed Naruto's movement. After a subtle nod from Kakashi agreeing to Naruto's impromptu plan, Sasuke answered Naruto. "Hn. " He replied, moving his hand behind his back and beginning to form the attack.

During Naruto's barb one of the bandits stepped forward to answer the insult. "I'll take him boss, he doesn't look all that strong to me. He's just a little kid, all bark just like thunder during a storm." Stepping away from the group to face the man Naruto chuckled. "Ne, hee, hee . . . well it's true I do bark a lot but, remembered it's not the bark or the growl you got to worry about it's my bite." He explained leaning forward to go into a crouch showing off his teeth. "We'll see, won't we brat?" The man replied as the rest of the bandits moved forward to face off with them.

Having moved up behind Naruto as he was crouching down barring his teeth, Sasuke readied his attack interrupting the man who thought he would teach Naruto a lesson. "You should also remember that while thunder is distracting everyone by talking . . . " Taking a deep breath Sasuke launched himself over Naruto's crouched form bringing his Chodori above his head. "It's lighting that comes in to do the work." Shoving his attack into the group, Sasuke was able to scatter the bandits. Sasuke grazed one man who was in the middle of the group in the shoulder. Swinging past the bandit's shoulder, the attack dissipated. Quickly regaining his balance Sasuke delivered a back side kick to one of the bandits who thought he'd catch him off guard.

Taking the advantage of the confusion, the rest of the team took action taking out several of the rouges that had split off during the last minute planned attack.

As Sasuke leapt over him Naruto turned moving back to Sakura's position, touching his back to her side as several criminals moved to gang up on the kunoichi. Without having to say a word, Naruto hooked his arm into hers. Leaning over, Sakura was pulled onto his back allowing her to swing her legs, hitting several of the men in the face. Reversing their position Sakura pulled Naruto over so he could take out the rest.

Channeling his chakra so he could lengthen his finger nails into claws' Naruto left Sakura to help Kakashi who was trying to face off with the leader and several of the bandits. Running up on the fight Naruto swiped at the men who were trying to gang up on his sensei. Drawing some of the men away to chase him Naruto dealt with them, trying not to take anyone's life. Connecting with one man's mid section, the man went down holding his stomach where he had been ripped open. Noticing it was the man from earlier who had taken him so lightly Naruto smirked down at him. "Well you've tasted my claws would you like to try my bite now?" He jeered showing off his extended fangs. His taunt was stopped when reinforcement came to the fallen man's aid. Leaping out of the way Naruto assumed a defensive stance ready to take on the group when the large man Kakashi had been fighting blind sided him.

Naruto found himself smashed into a tree, gritting his teeth against the pain he felt when his shoulder connected with the tree at an odd angle. The bandit's boss had wrapped his hands around Naruto's throat. "I'm going break your neck boy." Wiggling against the man's hold Naruto knew he wasn't going to break the grip the man had on him and his team mates were busy with their own opponents. Moving his head he found the tree he was pinned to was growing in a Y formation, fairly close together. Wiggling a bit more Naruto reached up and grabbed the man's wrist as he slipped between the two trunks gaining his release from the man as he fell through as well. Unlike Naruto though the man's size worked against him causing him to get caught side ways at his waist between the two tree trunks. Keeping his grip on the gargantuan man's wrists, Naruto swung around kicking the man in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Taking a look around at the battle scene Naruto watched his team mates and sensei finishing off their fights. Sasuke had begun to restrain the bandits with some wire. Trotting over Naruto jerked his head back toward the leader he had caught in the tree. "Make sure you wire that one good." Working to restrain his last unconcious bandit Sasuke asked. "Che, your arm broke? Do it yourself." Reaching up to his now useless arm Naruto hissed. "Maybe, teme." Surprised Sasuke looked to his friend. Standing he reached out toward his team mate's limp arm. "What happened?"

Sakura, having finished tying her prisoners as well, looked over when she heard Sasuke ask about what had happened. Realized Naruto had been injured she jogged over to help. "Let me see Naruto. " The medic-nin instructed pushing Sasuke back. Too busy examining her blonde team mate's shoulder Sakura missed the dirty look directed at her from Sasuke. "Oh Naruto, you dislocated it . . . only you'd get hurt this bad fighting those idiots." She scolded sending her healing chakra into her hand as she pushed on it to pop it back in. Bitting his lip as the bone popped back into place Naruto nodded as he pulled away moving the arm. "Thanks Sakura-chan, that big guy got the drop on me. It happened when he pushed me into that tree."

Kakashi appeared with their gear they had dropped before the fight had started. "Well, were not far from Konoha, let's head out. We'll send some others back for these fools." They each took their pack and followed their sensei heading back to their home village.

As Konoha's main gate came into view Sakura looked back to Naruto, who was still favoring his arm. "I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of the soreness when I healed it Naruto. Maybe you should go home and rest while we turn in the report." Smiling Naruto shook his head. "Oh no, I can help Sakura. It'll be fine."

Coughing to gain his students attention Kakashi asked. "What should he do to help with the healing Sakura?" Looking at her sensei Sakura listed off several things Naruto should do. Nodding Kakashi looked back to Naruto. "You heard the medic-nin Naruto. Go home, take some pain reliever, put ice on that shoulder and rest. We'll meet tomorrow at the bridge about noon."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue but, Sasuke stopped him tapping on his hurt shoulder. Naruto whipped around and glared at him for tapping his shoulder holding his hand protectively over it. "What was that for teme?" Avoiding Naruto's eyes Sasuke slowed and stopped at the crossroads inside the village, one way lead to Hokage Tower and the other toward Naruto's home. "Che . . . look dobe, it's fine we can take the report in. Go home and take care of that shoulder would ya." Relaxing his tense body, Naruto was touched that Sasuke actually voiced he cared. 'Sasuke not one to baby anyone, so if he thinks I should go home I will.' Nodding in agreement he turned and walked toward home leaving the others to take care of the report.

Walking toward his apartment Naruto felt torn, his shoulder did hurt and he really wanted to get home and take it easy but, he wasn't in any hurry to listen to what his retainers would have to say when he showed up injured. Thanks to Kyuubi he had always been a rapid healer but, it only went so far. Even after the merger while the healing properties worked wonders for things like stab wounds, broken bones, poison really any serious type injury it did nothing for things like muscle strain. Yep, he had to suffer right along with everyone else. Unlocking his apartment door he was met by the two kitsunes at the door who immediately pulled on his chakra, this time he did not deny them, allowing them the need chakra so they could transform into their humanoid forms.

Dropping his pack just inside the door Naruto raised his hand as the two youkais finished their transformation, shaking his head at them as he moved toward the kitchen to get a drink and the pain relievers. Cocking their heads as they watched him, both kits could sense he was in some pain. They patiently held their tongues watching him as he took the medicine being careful not to bump one of his arms. The two now humaniod kitsune siblings locked eyes and nodded in agreement, right now wasn't the time to go into what Naruto had said before he left.

Yasuo was the first to make a move, going over to Naruto he took his good hand and lead him back to his couch. Giving him a little push to sit the kitsune kneeled down and began to help Naruto remove his shoes. "So, what happened? How badly are you injured Naruto-sama?" Sighing at the youkais use of the honorific Naruto figured if they wanted to help, he wasn't going to fight them this time. "Got ambushed by some bandits, one sunk up on me and dislocated my shoulder. Sakura-chan fixed it so it's just sore, said I should take some pain medicine, put ice on it, and rest."

Noriko appeared from the kitchen, a cup of tea in one hand and an ice pack in the other. "If you'd allowed us to be with you, this wouldn't have happened. Kyuubi no Kitsune made you his heir, you shouldn't be off putting yourself in danger like this." She lectured as she handed the items to Naruto. Grabbing the ice pack Naruto placed it on his shoulder then took the offered tea. "I know you guys are angry but, I need my space sometimes. I'm not happy with you guys right now either." Naruto stated narrowing his eyes at the two youkais. "You growl at my friends because they don't treat me like some sort of daimyou. That isn't what I want." Setting his cup down on the side table Naruto moved to lie down on the couch. "Look, this is my life. I'm going to live it how I want and I want to be a ninja. I don't want to fight right now." Closing his eyes Naruto found himself drifting off into a light doze, relaxing he tried to put out of his mind the fight he knew was brewing.

Shrugging to his litter sister Yasuo grabbed up Naruto's forgotten pack and walked into the bedroom with it. Making himself busy Yasuo began emptying the pack and returning the items in it to their proper spots. Huffing at the reprimand Noriko walked into the bathroom to do some much need cleaning that was impossible to do in their fox forms, leaving Naruto to rest on the couch.

-----------------------------

Furrowing his eyebrows, Naruto squirmed away from the ice pack on his shoulder, he understood it would help with the swelling but, after 20 minutes his shoulder was starting to ache from the cold. All thoughts of sleeping forgotten Naruto sat up taking off the pack. Swinging his legs off the couch he rolled himself upright carrying the ice pack to the kitchen and giving it a toss into the sink.

Having heard the sounds of someone moving around both fox youkais converged on him again. "Are you better now?" Yasuo asked eyeing the blonde as he rotated his shoulder. "Well, at first it was just sore and now it's sore and cold." Crossing his arms Yasuo squinted his eyes as he pouted. "Well you said you were to use ice." Sighing Naruto pushed past them heading for the bathroom. "Yeah but, I'm getting in the tub now to warm up, it's getting stiff."

Rushing past Noriko went into the bathroom first gathering up the cleaning supplies she had been using, putting them away. Finishing her task she retrieved several towels for her lord to use while Yasuo insisted he helped Naruto out of his clothes. Laying one towel down in front of the tub to catch any over flow and provide as dry place for when the blonde got out she laid the other two within his reach for him to dry off with.

Having stripped down to his boxers Naruto gave both kitsunes an apologetic smile as he withdrew his chakra transforming them back into foxes. If he didn't remove his chakra, they'd try to wash him again like they did the last time they were in their human form. It wasn't he was all that body shy but, kitsune youkais were just so touchy, especially if they considered you a kit. No matter what they considered him to be he was more then capable of taking care of himself. "Okay guys . . . I can manage the rest on my own." He explained to them. Making agreeing sounds, the two kits bounded out of the room giving him his privacy, a word they were being to hear often.

Turning the water on as hot as he could stand it Naruto pushed off his boxers. Then stepped into the tub, kneeling on the bottom he pushed the plug into the drain. Carefully he leaned his sore shoulder under the spray. 'A nice soak in the tub is what I need to work this soreness out.' Naruto decided. 'I'll just let the water run over me while the tub is filling up.' The warm water was already beginning to do wonders for his tight muscles. Arching his back up a bit, Naruto stretched out his body enjoying the feel of the water caressing over him. 'Well I guess coming in hurt did a lot to take the fight out of them for now.' He decided, leaning the side of his face against the tub as he enjoying his hard earned peace and privacy.

--------------------------------

Having finished reporting to the Godamine, Sasuke and Sakura were dismissed while Kakashi lead a group back to bring in the bandits. Having already been home to drop off his pack Sasuke decided it would be best if he went to check on Naruto. 'I better check on him, Kami knows if he'll follow Sakura's instructions.'

Traveling by roof tops' Sasuke made good time to Naruto's apartment building dropping to the street below he made his way up to Naruto's home rapping his knuckles against the door. Several minutes later Sasuke twisted the knob. He was slightly worried that maybe Naruto was hurt worse then he let on since he wasn't answering his door. Luckily the door was unlocked, taking that as an invitation Sasuke stepped into the apartment.

He began his search looking around the small one bedroom apartment, going farther in he heard the sound of running water, following it to the open bathroom door he looked in and gasped at the sight before him.

There, in all his naked glory, kneeling in the tub was Naruto. His friend had the shoulder that had been dislocated shoved under the faucet, his hands planted firmly on the bottom of the tub. His head was bowed, causing his shoulder length hair to lay along his upper arms. The warm water ran all over his body. Some poured off sections of his hair, down his arms, while two rivulets ran down his back along his tan butt cheeks. Once the water hit his legs it continued down collecting in the tub that currently was filled to his lower thighs.

The ravine-haired shinobi stood taking in the sight of his best friend; his most important person, so provocatively positioned. In that moment Uchiha Sasuke understood how those that were affected by Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu had felt as he raked his eyes greedily over his naturally tanned skin.

'He definitely has the body of a shinobi.' Sasuke found himself thinking, assuring himself that he wasn't a pervert who went around looking at other people's bodies. A good ninja knew the importance of taking in account an opponent's body structure; since it could give clues into their fighting style. Of course that was why he was looking, it had nothing to do with Naruto being attractive.

The body of a shinobi was a testament of their handwork and training. Taking on the form of their style of fighting. Someone who was known for brute strength usually was bulky, those who relied more on jutsu were thinner having less mass to slow their movements.

Naruto had fairly wide shoulders with strong defined arms, his waist tapered down to a flat stomach, all in all he was well toned everywhere. He didn't have a large bulky built like Asuma but, he wasn't thin and wiry like Shikamaru either more along the lines of Iruka-sensei's body type. Suddenly the idea of comparing Naruto's body, even if it was only comparing builds made him feel slightly disturbed. It wasn't his friend's build that drew his eyes in a way no one else had before. Shaking his head to clear the comparisons he had been making, Sasuke continued to memorize how his friend looked at that moment.

Naruto's body was well defined, not bulky. He didn't portray a form of complete manliness but, he certainly wasn't feminine either. Sasuke couldn't help but, noticed Naruto's body looked to be almost hairless. If one looked closely they could see light blonde hair that disappeared against his tan skin. His hairless appearance gave him the look of being much younger.

Unlike his friend Sasuke's body hair was dark like the hair on his head. Not that Sasuke had a lot either. Some hair on his legs, a thin trail from his belly button to his private area, and a crown around his manhood was all the hair he possesed. In his opinion that small amount of dark body hair made him seem more physically mature then his blonde counter part. Not that Naruto wasn't physically striking in his own way.

Sasuke didn't feel bad about staring, he knew there was no reason to feel guilty about looking at the body of his friend. It was the strange jolt; the tightening in his lower regions, he felt from seeing Naruto that he had not experienced before that shocked him. 'People think I'm some sort of bishounen . . . oh Naruto, I think that title suits you more. You look more like a pretty boy then I.' Sasuke decided shivering at his discovery.

The sound of growling brought him out of his shock. Glaring down to what had disturbed him from his appreciation of his friend's body he locked eyes with two fluffed up fox kits. The two continued to growl at him for breaking into their master's home.

Having heard the sound of his kitsune retainers, Naruto raised his head looking over the side of the tub. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Breaking the staring contest he was having with the two kitsunes Sasuke locked his dark eyes with Naruto's sky blue ones.

Using all his shinobi training to keep his eyes looking only at Naruto's eyes he answered his question with one of his own. "Dobe, what are you doing? Sakura told you to use ice." Naruto sighed laying his cheek on the side of the tub. "I did put ice on it but, it got sore and stiff. I figured a little warm water would loosen it back up . . . and I told you to stop calling me dobe."

Clearing his throat Sasuke turned away from the temptation to look at friend's naked form. "I only came to make sure you were okay. Do you need anything?" Touched that Sasuke would take the time to check on him Naruto smiled. "Nope I'm all right. Do you want to stay? I'll get out." Not turning back around Sasuke waved his hand at him for him to stay. "No, I need to go home if you don't need anything I'll see myself out." Making a face when he forgot about his shoulder and shrugged at the last Uchiha, Naruto returned himself under the full spray of the warm water. "See you tomorrow Sasuke." He called out as his friend disappeared from his bathroom.

Not stopping till he was out of his friend's apartment and down to the street Sasuke gripped the front of his shirt in hopes to slow the rapid beating of his heart. He was going to have to go examine what it was he was feeling.

--------------------------

_**DEFINITIONS:**_

**kunoichi:** female ninja

**Genin:** Rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.

**Chuunin:** After at least 8 missions genins can be nominated by their Jounin sensei to participate in the Chuunin selection exam. Chuunin perform C to B rank missions. Acquire military jacket /vest.

**Jounin: ** Level after Chuunin, elite ninja's, can take on Genin teams, do A and S rank missions. Perform other positions in village.

**dobe: ** dead last (Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)

**teme: ** bastard (Naruto's pet name for Sasuke)

**shinobi:** another name for ninja

**youkai:** spirit, demon (not necessarily evil)

**kitsune:** fox

**daimyou: ** Japanese feudal lord

**Kami: ** God

**Oiroke no Jutsu:** Sexy skill; A technique which is basically the Transformation Skill (Henge no Jutsu), where the user changes into a beautiful voluptuous woman.

**bishounen:** handsome youth


	9. Chapter 9

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all original characters that might appear in this story. **

**_A/N: _ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (boyXboy) and hentai (boyXgirl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers than please push the back button now. **

**_ADDITIONAL WARNING:_** **There will be talk of slash pairing in this chapter; some interaction between (Kak/Iru) nothing explicit but, it will be touched on.  
**

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**_scene change:_** -------------------

**_STORY:_**

---------------------------------------

Arriving home from his friend's apartment Sasuke marched himself upstairs to his room. Having been throwing by the sight of Naruto in the tub, he didn't even take the time to remove his shoes at the front door. Sliding open the bedroom door with more force then necessary Sasuke began to take off his clothes violently throwing them around the room frustrated at his reaction to his best friend. Pulling out a pair of pajamas he shoved off his boxers shocked to find himself still partially hard from the experience.

Staring down at his body Sasuke frowned furrowing his eyebrows together. This was not a reaction he normally had toward others. Not that Uchiha Sasuke was one to go around trying to catch people naked but, he did go to the public bath house, the same as anyone else, he didn't recall having had such a reaction before. 'Not that people at the public bath usually positioned themselves in such erotic ways while bathing.' His mind supplied to him along with the vision of his friend now etched in his memory, no what distressed him was the shiver of lewdness he felt at the memory of his best friend in the tub.

It wasn't that he was bothered by the idea of same sex relationships, it wasn't something that was looked down upon. In fact there were many couples in Konoha and Sasuke figured that it was the same in other ninja villages as well. Sometimes ninjas would have same sex partners until they rose in rank enough to take jobs that mainly kept them around the village, then would go on to take a spouse of the opposite sex to start a family. While others stayed exclusively to one sex or the other.

Sitting on the side of his bed after he had finished dressing for the night it struck Sasuke funny how many ninjas did have same sex relations, it was just another accepted part of a shinobi's life. 'It must be the closeness we share. Hard not to feel strongly toward ones comrades when your life regularly depends on them. Plus the men outnumber kunoichis two to one. With odds like that of course there are relations between the men.'

Leaning his elbows on his knees Sasuke clasped his hands together and leaned his forehead on his hands. "I guess this explains why I could never stand any of the women I tried dating." Sasuke said to the empty room, receiving no answer he huffed to himself. He knew most of the female and older folks in the village would not be happy about the idea of him entering such a relationship. They wouldn't view the idea negatively but, because he was the last Uchiha, it would mean the clan would end with him. Though the thought of being without an heir to his clan strangely did not bother him as much as he thought it would.

Thinking about the parts of his life he did remember Sasuke knew up to this point he hadn't been living according to his own wants. Before his clan was wiped out, Sasuke's goals had been to make his family proud of his accomplishments as a shinobi. Of course he wanted to be the best he could but, his driving force had been to bring honor to his family. All in hopes it would cause his father to acknowledge him as his son. After Itachi killed their family he lived to better himself, so some day he could kill his own brother. If he was honest, he also wanted his brother to recognize him even if it was by dying by his hands.

He came to realize after he accepted the fact that Itachi had been defeated by Naruto that his brother's death did nothing to ease the loss he still felt. He didn't think even if he had been the one to end Itachi's life that he would have given him peace. All his life had been about doing what he felt he had to do for those Itachi had killed. Hell, even the part of his life he couldn't remember had been about gaining power in order to full fill his duty to his clan.

Sasuke sighed none of his 18-years of life had been for himself, he hadn't been bothered by it until now. "I have as much right as anyone to have my moments of selfishness, don't I?" He asked his empty bedroom. "Revenge is no longer part of my life. Am I not allowed my own life now?"

His thoughts turned to Naruto and the effect he had in his life. He had to admit no one else so far in his life had made him experience the range of emotions that he did. 'The dobe always did push me.' He thought smiling at how Naruto naturally made others feel more then even they wanted too, his friend always pushed people beyond what they felt were their limits.

He could tolerate being around others but, before Naruto had returned life just didn't make sense to him. 'When I'm with him, I'm not confused.' Reaching up he touched the spot on his neck where he remembered Orochimaru bit. 'It's like all those years never happened. I don't have to be ashamed around him.' Sasuke smiled thinking how only this loudmouth could give him the support he needed.

Moving to lie back in bed Sasuke knew there was no one else he wanted with him, even in that capacity it was Naruto he wanted by his side. Looking back at the past weeks, they had shared Sasuke thought of the time they'd spent together and the sensations he had felt when with Naurto. The smiles given to him, that time when they had both been reaching for the same piece of trash and ended up grabbing onto the other's hand. Smirking Sasuke thought about how Naruto had pulled his hand back and blushed so deeply when he teasingly asked if Naruto was trying to hold his hand. He could feel those memories working to unfold the passion he had been keeping lock inside. "These feelings aren't new . . . I've felt them before, always with Naruto. I guess I just ignored them till Naruto made it impossible for me to ignore." Folding his hands behind his head, he commented. "Just like Naruto, even when he has no idea what's going on he won't let anyone not acknowledge him."

The years he was able to remembered Sasuke realized even back then Naruto had been special to him; after all it was Naruto that Sasuke had offered up his own life to protect back when they had fought against Haku in Wave Country. It probably wasn't right to say but, he didn't think he would have thrown himself in front of just anyone. Certainly he would have tried to help any team mate but, only Naruto could make him act without thought.

Examining the flood of things he was feeling Sasuke knew Naruto had always held a different spot in his heart than others had, simply he felt drawn to him. When they had first became teammates those feelings had started when he saw a similarity between himself and Naruto. Back then he had no way to know what he was feeling for the small blonde, he had only been a 12-year-old boy. Now he was a 18-year-old man who understood his feelings better, Sasuke knew he viewed Naruto as his most precious person. The lust he had felt when he saw, his friend in the tub hadn't been awakened by anyone else. Not even the girls he had dated and even made out with, none had affected him like this. "Who knows what would have happened between us before now if I hadn't been missing."

Gazing up Sasuke drew little designs with his mind on the textured ceiling. Now that he had recognized how he felt it only made sense to act on those feelings. He was an Uchiha after all and his people were not ones to sit around, they saw what they wanted and moved forward. The only problem was he wasn't sure how to move forward and would Naruto share such feelings, if not what would that mean for their friendship? That was the only thing that really held him back, he couldn't bare to loose Naruto as his friend and admitting he was attracted to him could cause problems if Naruto didn't return his feelings.

It was true since they had regained their friendship they had not acted as childish as they did before. They did spend most of their time together doing not only shinobi duties and training but, even running errands and eating most meals together. Sasuke left more comfortable making connection with others this time, unlike before when his life was about gaining strength to kill Itachi.

Before he didn't feel, he could afford such connections; afraid Itachi would return and kill those he valued once again. Fear still settled on his heart when he thought of his murderous brother. The idea that Itachi would return and take away what he held special, set him on edge. Taking a deep breath he worked on calming hismself. 'It's not like what I remember, things are different this time.' He assured himself settling back down on the bed. 'Itachi is gone, I'm free to lead my life how I want, without fear of that thief stealing what I hold as priceless.' Sasuke snorted at his actions assuring himself that things were fine. Blinking his eyes Sasuke drifted off to sleep hoping the morning would hold some answers for him.

-------------------------

Excited about the possibilities of what could be between them, Sasuke awoke early that morning. Instead of trying to sleep any longer he got up and went about his normal routine, finally setting down to eat some breakfast he began to contemplate how to make Naruto aware of his interest. That was all he needed to be concerned with at this moment, figuring out how to act toward Naruto in order to make his feelings known. With the girls he dated, they made the intent known. Having to be the one in charge of making things proceed was a daunting task to be faced with.

Taking a sip of milk, he tried to recall how couples acted together in public. The girls he had dated had made outright spectaculars out of themselves. He knew he would never act in such a way nor could he deal with Naruto acting in a similar fashion. Naruto did at time show public affection but, he doubted Naruto would make him feel as uncomfortable as the girls had. Sasuke smiled at his thoughts and admitted that sometimes Naruto did make the receiver of his affections uncomfortable at times, at least when he ended up squeezing the stuffings out of people.

Having finished with breakfast Sasuke pulled on his shoes he had brought down earlier deciding the best thing to do was to gather some more information on the subject. It was still early and many couples walked to work together or went out for breakfast, especially shinobis. Making up his mind, Sasuke headed toward the area of the village that had the most shops in hope he could get some ideas from watching other couples how to deal with Naruto.

-------------------------------------

Sighing Sasuke leaned against the wall of a store, in the heart of the business district of the village. Crossing his arms over his chest he hoped his posture would keep people away from him, all he wanted was to do some people watching. So far he wasn't having much luck, several people had bothered him as far. If not young women or their mothers trying to set him up on dates it was older men asking how he was doing. So far he hadn't been able to get any real information on couples. The shinobi couples he saw that were not married usually just acted like close friends. The civilian villagers seemed to be in one of two type groups; younger unmarried couples hung off one another and the older married couples seemed to argue a lot.

Squinting his eyes Sasuke noticed two people he recognized coming through the crowd together. Walking side by side was Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke watched as his current sensei gave his past sensei a smile through his mask and seemed to be saying something to him. Whatever he said must have been interesting, if the look and blush on his past sensei's face were any indication. Watching the two carefully, Sasuke could see they walked close together barely touching but, still there was a slight brush of their hands as they walked. Kakashi often leaned over to speak quietly to the shorter man, who answered just as quietly.

Sasuke wondered if blushing, like Iurka was doing, could lead to health problems. The concentration of blood in one area for too long couldn't be good. 'They're an unlikely couple, I must admit they do seem good together. I'll start with them.' Sasuke figured they were the best couple he had seen so far this morning to study. They were both talented ninjas in their own way though Kakashi certainly outclassed Iruka in power and rank but, it didn't seem to bother either one.

The way they carried on in public didn't really scream they were a couple, not like the young villagers who hung off of one another but, they weren't as indifferent as most the other shinobi couples he had witnessed. Unless you really watched them closely, you would miss it since it was so subtle. Since this was what Sasuke was looking for it now seemed so obvious but, it was a discreet type of obvious. 'This is the type of expressions of relationship I could handle in public, they show each other they care more then friends with their actions while still remembering they are ninjas.' Staying a prudent distance from the couple, Sasuke followed them gathering as much information as he could from them.

--------------------------------

After having given their orders for breakfast Iruka had the overwhelming sensation that someone was watching them. Taking a drink, he tried discreetly to duck his head so to look around him. Across from Iruka casually Kakashi folded his hands together resting his chin on them as he watched him with interest. "Ah. . .Iruka, what are you doing?" Jerking back to his companion Iruka put his cup down and leaned over hiding his mouth with one hand. "Don't you feel it? Someone is watching us."

Lazily Kakashi nodded. "Hmm . . . I see, well being we are in a public restaurant I'm sure there are many who have the chance." Blushing while he shook his head Iruka explained. "No, no not just normal looking at someone. I feel like someone is **_watching _**us." He emphasized pulling back his eye lids staring hard at his boyfriend. Kakashi chuckled at Iruka's actions, the man was always such good entertainment.

Kakashi had felt someone's gaze on them as well but, as long as they weren't meaning any harm he had planned on ignoring them. Since it bothered Iruka so badly Kakashi casting his lazy gaze around the room to find who was scrutinizing them enough to bother Iruka. Surprised when his gaze landed on his student, Kakashi drooped his eye and watched as Sasuke peeked out from behind his menu toward them. Smirking under his mask he waited till Sasuke hid behind his menu again before excusing himself from a very confused Iruka to slide up next to his student.

Feeling someone's presents at his table Sasuke lowered his menu only to jerk back when it was his sensei's face staring at him from right behind his menu. "Kakashi-sensei . . . what are you doing?" Crinkling his visible eye in amusement Kakashi took hold of Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of his seat and over to his table where Iruka was still seated watching them confused. Pushing the boy into an empty seat between his lover and himself before he could argue Kakashi retook his seat and refolded his hands still smiling.

"So . . . what brings you here this fine morning Sasuke?" Sifting his glance between the two senseis Sasuke tried to remain unemotional about it. "The same as you." Nodding Kakashi said, "I see you're here to eat breakfast with your boyfriend then." Unable to look either man in the face Sasuke looked down at the table with wide eyes. If he did look up, he believed Iruka-sensei probably was wearing a rather amusing look on his face if you went by the chocking sound he heard him make.

"Kakashi stop teasing him. Was there anything you needed Sasuke?" Iruka asked going straight into teacher mode. 'May the Kami's bless you, Iruka-sensei.' Thanking any deity, he could think of for the kind teacher taking pity on him Sasuke felt more at easy about looking at them now. "I was interested in how you two acted together as a couple." Sasuke replied honestly, shocked at his own straight forwardness. 'I can't believe I said that.'

Kakashi gave him a rather perverted look as he cleared his throat. "I'm glad you came to me to ask Sasuke." The silver-haired shinobi answered holding up one finger. "Now while I could give you a detailed account of my love life I personally feel self discovery is very important so let me suggest a few books that could give you some ideas on how to continue." Kakashi was interrupted thankfully by Iruka once again chocking and Sasuke seen he's assumption that the brunette teacher worn a rather amusing look when he was embarrassed was correct.

"Kakashi . . . I don't believe Sasuke was interested in that kind of information." Iruka sputtered a blush playing over his checks and nose highlighting the scar that ran horizontally across his nose. "Were you Sasuke?" Sasuke found himself thanking the Kamis for Iruka again. "I was more interested on how you two acted toward one another and how you came to acknowledge your feelings."

Nodding Iruka held out his hand to stop Kakashi from saying a word giving the masked ninja a stern look before returning his attention to Sasuke and softening his look. "You've found someone that you have developed feelings for?" Sasuke jerked his head down once. "Well . . . just going out of your way to be pleasant toward them is good. Inviting them to eat with you and spend time doing things friends do is a good way to judge if that person feels the same." Iruka suggested folding his arms on top of the table leaning forward. "If you don't know for sure if they are interested in more than making sure you develop a strong friendship is always best so you can approach the situation more comfortably. When you have a strong base relationship building from there is easier, you know they say friends make the best . . . well lovers." The soft spoke Chuunin said, looking a little worried about having said the word lovers to an ex-student.

Watching the differences between the two teachers Sasuke wondered how two so seemingly opposite people carried on a relationship. Before he could think about it too long, Kakashi interrupted. Rolling one of his hands as if to move the conversation along Kakashi added. "When you got the friends' thing down, I found pushing them up against a wall and nibbling their neck a good way to show your true feelings." Kakashi explained smiling the whole time. "Especially if they are a little slow on the up take."

At Iruka's sudden silence and extreme color change Sasuke figured that must have been Kakashi's technique he used on him. "Does it work?" Sasuke heard himself ask as Kakashi rubbed his chin through his mask. "Mmm . . . " Using the same hand he had been rubbing his chin with to wave at Sasuke in a cautioning motion Kakashi warned, "just be prepared to duck and cover, especially if the person is a trained ninja." He replied as he received a napkin in his face, which he did nothing to dodge. "It also helps to know how experienced the person is your dealing with." Kakashi added ignoring Sasuke in favor of giving Iruka a strange look.

Nodding Sasuke stood and thanked both senseis for their help and left them to enjoy their meal. He stopped when he heard Iruka calling him back. Staying in his seat Iruka motioned for him to come closer. Sasuke bowed to lean in closer to hear what the Chuunin had to say, Iruka smiled warmly to Sasuke as he advised him. "I just wanted to say for you not to hurt Naruto if you initiate this Sasuke or I'm afraid I might have to have a talk with you." He explained cracking his knuckles menacingly at him, nodding to the teacher Sasuke excused himself.

'When the hell did Iruka-sensei get so scarey?' He wondered as he left the restaurant. 'They were the best example of a couple I could find and they did give me a lot of information. If I go by what they said we already have the friendship part down so that's not an issue. That leaves how to show him how I feel. I wonder how experienced he is? He was gone with Jiraiya for well over four years of his life and that man is an even bigger pervert then Kakashi. Surely Naruto has had some experience. Girls have been giving him attention since he came back and even some guys but, Naruto doesn't seem to pick up on any of it; he's completely uninterested in that sort of thing.' Sasuke thought walking away from the shops toward the one place, he was most likely to find the Sennin. 'Maybe I should go ask Jiraiya about it.'

--------------------------

"Hmm . . . ." Jiraiya rubbed his chin as he contemplated Sasuke's question, sighing he looked skyward for some sign that would help. He knew the Naruto had been very honest about the merger to his friends and that they all accepted him back with very few questions on the issue. The council felt it was better to have him within the village than him wandering around or him becoming a welcomed member of the Sand Village. 'Tsunade-hime and I still make a good team.' He amusingly thought.

Jiraiya sighed rotating his head to pop his neck before he spoke. "You understand about the merger Naruto has went through?" Jiraiya asked making a motion for the young man to take a seat on the ground a cross from him. Sasuke nodded to the Sennin's question as he sat.

Scratching his head Jiraiya wondered if Naruto would really be interested in someone who spoke so little but, he wasn't going to interfere. "Naruto had sixteen years to grow as a normal boy until he merged. I do remember when we would stay in one spot for training, he would comment that some girl that showed interest in him was _cute. _The boy even admitted that some boys he saw were also _cute _but, beyond simple childish crushes he doesn't seem to get it." Jiraiya admitted shrugging his shoulders at the Uchiha heir.

When all the dark-haired boy did was frown Jiraiya continued. "You remember Naruto when he was young, he has always been smaller then the rest of you boys." Sasuke snorted at the hermit's comment giving him a smirk. It was well known that Naruto had been upset growing up that he was smaller than the rest of the guys and it seemed time had not been kind to him in the height department still. While it was true, he had gotten taller then he had been when he was 12, he was still clearly shorter then the rest of the guys.

Clearing his throat Jiraiya continued. "From what I understand part of Naruto's childish innocents and appearance comes from the fact he is simply a late bloomer and before . . . " Jiraiya trailed off rubbing the back of his neck looking for the right words. "Well . . . before he could bloom, I guess, the merger was complete. Youkai's live basically forever so they don't get into the whole interested in that stage till later in life." Jiraiya explained, rolling his hand. "Hn." Sasuke answered crossing his arms over his chest.

'So he doesn't seem interested and doesn't notice the attention of others because of the merger.' Sasuke figured quickly, he was considered a genius after all. 'Naruto might be almost 18 years-old but, mentally he still just a kid. In other words he has physically but, not mentally reach puberty yet.' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Jiraiya began talking again.

"Don't think that means the boy wouldn't be interested in some kind of relationship. He physically is old enough to, it's just a matter of if he mentally would want to." The older man explained confirming Sasuke's hunch. "He was always training and it's not like we stayed any place for long anyway. So he didn't have time to set down any kind of relationships." Jiraiya urged smiling. 'Stick this in your ideas for the boy. You, stupid foxes.'

Sasuke nodded to the frog Sennin as he stood to leave. "Thanks for the information, I'll keep it in mind." Laughing at his chance to knock the two fox retainers plans for Naruto off Jiraiya waved. "Any time my boy, if you need any pointer or more information don't hesitate to ask." Sasuke left with his mind full and the sounds of Jiraiya belly laughing in his ears.

-----------------------------------

**_DEFINITIONS:_**

**shinobi:** another name for ninja

**sensei:** teacher

**Chuunin:** after at least 8 missions Genins can be nominated by their Jounin sensei to participate in the Chuunin selection exam.

**Jounin: ** level after Chuunin, elite ninja.

**Sennin:** A wandering hermit or wiseman. These individuals have decided to wander outside the boundaries of their respective villages for their own personal reasons. Many retain their village affiliation, so are not considered missing nins. People who obtain this unofficial title are very skilled in various jutsus and have a strength comparable to that of the Kage of a village.

**kitsune:** fox

**Sennin:** A wandering hermit or wiseman.

**hime: ** princess, young lady of noble birth

**Godaime: **5th Hokage


	10. Chapter 10

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all original characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N: _ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (that's boyXboy) and hentai (boyXgirl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers than please push the back button now.**

**_ANNOUCEMENT TO THE READERS ON FANFICTION NET:_** ******Hello all, hope you have been enjoying the story. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far to this story. Just a reminder that if you are reading and gaining some entertainment from a story all authors like to hear a kind word now and again from the readers. It does take time to go to a site and post a story for others enjoyment, as most of you know. So why not show your thanks by posting a nice review to a story you are reading today. This annoucement was brought to you by the de-lurkers association of the fanfiction writers guild. Thank you for your time and have a nice day.**

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change:** --------------------

_**STORY:** _

_----------------------------------- _

Reclining against the soft grass Naruto closed his eyes sighing happily, he was glad they had found such a wonderful place in the forest that surrounded the village to spend the day. Since he had been away from his retainers so much lately he had decided to bring them out of the village for the day, allowing them to remain in their humanoid form as long as they were alone. This was the first real break he'd had in quite awhile, if he hadn't been out of the village on missions or at practice then he had been with Sasuke.

'Actually Sasuke has been acting differently toward me ever since I hurt my shoulder on that one mission. Hmm, is Sasuke still worried?' Naruto wondered, opening his eyes to watch the clouds, the sound of nii-san play his pan flute filled the clearing. He hadn't been hurt all that badly, it was simply sore muscle after Sakura popped his damn shoulder back into its socket. Naruto just wished he knew what had bothered his friend so much. It was sort of strange, Sasuke had been actively pursuing him so they could spend time together. When they didn't have to meet up as a team Sasuke would treat him to lunch, work with him on techniques, basically giving him attention that Sasuke had never given him before.

------------------------------

Near by sitting on a stump Yasuo held his pan flute to his lips playing an ancient melody known to their kind. A sweet song that spoke of the sounds of nature and the changing of the seasons. Though Yasuo seemed completely focused with his music, he was ever aware of his resting young lord.

The fox youkai was very thankful that Naruto had decided to bring them out for a day away from the village. Since coming to his human village they had spent most of their time hiding either in his pockets or in his home. Recently Naruto had left them frequently while he left to lead this ninja life he held onto so strongly.

Yasuo finished his melody and stared up at the clouds passing over head, he would not worry about what had been going on. Today was all about fun, no silly training, no missions, and thankfully no stupid humans, just Naruto, his litter sister, and him alone in the forest.

Not that he personally had any problems with humans in general, it was just all of Naruto's time was taken up by them anymore. He probably shouldn't call them stupid since in reality he enjoyed human company, he found them very interesting actually. Before coming to serve Naruto he had known many humans that were mated to youkais. Many humans proved to be kind, worthy beings that were well suited to be life-mates for youkais. He saw no shame in caring for humans, several of Naruto's friends had turned out to be good examples of the human race; especially the one known as Iruka was by far Yasuo's favorite.

'That kind human has never treated us like pets. In the name of the Kamis, does he ever know just how to rub to make ya feel, so good.' Bitting back a moan that tried to escape him when he thought about how Iruka made sure to acknowledge them by stroking them with his finger tips. The young fox's body tingled, remembering the feeling of the man's fingers on his body. How he would barely run his fingers though his fur. Going from the top of his head, down his back bone, to the tip of his tail. Just the memory made him shiver with delight. Yasuo knew if the man ever seen them transformed or knew how much his touch was enjoyed it would probably be the last rub he'd ever get.

After all, his kinds were known to be notorious pleasure seekers, especially in regards to physical sensations. Whether those sensations came from food, smells, sounds, or touch. Hell if it wasn't for the fact he was still a kit unable to transform without help he might even chase a few of the humans around himself if he could get rid of all his kitsune traits. Sighing the young fox wished he wasn't still so young but, he hadn't even hit a hundred yet so he would just enjoy what he could get as a kitsune.

'It's been a wonderful day . . . I know Naruto loves his village but, I'll be glad when he outgrows this ninja business so we can go back to the wilds were we all belong.' Yasuo thought, turning his attention away from the sky at the sound of a twig breaking. Out of the forest his sister emerged, carrying an armload of wood. "Oh good, now we can cook those fish we caught earlier when we went swimming."

"You could help you know." His sister growled as she dropped the wood by the stone ring he had already set up. Tilting his head at his sister Yasuo rolled his eyes, he would never understand females, it had been her idea to go get the wood. "Ah, nee-chan you didn't need me. You were doing so well all on your own." He replied with a large grin not attempting to move from his spot. Going toward the fish to skewer them on some green twigs Noriko flipped her tail up in a kitsune's version of flipping another off. Any remark her brother might have had was stopped by the sound of laughter coming from Naruto.

------------------------------

Naruto rolled over when he heard the twig snap to watch the two siblings. He snickered at nii-san's attempt to put his sibling in her place for being a grump and witness nee-chan's physical reply. He couldn't help it, he lost it right then. The thing was Noriko always tried to come across so prim and proper all the time to see her loose control was priceless. It wasn't the first time she had done it and it never failed to make Naruto laugh. "Good one nee-chan, remind me again about all those etiquette rules' you forcing down me?"

Naruto referred to the lessons they had given him in kitsune society's elaborate rules of etiquette. The rules on how to act when dealing with other high ranking youkais. He'd hated sitting through those lectures and in fact most had been lost as soon as they were told to him. Luckily he didn't actually need the rules right now being they saw if as a child. It bothered him somewhat to know they saw him as a child but, at least it allowed him the excuse to come back to Konoha. His interest in being a ninja and Hokage were written off as childish antics. Even his need to be with his friends was as well. The older youkais had explained that life with the humans would in time begin to wear on him and he would tire of mortal ways. That in time he would return to the wilds to take his place among their kinds but, for now he couldn't see it.

Naruto laid his face down in his arms to laugh. After he had commented on Noriko's rude gesture, Yasuo had rolled off the stump laughing at his sister's expression. He was currently kicking his legs in the air as he continued to laugh as she pouted at the reprimand.

-----------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed faster then the youkais wished it had. They had eaten their dinner of fresh fish cooked over a campfire, played games, laid around enjoying the sunshine, and finally had ended the day by watching the sun set. Transforming back into their kit forms, they followed their lord back to the village. Nearing the gates, they took their place within the pockets of his robe, the ride the rest of the trip to his apartment.

Rolling around under the covers of Naruto's bed, the two kits settled down for a well-deserved night of rest. Happy memories of the day played in their mind. Both kits knew tomorrow would be another day similar to the ones they were becoming ever more accustom to, for tomorrow Naruto would once again be gone to practice with his team.

----------------------------------------

The weeks had turned into months since Jiraiya had returned Naruto to their home village and thankfully the boy had settled in quickly with no real difficulty. The older man felt a bit of pride in that, a part of him hoped he had helped with the boy's acceptance. Jiraiya had started working on Naruto's return when they had still been guests of Garra's. He had sent many letters to the parents and clan leaders of the teams that had been saved by Naruto when they faced Itachi in the now ruined Sound Village. In those letters' Jiraiya made sure the influential shinobi clans knew it was Naruto they had to thank for saving their sons and daughters that day. The boy had put his own well being on the line to protect his comrades and Jiraiya wanted everyone to know who deserved the credit for protecting Konoha. Naruto wasn't seen as a hero by many for being a Jinchuuriki. The older man was determined to make damn sure everyone knew Naruto had protected Konoha at the risk of his own life against Itachi.

Jiraiya watched Tsunade carefully for her reaction to his news. Leaning back in her chair Tsunade nodded in understanding. "Have you told the brat yet?" Sighing Jiraiya shook his head. "I wanted to let you know first so you could make sure others would watch out for him." Shaking her head Tsunade huffed at the man sitting a cross from her. "Your leaving today and you're just now telling us?" Chuckling Jiraiya reached up to rub the back of his neck. "You see I've been getting anxious lately and last night I decided I just couldn't wait any longer."

Moving to stand, the Godamine walked over to the Sennin. Sticking out her hand to wish him farewell, she understood all too well how the man felt. If it wasn't for the fact she had taken on the responsibility of being Hokage, there were times she would have answered her own pull to do the same.

"Well, thanks for taking care of him and returning him safely home. Any idea how long you will be gone?" Smiling Jiraiya took the offered hand as he stood. "I don't know where I'll go or how long, I'll just follow the road for a while I think . . . see where it takes me."

Tsunade broke the hand shake when the white shaggy haired man stopped shaking her hand in favor of holding it while running his thumb over the back of it. Coughing lightly to cover her embarrassment at his actions, the Godamine shook her head at her ex-team mate. "Try not to worry about Naruto, we'll all watch over him. You take care of yourself." Smiling Jiraiya nodded picking up his traveling bag he turned toward the door walking out throwing a casual wave over his shoulder just as he had done many times before since becoming a Sennin. Watching her old friend as he left, Tsunade suddenly felt just a bit jealous of his freedom. Turning away from the door she walked to the window to watch him walk down the street after grabbing the bottle of sake she kept in her desk drawer.

----------------------------------------

Jiraiya found his long time student with Iruka eating at Ichiraku's. Taking a seat on the stool beside Naruto he ordered a bowl declaring he would pay for the two beside him. "Hooray . . . jiji is buying ramen." Naruto said between bites as he shoveled his food in. Jiraiya and Iruka smiled warmly at one another over the blonde's head at the boy's antics.

Clearing his throat Jiraiya looked back to Naruto. "Last night I heard the road loudly calling to me." Stopping in mid slurp Naruto bit off the noodles turning his attention to Jiraiya as he swallowed. "I see . . .you'll be going to answer the call, right?" Giving the blonde boy an apologetic smile, the frog hermit nodded.

Not clearly understanding what was going on Iruka leaned over noticing Naruto smiled back to his sensei but, his eyes held a sadness to them. "I don't understand? What does that mean Jiraiya-sama?" Laying down money for their meals Jiraiya leaned over and grabbed his bag off the floor heading out the door. Grabbing up his bowl Naruto shoveled in his ramen as he moved to follow stretching his arm back to lay the bowl on the counter. Still unclear about what was going on Iruka left what ramen he had in favor of following as well.

"What's going on?" He tried again, this time Jiraiya did answer him. "The time has come for me to head back out on the road. I've done what I set out to do, Naruto has his place within the village again and is settled into his life so it's time for me to go." Jiraiya explained.

Gasping at the news Iruka looked over to Naruto, he could tell the boy was sad about the older man leaving, hoping to save the boy some pain Iruka grabbed hold of Jiraiya's sleeve. "With all due respect Jiraiya-sama, don't just leave Naruto like this? Can't you see he still needs you here? Can't you put this on hold for a while, stick around for the boy's sake?" Looking down at the hand on sleeve Jiraiya interrupted the academy teacher. "I've done my duty to the boy. I've been his sensei for nearly five years, spending those years raising and protecting him out on the road. It's finally safe for him to return to his home village and live his the life he wants here. He doesn't need me to protect him and I have nothing left to teach him." Raising his face, Jiraiya looked into Iruka's eyes. "You're here Iruka, won't you look after him anymore?" Taken back by Jiraiya's strong reaction Iruka knew he had over stepped his boundaries. Lowering his chin on rest on his chest he answered. "Of course I'll still be here for him. It's just I know you two have a strong relationship . . . I'm just looking out for Naruto's best interest . . . "

Just as Iruka was going to release his hold on Jiraiya's sleeve Naruto's hand came to rest over his, both men turned to the young shinobi to find him smiling at them both. "Don't worry, I'm not a little kid that needs looking after, I am almost 18-years-old. Iruka-sensei, this guy has given a lot of his time up for me already. His probably glad he won't have me around to mess up is research gathering anymore." Naruto explained releasing Iruka's hand.

Iruka released his hold on the Sennin's sleeve as both Jiraiya and Naruto began to laugh. Smirking back at Naruto, Jiraiya leaned forward shaking his finger at him. "Oh, oh to tell the truth, I figure having you with me actually retrained me to be a better information gather. If I can get past you and all your tricks than I've got to be the best in the world. No one is safe from me now." Jiraiya leaned back and belly-laughed.

Stepping forward Naruto embraced the man who had spent so much time with. He savored the warmth he felt as Jiraiya wrapped his arms around him. Naruto pushed his face into the older man's chest. "Be careful old man." Naruto advised, his voice came out muffled and a little shaky. Feeling a slight stinging prick of tears coming to his eyes Jiraiya pushed Naruto back, shouldering his pack he stepped away from his student extending his arm he gave Naruto the thumb up-sign. "No worry's brat, you behave as well cause you never know when I'll be back. I hear you're causing too much trouble, I'll come and kick your ass." Stepping to stand side by side with Iruka, Naruto threw his arm around the Chuunin academy teacher. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei will keep me in line." Naruto assured Jiraiya as he returned the Sennin's gesture.

Nodding Jiraiya turned away quickly making his way out of the village, never once turning back to look at Naruto, he knew if he did his determination to head out would be tested more then it had already been.

Iruka put his arm around his ex-student who held a large place in his heart. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure he'll come back and until then you do have the rest of us." Looking up Naruto threw both arms around Iruka hugging him. "I'm not worried I'll be just fine. Ero Sennin deserves to have his life back." Iruka smiled at one of his most precious people he had in his life patting him on the head. 'He's so young and has lead such a hard life. Yet he is still able to have such a happy outlook.' Pulling out of the boy's embrace Iruka pulled him along the road toward his home. "Come on Naruto I'll walk you home."

After Iruka dropped him off at home Naruto found himself gravitating to his balcony to watch the setting sun. His two retainers sensed his want to be alone and graciously gave him his space. Naruto found his thoughts turning to the relationship he had with his human friends.

Jiraiya had taken care of him for a long period of his life giving him support during some of the hardest time he had faced so far. Never did the man try to be a father to him but, he was more like a grandfather; someone who told you stories he probably shouldn't and let you eat all the junk you wanted while always quietly watching out for your well being.

Iruka and Kakashi were more like father figures to him. Iruka took him out for ramen at least one a week, where they would share what was going on in their lives. During that time Iruka would give him advice about life and lend him his support. His time with the Chuunin was important to him since the man always acknowledged him like few ever had. His relationship with Kakashi was similar to Iruka but, he mainly worked to teach Naruto to be a good ninja and about what it meant to be a comrade. Kakashi had his fatherly side as well but, instead of supporting his ramen habit he made sure Naruto stayed healthy. The Jounin instructor reminded him to get plenty of rest, and the need that cleaning ones house was as important as bathing, and of course the importance of eating a well-balanced diet. He could count on Kakashi to show up at least once a week with health food to balance out what he normally kept on hand to eat. Chuckling Naruto thought about how Kakashi-sensei would suddenly be looking through his window at him and present him with extra groceries. It would always lead to Kakashi reminding him to treat his body well. Like his sensei often told him when it came to his attention to Naruto's eating habits; ramen my taste fine and dandy but, vegetable and fruit help you poop.

Then of course there were all his friends, they each held their own special place in his heart. Some of them were more special then other he hated to admit that but, it was true. Like Sasuke, when they were put on the same team so many years ago Naruto truly hated the boy. It made him so angry that everyone was nice to Sasuke even though the boy was nasty to everyone. Back then Naruto would have done anything to have that kind of attention. After several missions they had come to a decent working relationship especially after their mission to Wave Country. After Sasuke threw himself in front of Haku's attack to save him, Naruto had been a devoted friend to the boy. Sasuke had proved himself as a real friend and no matter what Naruto would never stop believing he was.

It hurt . . . a lot when Sasuke went to Orochimaru. Naruto didn't regret the years he had spent looking for a way to find and save Sasuke, he was glad how things had turned out. In a way he felt sorry that Sasuke had lost his memories to Orochimaru. Thinking about what might have happened at the hands of snake master was enough to be thankful that all he had lost were his memories. All those years didn't matter to Naruto anymore though, he and Sasuke were both home and things were going so good between them. When he was with Sasuke it was like the past years hadn't happened, it gave him the encouragement that maybe their relationship now was what it would have been had Orochimaru never blackened their village with his presence. Looking up into the sky to find the first visible star in the night star Naruto wondered just how close he and Sasuke would become as time went on.

---------------------------------------

**DEFINITIONS:**

Ichiraku Ramen: local ramen diner

sensei: teacher

youkai: spirit, ghost, apparition, demon (not necessarily evil)

kitsune: fox

jiji: grandfather, old man

shinobi: another term for ninja


	11. Chapter 11

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all original characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N: _ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (boyXboy) and hentai (boyXgirl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers than please push the back button now. **

**_ADDITIONAL WARNING:_ This chapter contain slash pairing(Sas/Nar) some explicit scenes but no actual sex. WARNINGS: Slash, Yaoi, HJ. If you are bothered by slash, yaoi pairing or not of age to be reading such material than why are you here reading this? What's wrong with you, push your back button now! **

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change:** ---------------------

_**STORY:**_

-----------------------------

It had been weeks since Jiraiya had left and while it was true Naruto did miss the old pervert he found himself so busy he didn't have time to think about the wandering Sennin. Tsunade-baba had kept his team busy with missions, some higher ranked C missions along with the old D ranked missions. When they weren't doing missions there was also practice with Kakashi-sensei.

The Jounin informed them just a few days after Jiraiya left that he intended to nominate them for the next Chuunin exams, which were just a few months off. Since they had the test coming up a lot of their practices with Kakashi was to improve their team work. Besides those practices Sasuke, insisted they meet on their off time to practice on their skills on information gathering and sharing tricks. He pumped Sakura dry for information on the test she took, that had been similar to the one they had taken together. She tired several times to remind him that the test wasn't always the same but, it fell on death ears until Iruka-sensei stepped to back up what Sakura said. Did Sasuke recognize that Sakura had been trying to tell him the same thing? In a word, no.

After finding some scrolls his family had stored Sasuke insisted they study them as well. The scrolls contained lessons on stealth and relaying information. He had Sakura trained and learned with them too since the three of them would be together in a cell once they were all Chuunin. It took all their free time cause Sasuke was determined they were going to become Chuunin in the next few months.

That same single-minded bullheadedness is what lead to his and Sasuke's first real fight since his return to Konoha. Not the name calling or boyish snide remarks they sometimes said to push each other's buttons but, a real fight. They had not had a real fight since that time before Sasuke ran away. The whole thing was heart wrenching, at least after Naruto had calmed down he felt that way.

It all started when Sasuke had caught him drifting off to sleep behind the scroll he had given to him to study. It wasn't that he didn't feel kind of bad for doing so when Sasuke was trying to teach them the new silent communication signals he had come up with. Usually he was all over learning something new but, damn it he was tired.

Yasuo had asked for them to talk the night before and they had ended up sitting out on the balcony till very late discussing things that were bothering the kitsune youkais. Noriko had pushed Yasuo to talk to him, since he seemed to do better talking with Naruto then she did. Though the talk quickly veered off from that subject and ended up on the whole 'I just don't get females' discussion and what dreams they both held for their future lives.

Anyway that along with the training scheduled Sasuke had put them on was what lead to him drifting off but, what made him fight with Sasuke was the taller boy's attitude.

"Even if I've got to carry you, we are passing this damn test. I'll not be a Genin for one more year. You might not be worried about it but, I won't be held back." It hurt more coming from Sasuke now than it would have when they were younger.

They had become so close since both returned to the village, at least that's what Naruto had thought. The whole thing was eerily familiar to the fight the two had before Sasuke had run off. Sasuke acting like power as a shinobi was all he could measure himself by.

Naruto had been praying that since Sasuke didn't remember everything that had happened between them in the past that he could just pretend it didn't happen. Maybe he was a moron, to think this time things could be different between them. Sasuke, had led him to think it was possible though, pursuing him, always wanting to spend time with him. Even if they disagreed, Sasuke had not been hateful toward him. Now Sasuke was placing the blame on him, like it was some how his fault for Sasuke's statues as still a Genin. It hurt to think he might have been wrong and the terrible fights they had all those years ago before at the Hospital and at the waterfall had not been Orochimaru's doing but, Sasuke's true feelings.

Holding nothing back Naruto exploded, standing to face Sasuke he bowed his head so he could hide his eyes behind his bangs. Clenching his fist in rage, he allowed his hurt to fuel his words. "You know what teme? I'm not the one that shoved that stick up your ass but, I'll be happy to remove it for you." Naruto threaten, shaking his fist Sasuke. "It's not any ones' fault but, your own your still a Genin." Releasing his fist, Naruto thumped his chest with his open hand. "I know why I'm still a Genin, I left to protect this village from Akatsuki and train so I could save your sorry ass." He defended snarling at the dark-haired shinobi. "Did you ever stop to think if you hadn't left Konoha to go to Orochimaru you'd be higher in rank by now?"

He knew he was hurting Sasuke by throwing those things in his face but, once he got started he couldn't seem to find the off switch for his mouth. "All this crap your shoving down our throat is ridiculous. Sakura tried telling you that the tests change every year but, you wouldn't even listen to her." Naruto pointed out, glaring at Sasuke. "We passed the first and second tests when we were first year Genin but, instead of remembering that you're pushing us till we can't take any more."

Picking up the scroll from the table, Naruto threw it, hitting Sasuke in the forehead. He stormed toward the front door, ignoring the shocked look on Sasuke's face. Stopping long enough to rip the door open Naruto gave him one more parting shot. "Get this through your thick skull, a person's worth has nothing to do with their rank."

Naruto ignored everyone and everything as he made his way to his apartment, even skipping dinner in favor of a nice warm bath and bed.

After a full night's sleep Naruto agonized through his bath about the damage he might have done to their friendship. His chest hurt something awful, bad enough that he skipped breakfast in favor of getting dressed so he could head over to Sasuke's to apologize. Opening his front door to head out Naruto was shocked to find Sasuke outside his door prepared to knock. Before Naruto could get his own voice to work Sasuke surprised him, by giving him an apology of his own along with a promise to back off and stop pushing.

"I was pushing too much." Sasuke admitted, though he could not look in Naruto's eyes. "We took one test and past the first half so there isn't any reason to think we couldn't again." He admitted. "It's more important we're rested and not stressed. We have what it takes to pass." Bowing Sasuke asked. "How's about I treat you to ramen? To make up for not being a proper team mate and. . .friend."

Sasuke was true to his word, after that day they only practiced as a team when Kakashi-sensei called for it and any extra spars between them were decided on together as friends. Sasuke still pursued time with him but, it was spent as friends not as time for training to obtain power. It seemed even an Uchiha could learn a new trick.

----------------------------

Plopping himself down on the ground Naruto worked on cooling down after his team's latest practice session. Both Kakashi and Sakura had already taken off for the day leaving him and Sasuke to practice a bit longer together.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who had already taken a seat. His friend was also trying to catch his breath it seemed, smirking Naruto called out to Yasuo and Noriko to bring his pack to him. Naruto had been allowing them to come with him to practices after making them promise to sit on the side lines and to stay quiet until he said otherwise.

Happy to be allowed to help him both kits grabbed a strap dragging the pack to their lord occasionally pulling in the opposite direction and other times bumping into one another which stalled their progress. Chuckling Naruto reached up pulling his hitai-ate off, shaking his head to dry the sweat out of his hair. When he deemed it dry enough, he let his hair fall around his face, framing it with his shaggy blonde hair. Reaching out as the two kitsunes came close he pulled the pack to him. Opening the pack, he placed his forehead protector within and removed his water flask. Sitting the pack off to the side with the two kits still attached to the straps by their teeth.

Taking a nice long drink he passed it to Sasuke who grunted out an acknowledgment as he took the offered flask, tipping it he let his eyes slide shut as he savored the cool water. Naruto shook his head at his friend. When Sasuke acted it that it seemed his friend had the guy's version of his Oiroke no Jutsu. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden weight of the two kits jumping on him. Nuzzling they whimpered, words of congratulations in animal language.

Hearing the sounds of giggling from his friend Sasuke cracked open an eye to watch the two kits rubbing their checks against his. Sasuke had witnessed this act between them often enough but, had never really understood what meaning could be behind it. "What's up with that?" He heard himself ask watching their interaction, wishing he could get away with such displays with the blonde and not completely freak him out. He had been trying for months now to get Naruto to recognize him as more then a friend with no luck, it seemed his friend truly wasn't interested in such things at all.

Pushing the two kits down Naruto looked over to Sasuke with a questioning look. "What?" Gesturing to the two foxes, Sasuke tried again. "Why do they always jump all over you like that?" Looking down at the kitsunes as they continued to rub on his knees he asked. "You mean touch me?" Nodding Sasuke wrinkled up his nose. "Doesn't it, get on your nerves?" Laughing Naruto lowered his face to let them both rub their cheeks to his. "Nope, I like it." He replied rubbing back against them.

Huffing Sasuke turned away from the scene slightly jealous of the relationship Naruto had with them. Reaching up to his own hitai-ate Sasuke pulled it off, laying it in the grass beside him. Raising up, Naruto noticed Sasuke's mood so he motioned for the two retainers to give them some space. The kitsunes trotting off toward the brush, when they were out of sight Naruto gave his attention completely to his friend asking. "Did you know it's important for a child to be touch?" Not turning to look at Naruto, Sasuke grunted to let the other boy know he had heard him. "Hn."

Shaking his head at Sasuke's communication skills, he continued. "I learned that from the youkais while I trained under them. They transfer scent by touch, reconnect, and support another through it."

Naruto continued after making him self more comfortable by resting his hands on the ground behind him to support his upper body. "After I completely merged with Kyuubi and was taken by nii-san and nee-chan to meet the other youkais they were always touching me, I won't lie I was freaked out at first. I finally got fed up and asked what was up with it cause, I wasn't use to such things you know. . . . "

Turning his attention away from Sasuke he shook his head sadly as he admitted. "Very few people ever touched me while growing up, I didn't understand till I was older why." Sasuke twisted his head to face Naruto giving him his undivided attention after sharing such an obviously painful fact about his childhood.

"They told me about how important it was for them to touch, since they saw me as a child they felt they needed to touch me even more." Naruto said not turning to confirm the feel of Sasuke's eyes on him. Sighing, he let himself smirk at his memories. "I tried to explain I was already basically an adult but, they said that was only in human terms in their eyes I was just a little kit in need of protection and parenting. Even nii-san and nee-chan, are a lot older in human years, I'm considered a kid in spirit terms."

Letting his head fall back against his upper back, Naruto gazed up into the canopy of leaves above them. "Youkai's live a lot longer than humans do so support and having connections are important to them. They don't even have orphans, if a kid doesn't have a family another one will take them in. Do you have any idea how great it is to be wanted and accepted? With no questions asked?" Naruto asked, smiling contentedly at the warm memory of how he was treated by the spirits of the wilds they came in contact with.

Moved by Naruto's willingness to share so much with him Sasuke gazed longingly at him wishing he could share in Naruto's memories. Rolling over onto his knees, Sasuke leaned in rubbing his cheek against Naruto's. Shocked at Sasuke's action Naruto gasped feeling the warmth from Sasuke's skin rubbing against his own.

To Sasuke he had died and entered nirvana. Naruto's skin was so soft and smooth, to his surprise the marks on his cheeks were not scars as he at once thought, the marks felt no different then the rest of his skin. 'They must be more like birthmarks.' He decided, moving his face down to nuzzle against Naruto's upper neck near his ear.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto whispered softly laying his cheek against Sasuke's face seeking him out to show the want for contact was mutual. He wasn't afraid of his friend, if Sasuke needed what he shared with the youkais for some reason then Naruto was more then willing to share it.

Sasuke shrugged he wasn't really sure what had made him move forward as he had. 'Maybe I understand why Kakashi-sensei suggested shoving him against a wall. I don't think I can stand not making my self clear to him anymore.' Sasuke leaned in as close to Naruto's ear as he could, making the blonde shiver, when he whispered his answer to him. "Maybe what you said made sense. You're my best friend, nee?" Naruto nodded making a small whining noise of agreement. "Well then, we were absent from another for a long time so we should reconnect. I think the foxes' idea is a good one." He explained opening his mouth a little to rub the wet part of his lips against Naruto's skin though he held back from actually kissing him, wiggling closer Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders to steady himself.

"This feels different though." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke gave into the temptation. Sneaking his tongue out he slide it along the bottom edge of the ear he had been nuzzling. "Different how Naruto?" He asked running his tongue behind the shell of his precious friend's ear. Shivering from the overloading sensations coursing through him from Sasuke's touch Naruto attempted to explain though he found his voice unsteady. "When the others touched me, it. . . it was like a parent would touch a child. Warm . . . secure. . . even when nii. . . nii-san and nee-chan touch me it's more like we're sib. . . siblings." Moving one hand into Naruto's hair Sasuke gave up on his resistance laying an open mouth kiss on his neck. "What does my touch feel like?" Naruto swallowed hard trying to get past the lump in his throat when his breath got caught from the kiss he received. "My stomach feels funny, makes me feel hot. . . I. . . I think I got a problem."

Pulling back Sasuke locked his dark eyes with Naruto's blue ones concerned he might have damaged him with his zeal. "What kind of problem?"

Swallowing again, his face was slightly flush from what Sasuke had been doing, Naruto realized he had at some point moved his hands up to hold onto Sasuke's shirt unknowingly. Releasing his grip, he pointed down at himself blushing at his predicament.

Noticing the lump twitching within Naruto's loud orange pants, Sasuke chuckled. "Well if I caused it I guess I should fix it right?" Jerking back Naruto bite his lip as he stared at Sasuke. "Fix it? If you ignore, it'll eventually go away." Shaking his head at Naruto's naivety Sasuke asked. "Tell me Naruto have you ever thought any other boys were cute?" Blushing more Naruto ducked his head. "Shut up teme, why are you asking me such a question?"

Sasuke placed a finger's under Naruto's chin, raising his face, he leaned looking him in the eyes asking. "Do you think I'm cute?" Narrowing his eyes, Naruto pouted. "Don't you have enough people tell you that? I don't think you need to go digging for complements from me too, do you?" Shaking his head Sasuke admitted. "You have to understand Naruto, what other people think doesn't matter to me. I'm only interested in what you think." Sucking in his bottom lip Naruto worried it as he stared back at Sasuke in an attempt to figure out what he was getting at. Leaning closer Saskue asked, "would it help if I said I think you're cute?" As he finished his question Sasuke closed the distance pressing his lips against Naruto's giving in to the temptation to taste his mouth with his.

Naruto found he was glad he was already on the ground cause at the feel of Sasuke's lips his body went weak. Taking the incentive Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto straddling the shorter shinobi till their more intimate parts were touching. Naruto gasped arching himself into Sasuke seeking more of what he was stirring within him breaking the contact their lips had been sharing.

Smirking when Naruto broke their kiss Sasuke continued his assault on the blonde, overloading his senses by trailing kisses over his sensitive neck while rubbing his lower half against him.

------------------------------

From within the brush two pairs of eyes watched their charge as he panted and withered underneath the dark human's actions. Noriko fluffed up her fur as she growled until Yasuo butted her with his head, turning to her sibling she gave him a questioning look. Yasuo firmly shook his head at her. In native animal tongue she asked. "Should we not stop this? The dark one should not be doing this to Naruto-sama." Closing his eyes Yasuo gave her the best smirk he could with an animal's maw chuckling a bit he opened his eyes and watched the two humans. "Naruto doesn't seem to be in any danger from the dark one . . . in fact I think he is rather enjoying the attention if you ask me." He replied with what one would call a lecherous look on his face.

Noriko turned away from her sibling in disgust. "I do not believe Kyuubi-sama would approve of this." Shrugging his shoulders, Yasuo sighed turning his back on them to give them some privacy. "I know we were chosen to look after Naruto and lead him in our ways but, otouto knows his heart and he can make up his own mind about what he wants." Yasuo explained in hopes to calm his sibling's worries. Daring to look at the two boys touching another Noriko demanded. "Since when have you begun to call someone of Naruto-sama's station otouto? You are becoming as impudent as he is." The female kitsune stated anger flashing in her eyes not only from what she saw but, also at her litter mate's lax behavior over it.

Huffing Yasuo turned back to his litter sister grabbing her ear he moved to tug her away from the scene. "Stop being like Ero Sennin and come on." He tried knowing how she detested the old man's habits, when she resisted his pull he added. "Or maybe you should try to be more like Ero Sennin and care more for what Naruto wants from his life instead of what others might want for him. It is his life, nee?" Yasuo demanded his voice slightly muffled since he had her ear in his mouth. Slightly shocked at her brother's scolding Noriko halted their walk pulling free of his grip on her ear to look at the ground. "What are you saying nii-san?"

Sighing Yasuo sat on his hunches and looked up through the leaves to the sky. "I've been thinking for a while now since we came here to this place with him about the things he does and his reasons he does them. I felt just like you when we started. It was a great honor to become retainers to Kyuubi-sama's chosen heir. To be the ones to train and serve the heir to the power of such a mighty kitsune is a prestigious post. At first I figured this was just a childish stage we all go through and he would some day soon miss the freedom of the wilds and we would pack up and leave but, I've begun to realize that this is not some whim of his, he really wants this life."

Watching as a few birds jumped between the interlocking limbs of the trees above them Yasuo smiled at the beauty he managed to find in this place. "Maybe we were wrong. . . maybe, the real honor isn't that we were picked as retainers but, that we were given the chance to know Naruto. He has taken us in not just as retainers to serve him but, calls us his trusted family. To refuse his gift of acceptance and not return it to him would dishonor him. Spirit's in our station with duties such as ours are not usually seen in such a way. He is unlike any in either the wilds or the human realm, isn't he?" Yasuo asked as he blinked up to the sky.

"It's his life nee-chan, we have no right to tell him how to live it. He isn't just a youkai, he's from both worlds. If he finds his place here so be it. If someday he finds it in our world so be it." Dropping his gaze from the sky Yasuo looked directly into his sister's eyes. "Have you forgotten he has hundreds of their lifetimes to find his place? Maybe this lifetime is here, who knows where the next one will be but, I will follow him wherever it is. Naruto has proved himself to be worthy of our unwavering loyalty and support in whatever he chooses to do, without our interference. " Yasuo explained his ears swiveling as he stayed alert for any that might walk in on the Naruto's moment he was sharing with the other boy.

Noriko stared at her brother, she had always seen him as sort of childish but, in this moment she found she saw him in a new light of admiration for his understanding. 'His not the stupid brother I usually take him for is he?' She realized smiling at the determined male before her. 'You will find your own way in this world too, won't you brother? Naruto-sama has indeed rubbed off on you in a good way I think.' Beginning to move away Noriko was stopped by her brother's teeth on her tail. "I'll go to the other side to watch for anyone who might bother them, you watch here."

Releasing his hold on her tail Yasuo nodded in agreement. As he watched her go, he wondered if he should ask if she thought Naruto would mind if they watched him while also watching for intruders but, decided to keep that thought to himself.

-----------------------------

Sasuke prayed this wasn't a dream and Naruto was actually accepting him. "Do you like this Naruto?" He whispered to the blonde as he thrust forward rubbing against him. Whimpering at the friction Naruto leaned toward him and licked his lips. "It feels strange but, I like it." He admitted planting an open mouth kiss against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke wasn't a stranger to kissing or even some petting, he had made out with several of the girls he had dated. He knew enough to be confident in what he was doing, though unlike the girls he dated who were submissive and allowed him complete control Naruto was thankfully nothing like them. At first Naruto was clumsy and unsure but, like with everything Naruto did he quickly improved. As they kissed Sasuke decided that the one word that described his friend was seductive. If seduction had a physical form, it was Naruto. His kisses started out so innocently naive developed quickly into an absolute craving for more. Sasuke kept his kisses' steady, dominating and possessive while Naruto's complemented his. The blonde's kisses were soft and teasing, they left Sasuke craving more; he found himself wanting to take what they were doing farther. Who knew what pleasure they could create together.

At some point Sasuke had pushed Naruto down so he laid back against the ground. Breaking the kiss they had been sharing Sasuke pulled back gazing at his precious person to etch in his mind how he looked as they shared this step in their relationship. Naruto's blonde hair was splayed out on the ground around him, his lips were red and slightly puffy from the kisses, his eyes were slightly droopy and hazy from the experience they were sharing. In a word he was gorgeous.

Deciding to continue onward with their experience Sasuke ignored Naruto's whimpering for the return of the contact between them. Taking a deep breath Sasuke leaned back so he could reach between them with his hands bringing himself out of his shorts while with the other he brought Naruto out of his confines. He heard Naruto gasped in surprise as he removed his swollen member from his pants, exposing him to the cool air. Not giving Naruto time to adjust to the sensations, Sasuke quickly pressed his own hard owrgan against his friends.

Gazing down at the one person in his life he held as the most precious Sasuke wrapped both hands around their heated throbbing flesh. "You mean so much to me, Naruto." Sasuke's lust filled voice admitted as Naruto laid under him gasping for air.

Naruto gasped this time not only from the ministrations to his body the dark-haired boy continued to give him but, from hearing such strong words of endearment also.

Rocking himself against Naruto, Sasuke knew after this there would be no turning back for him. His heart overflowed with feelings for this one person he had fought so hard in the past against connecting to. He knew he'd never be able to live without him from now on.

Naruto felt much the same as Sasuke was feeling, he felt he was going to burst from Sasuke's words. He had considered Sasuke so precious to him for so long, to know the boy returned his sentiment was a dream come true. Though Naruto's mind pushed through the idea that Sasuke's actions spoke of more then just friendship. Too overcome with the experience at the moment Naruto ignored the voice in favor of savoring the new sensations he was being given. He had the vague feeling as if they were climbing toward something but, to where or what he knew not. It would be all right though, he trusted Sasuke to lead him. Naruto felt his body climbing onward as the both gasped and moaned from the sensations created between them. Naruto thought he was going to lose his mind if they didn't get to where they were going soon, when it happened.

Naruto wasn't completely sure what happened but, in a single moment both he and Sasuke's bodies went ridged. He thought he had head Sasuke chanting his name at the end and he believed he had called to him as well. In that second whatever they had been trying to reach had either been found or lost because he suddenly felt like he was falling. Usually when he fell it hurt but, this time it had been a tremendous relief in a way.

He was finally getting his breathing under control and he realized Sasuke had laid down to rest on top of him but, he wasn't going to complain, his weight was actually comforting to him. Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke stir. As Sasuke lifted himself to look at him, Naruto was happy to see Sasuke was smiling too.

-------------------------------

_**DEFINITIONS:**_

**hitai-ate:** forehead protector

**sensei:** teacher

**shinobi:** another term for ninja

**kitsune: ** fox

**usuratonkachi**: total moron (Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)

**dobe: ** dead last (Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)

**Akatsuki: **organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn

**Oiroke no Jutsu:** Sexy skill, a technique which is basically the Transformation Skill (Henge no Jutsu), the user changes into a beautiful voluptuous woman.

**nee: ** is it so

**youkai:** spirit, ghost, apparition, demon (not necessarily evil)

**teme:** bastard (Naruto's pet name for Sasuke)


	12. Chapter 12

**_Blanket disclaimer: _I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all original characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N: _There will be cursing, adult situations including both slash pairing (boy X boy) and hentai (boy X girl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers then please push the back button now. **

_**My deepest thanks to Jaded Lady for her work as beta on this story. I appreciate all your hard work. **_

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change: --------------------------------**

_**STORY:**_ ---------------------------------------------

During Sasuke and Naruto's time of recovery and self-discovery a dark figure was laying in wait, concealed within the shadows in the Village of Clouds.

Realizing in the split seconds among the waves of power that hit him and before the stronger, last wave hit Itachi used a transportation jutsu to escape certain death. Appearing in the woods surrounding the Hidden Sound Village he found he had lost his cloak when he transported. 'Probably turned to ash by now.' His mind supplied to him as he began to drag his wounded body toward Lightning Country to recuperate within the Hidden Cloud Village.

Traveling as best he could with his wounds, the missing-nin pushed himself to advance as far as possible in hopes he could get enough distance between himself and the crumbling Sound Village that the Konoha shinobis would not give chase. The only thing that was allowing his body to move at this time was the numbness that had thankfully set in along with his adrenaline rush from his near death experience. Itachi knew he had his years of training to thank for saving his life.

In his mind he could hear a voice whispering, an almost forgotten reminder, that if one is devoted to their training then it would not fail them. _"If a shinobi steeps in their training then when faced with danger, the body will move without the need of thought. That is what you need to strive toward Itachi." _Strangely enough this lesson he had learned long ago came in his father's voice.

Having traveled quite some ways without anyone giving chase, he came to the conclusion that the shinobi from Konoha had obviously took him for dead. Not that he could blame them for such an assumption, the power wave that had been created between him and Naruto-kun was more than enough to kill any normal human. He was thankful the light from the jutsu's must have covered his escape for he knew he was in no condition to fight.

Landing in a large tree with thick foliage Itachi leaned against the trunk, reaching into his side pouch he pulled out his supplies. Though he had a long way to go, he knew he'd never make it to the Cloud Village if he didn't stop long enough to tend to himself. The wounds that had thankfully been numb up until that point were starting to make themselves known again. Selecting several solider pills and pain medication, he washed them down with what water he had, hoping the pills would give him the strength to continue. Deciding that while he was stopped, he should take the time to inspect himself to determine the extent of his injuries Itachi pulled up his shirt. He had several cuts, some puncture wounds, and a few ribs felt like they might have been broken or at least cracked; those were from his fight with Orochimaru. Carefully he examined his skin that had not been veiled within his lost cloak, it had taken the worst damage. Mostly third degree burns luckily the parts that had been covered with the cloak had escaped with second and some borderline third degree burns. These burn wounds were worse than what he sustained from Orochimaru, it would take a long time to heal. Sighing he rested his head back against the rough bark of the tree, thinking back to the fight he had just had and almost lost his life in.

His Mangekyou Sharingan had been of little use actually. It seemed the blonde shinobi had figured out how to fight against a Sharingan user by avoiding his eyes so as not to be caught within his jutsu.

What had caused the wave of power between them had been when Naruto called on the power locked within him when Itachi had tried to use his Amaterasu power from his Sharingan. He wasn't sure what the boy had been doing since his hands were hidden within his own cloak but, when the two powers had collided the resulting backlash had hit both of them.

---------------------------------

After making a bit of progress toward the Hidden Cloud Village he became aware that his position was being overtaken. Stepping up his pace Itachi worked on hiding his chakra level that he had been pushing to heal himself. His path through the trees was interrupted when his foot slipped from a branch making him stumble. Everything seemed to slow when he slipped, he knew he was in trouble when he was unable to catch himself as he stumbled causing him to lose his balance. He just prayed when he hit the ground he would be able to get back up. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the impact.

Hissing at a sudden pain around his stomach he slowly opened his eyes when the hit he expected never came, he found someone's arm wrapped around his middle saving him from the fall. Blinking he gazed over his shoulder to see who had caught him. He was surprised to find himself surrounded by several of the footmen the Akatsuki had brought with them to aid in the attack on Sound were now with him and awaiting his orders. 'Probably ones that fled the fighting.' He decided, noticing that most had wounds; none of the wounded seemed to possess anything life threatening but he wasn't going to question it. Their appearance was beneficial to him at this time.

Giving them directions to the Hidden Village in the Clouds where he had stayed and trained after he fled his home village. He now allowed two of them to lend him assistance so they could get there before any enemies figured out he wasn't dead or found their trail and gave chase. His subordinates informed him that Jiraiya-sama was seen leaving Sound, he rode on the back of a great frog in the direction of Fire Country, carrying Naruto-kun with him. 'So I'm not the only one who was injured.' Itachi thought already thinking of how he could defeat the boy next time they faced off.

--------------------------------------------

It took him almost a year to recover from the burns he suffered from the combination of his black fire and the pure raw power the Jinchuuriki had inflicted on him. He could still remember the feeling of the chakra from the nine-tailed kitsune youma along with his own black flame burning his flesh.

Not only had his body been seriously injured, but also for it to happen at the hands of one like Naruto-kun was a serious blow to his pride. He found it hard to accept that a boy such as Naruto could deal such a serious blow to someone of his standing. The boy presented himself with such childlike innocence. Accepting him as a fellow ninja was not easy for a serious shinobi like him. Growing up in Konohagakure Itachi had been seen as a genius among geniuses, a prodigy among the highly skilled. Having been reduced to laying flat on his back while he channeled his chakra to healing the multiple burns on his body, leaving him unable to even take care of his basic needs was an overwhelming experience. 'Of course, the Jinchuuriki's appearance is a testament to the Kyuubi's power.' Itachi thought to himself, it was a truth he had given careful consideration to. 'Naruto-kun is the Kyuubi's greatest illusion, the almost limitless power of the demon kitsune housed within the body of one who appeared to be a complete child.

Though he had spent almost a year flat on his back, he had made sure not to be idle with his time. His body might have been busy healing leaving him unable to physically train but nothing could stop him from using his mind. He spent the time reading every scroll he could get his hands on. Also taking the time to reexamine his quest to capture the young boy he never seemed able to get.

He had coveted after the power concealed with the young blonde haired boy for years now. Since joining the Akatsuki and learning the truth about the potential supremacy held within a mere child it had driven him to chase the innocent looking boy for years.

The first time he went after him Naruto had forced him to go back to his home village. Before he had not returned to it since that time, he used his family to test out his power. After having to face several of the men he had served with him and Kisame left empty handed. They found the boy was no longer in the village, the legendary Sennin, Jiraiya, had taken the boy with him. Traveling to the next town, where they had overheard the man was heading, they quickly laid a trap for the man to separate the boy from him.

Conveniently they were able to use the older man's weakness for young women against him and soon the boy was left alone in their hotel room. Itachi had thought they would have plenty of time but it seemed they had underestimated. That was also the first time he had seen his brother Sasuke since he killed their family. The foolish child was always where he had no business being. Sasuke was easily put out of the way by snapping his wrist and subjecting him to the Tsukuyomi. Though Itachi admitted, he had been surprised that his little brother had obtained a jutsu like the Chodori. It was unexpected for someone like Sasuke to have such a technique; he was still very weak even with such a jutsu though. That time had been ruin by that Jiraiya though, when he showed up to save the blonde after Kisame had subdued his chakra. With his energy low and the frog stomach squeezing in on them, Itachi ordered for them to withdraw, he was not going to be able to fight one with skills like Jiraiya-sama after all he had done that day.

Not long after the first face off Itachi found locating the young boy was now a problem, Jiraiya-sama once again left with Naruto-kun, taking to the road hiding from them. He had hoped after they successfully captured Gaara-sama, Kazekage to Sunagakure, Naruto-kun would have been next but, he once again surprised them by saving the Kazekage's life then slipping away back on the road under Jiraiya-sama protection.

After they captured Kazekage, Itachi once again began to trail after the boy. Until the Akatsuki's attention was diverted to dealing with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, another of the legendary three ninjas of Konoha, a master snake summoner who strove to learn every jutsu that existed had been a missing-nin for years. He fled from Konoha long ago when it was discovered he was conducting human experiments on his fellow Konoha residents. After leaving Konoha he entered the Akatsuki, working to further the organization and himself until his own agenda out-weighed his use of the group, so he left to fulfill his own plans of power. The organization had no use for Orochimaru and ignored the man until he began to make a nuisance of himself standing in the way of Akatsuki's plans. He had faced off against several of the group's members then, and they had thought he had been seriously wounded enough to lead to his death. It seemed though it only lead to the snake shedding the fake skin he had put on for a new one. His assistant Kabuto found out at that time why one should never trust a snake, they have a way of turning when they feel threatened. The pale haired youth was taken as the Sennin's new body. A sad ending but, in the end all any ninja was seen as was a tool to be used and Orochimaru made good use of Kabuto.

It was after Orochimaru was put back in his place that Itachi lost the trail of the Kyuubi container. It had been very strange; the boy had just one day up and seemingly disappeared off the face of the known world. There was not even a rumor to his whereabouts to be found during that time. In hopes to find some lead Itachi had even traveled to his home village again. If the mischievous blonde's name was even mentioned at all the only things he heard was that the boy was with Jiraiya-sama and no one, including the Hokage, knew where they were or if they still lived.

Then just as suddenly as he disappeared, the boy and his mentor reappeared. Seen traveling toward the Hidden Sound Village. Itachi had quickly dropped what he had been doing and organized most of the members along with many of the foot soldiers they had collected over the years to follow the young shinobi. As they traveled Itachi heard of rumors that Orochimaru was planning on using his foolish younger brother as bait to catch and destroy Naruto. Not that he was concerned about his brother, if he was so foolish as to trust a snake and was bitten it was his problem but, Itachi knew Naruto had a weakness for Sasuke and it would lead to his destruction unless something was done. That had been his thinking when he doubled his efforts to arrive before the boy.

Sending the other members that had traveled with him to separate Orochimaru from his followers Itachi had silently slipped into the room approaching the man. Confronting him with the rumors, he had heard that proved to be true. The Sennin's time to change bodies was here and he planned on using his brother as his new body. Confirming his plans to destroy Naruto and the Kyuubi he housed. With one of the tailed demons out of their reach Orochimaru could easily move against the Akatsuki with the power of the Uchiha clan. Orochimaru put up a strong resistance but in the end Itachi proved to the man who was the true owner of the power from the Uchiha clan.

No matter what he did though there always had been those who stood between him and what he desired and even at the face-off he and Naruto had in the very room Itachi had ended Orochimaru's life was no exception. The blonde ninja was surrounded with those he called friends and strangely enough seemed to draw strength from their presence.

The fight with Naruto had not gone as he had planned leading to his extensive recovery time, but now he was recovered and had developed a jutsu that would aid him in his endeavor to capture the demon fox. The jutsu would allow him to remove the demon and place it within an inanimate object. Unlike what the Akatsuki did when they extracted a demon from its host this jutsu could be done without the need of many helpers. It would cost the life of the one holding the object the demon was placed within. Itachi had chosen a clay jar, one of his men would have to forfeit their life but it was a cost he was willing to pay.

All that was left was to enact a plan that would give him and his followers a chance to invade his home village. He had gathered to him several ninjas from the fallen Sound Village and other missing-nins willing to follow him. These followers were easy to manipulate their reasons for wanting to fight Konoha ranged from revenge to greed. To these ninjas without homes Konoha's wealth was an overwhelming incentive for them. When someone has nothing to lose, they will fight without any regard to themselves or others. While Konoha had certainly become soft from their luxuries. When faced with the fact of what they held precious being lost they would crumble and accept any terms he gave them.

Pulling on his cloud printed cape Itachi placed the stone jar in his pocket; he had already placed the scroll in it to hold the spirit of the Kyuubi within it. With the forces he had gathered along with his new knowledge he would not fail this time. Konoha would not know what had happened until it was too late. Itachi smiled thinking how others would react when they saw him proving that the rumors of his death had been exaggerated. The Akatsuki was now in shambles but, he would rebuild it and use the demons to make himself a Kami with indescribable power and endless life, all would bow to him. With these forces and his new knowledge he would finally have success in capturing the Kyuubi.

---------------------------------

**Added piece of information:** If you check a map of the Naruto world as created by Masashi Kishimoto, the Hidden Sound Village is on one side of Fire Country while the Hidden Sand Village is on the other side so for Jiraiya to take Naruto to Gaara's village they would have to travel through Fire Country (where Konoha is) to get there. Also going on through Fire Country to Suna would throw anyone looking for Naruto off his trail giving him time to recoup, therefore why Jiraiya took Naruto to Suna instead of to Konoha. I figured I'd get questions on that so there is your explanation.

**Jinchuuriki**: basically is a human that has a demon sealed within them. (I've found translations saying this term means power of human sacrifice)

**Konohagakure:** basically translates to the village of Konoha (hidden leaf) or village hidden in the leaves. Located in fire country.

**Akatsuki: **organization of missing-nin's; name means dawn

**kitsune: ** fox

**shinobi:** another term for ninja

**Chodori:** thousand birds; ninjutsu. An assassination technique created by Kakashi, is also known as the lightning edge (raikiri). Makes the sound of chirping birds as the user approaches the target.

**Tsukuyomi:** moon reader; Itachi, lets opponent mentally experience a traumatic situation that breaks down the mind and can lead to death. space and time in the opponent's mind is under the user's control. To be effective an opponent must look into the user's eyes.

**youma: ** ghost, apparition

**Mangekyou Sharingan:** kaleidoscope copy wheel eyes

**Amaterasu:** light of the heavens; cast by Mangekyou Sharingan. Powerful black flame is created which can burn through anything.

**Sunagakure:** translates to Village Hidden in the Sands

**Genin:** rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Blanket disclaimer: _I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all original characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N: _There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (boy X boy) and hentai (boy X girl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers then please push the back button now. **

**_ADDITIONAL A/N:_ This chapter contains a character death if you are bothered by such things or not of age to be reading a story of this rating that contains adult content then please push the back button now. Also before you make an assumation about the ending check for the hint at the bottom.hint, hint Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**_A big thank you to Jaded Lady who betaed this chapter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. _ **

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change: **-------------------------

**STORY:**

--------------------------------------------------------**  
**

The morning sun slowly rose into the sky warming everything it touched. The sky was a pale shade of blue that morning with many high wispy clouds that did nothing to block out the brilliance of the sun. Inside his bedroom, Naruto scrunched up his face as the rays touched him through his window. Wrinkling up his nose he turned rubbing his face into his pillow as he yawned. Blinking his eyes, he raised his face to take stock of his bedroom and the weather outside his window. Smiling up at the sun as it welcomed him to a new day.

He stretched and laid his head back on his pillow. Pulling his legs under him he left his top half stretched out for a moment longer savoring the feel of his head cradled on his pillow. The sounds of his kitsune friends scurrying around alerted him that he had little time left to enjoy his bed, pushing himself up on his knees he stole a few extra moments to enjoy the morning.

He always enjoyed this time of day, the feel of the sun warming everything it touched with its bright cheerful light, the sounds made by the animals and people getting up to start the day. It also gave him time to think with a clear mind about all the things that had happened in the last few days.

Naruto sighed happily, thinking about the new level he and Sasuke's relationship had reached. As for himself he hadn't really been interested in that sort of step with anyone before, but the fact that it was Sasuke that wanted to be with him made him happy. He liked being close with Sasuke and if this was the direction Sasuke wanted their relationship to go then Naruto was all for it. Sasuke was very important to him and the addition of the touching and kissing between them felt nice.

Naruto snickered thinking how the girls would feel when they found out Uchiha Sasuke saw none of them as compatible, but outcast Uzumaki Naruto was. Neither had run out to tell anyone about the change between them. Sasuke was a private person after all and it wasn't like he was a girl who needed to boast it to the others that Sasuke had touched him. He wasn't ashamed by it or anything, but being ninjas if they let it be known they were close like that it could show a weakness that someone could exploit against them.

_**. . . . Flashback . . . . **_

After Sasuke had touched him the first time things had been a little strange afterwards. It had taken him longer to get himself back under control being he was not use to human touch in that manner. He was almost afraid to think the overload of sensations he would have had if he hadn't had the kitsunes touching him casually before that.

Slowly Sasuke drew his body off of him; his overly sensitive flesh sliding against the other boy's body caused Naruto to hiss at the sensation. Sasuke quickly asked if he was all right and his concern for him made his heart swell.

Lying beside each other, both on their backs they worked on calming down from the experience. Rolling over on his side Sasuke propped himself up to look down at his new lover. Reaching over he ran his fingers through his blonde spiky hair admitting how drawn he felt toward him. Sasuke wanted their friendship to be more, explaining how what they had done would be between them only and promised they would take things slowly to give them both time to adjust to the new intimacy they were sharing.

**_. . . . End Flashback . . . . _**

Smiling at his memories Naruto pushed himself out of bed and gathered his clothes so that he could get ready for the day's mission with his teammates. A lot of the higher ranking ninjas had been sent out on assignments in the last several days, an influx of high ranked missions had been received, leaving mainly Genin to take care of things around the village. Tsunade-baba had been on edge because of all the requests; she even had to take the Jounin's out of their Genin teams to help cover everything.

Even most of the Chuunins had been taken out of the village to do missions. Only the Chuunins that had regular jobs inside the village, like Iruka-sensei who taught at the academy or those like Sakura that did shifts at the hospital, were still around the village. That left the Genins to handle the D rank missions around the village on their own. It was all right though; Team Seven didn't really need Kakashi to tell them the best way to pick trash out of the bottomland anyway.

Having finished with his morning routine Naruto quickly found some breakfast. After saying his good-byes to the kitsunes he made his way to the bridge to meet Sasuke and Sakura so they could go get their daily missions from the Hokage together.

Unlike how things usually went the three junior members of Team Seven set a time to meet at the bridge and together came into view and met almost simultaneously. Kakashi-sensei had been sent out on a mission that was too highly ranked for them to accompany him two days ago. Since the evening after he told them he would be gone they had agreed upon a time and to meet at the bridge. This was their second day and both days had been like clockwork. Within seconds they would all meet at the bridge, from any direction you could see the team members walking toward each other till they stepped onto the bridge. After a quick greeting to each other the three friends would head for the tower to get their jobs for the day and head out to work and today was no different.

Making their way to Hokage tower Sasuke shifted his eyes around taking in the large amount of visitors the village had that morning. Knowing most of the higher ranked ninjas were out of the village made him a little jumpy. Those left could hold their own if there was any trouble but, something about the way the hair stood up on the back of his neck bothered him.

As the tower came into view, a loud explosion rocked the tower, blowing a hole in one side. Naruto gasped as he watched in horror as the side of the tower exploded. "Baba!" He shouted as he bounded off toward the tower at full speed passing many who were too stunned to move. Regaining his bearings, Sasuke reached back tugging on Sakura's wrist giving chase to Naruto. Moving quickly Sakura followed as they trailed after their impulsive teammate. "Naruto, wait up we don't know what's going on!" Sasuke yelled boosting more chakra into his legs.

Reaching the tower, they found their teammate starring up at the door way, his fist clenched in rage. From within the tower Uchiha Itachi emerged, in his arms he held their Godiame, lying limply in his arms. Growling Naruto called out to the older Uchiha. "I had heard you were dead, you bastard." Shaking his head Itachi replied. "It seems rumors of my death have been exaggerated. Hello, little brother . . . I was surprised to hear they allowed you back in Konoha after you left so disrespectfully." From beside him Naruto could feel the anger rolling off of Sasuke in waves, it reminded him of the day Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru, the memory of that day made him shiver.

Grinding his teeth to contain his anger Sasuke replied. "What happened was not my doing, it was Orochimaru's. You're one to speak about returning to ones home after leaving disrespectfully. You dare to show your face after what you did?" Snubbing his brother Itachi continued as if his brother's words were meaningless. "Still so weak Sasuke . . . blaming others for all that is wrong in your life. You are not worth my attention I am here for Naruto-kun." Seething at his brother's dismissal of him, Sasuke hid his face under his bangs. "I'm not worthy?" Sasuke asked, his whole body shook in rage. "I'm not worthy!" Raising his head to look at his brother he continued. "From what everyone told me I listened and followed the last thing you said to me that day you left. I snubbed this village to gain power. You're right I was your foolish little brother, foolish for ever listening to you and wanting to follow in your footsteps. Do anything for power, isn't that what you did brother?" Crossing his arms over his chest Sasuke snubbed his older brother. "Not anymore, I'll do things my way."

"Do as you wish Sasuke." Turning his attention to the blonde boy beside his brother Itachi spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto, you will give yourself up to me or this village will pay, starting with your Hokage." At that Itachi handed Tsunade to one of his assistant he had behind him and raised his hand. At his signal what everyone had taken as simply visitors turned on the Chuunins and Genins that had assembled at the tower. "As you can see Naruto-kun I have the advantage this time." Itachi remarked raising his chin up so he could look down on the Leaf ninjas in front of him.

Naruto gasped realizing what he said was true, basically the Jounins and Anubs were gone on missions leaving only Chunnins and Genins without senseis in the village. Looking around at the men surrounding them now it did seem that they were out manned. Naruto bit his lower lip trying to figure out what to do, He knew that if he gave himself to Itachi he would try to use his powers against the village. If he didn't, then he'd be held accountable for what happened in the eyes of the villagers. Turning to look at Sasuke for answers Naruto gave him a questioning look.

In the past Sasuke had only been interested in his own selfish interests and his need for revenge. Remembering what others had told him about his lost past, how he had only been concerned with his revenge against Itachi, Sasuke knew to follow the same path again would lead to his ruin. This time he wasn't willing to throw away what he had gained.

It was true; his life before waking in Konoha's Hospital when he was seventeen years old had been spent living as Itachi told him to. He had lived as an avenger, hating Itachi for what he had done with every fiber of his being. He spent every day of his life training for the day when he could kill his own brother.

It had taken him a long time and the freedom he had gained when he thought Itachi was dead to figure it out, but right now the truth was slapping him in the face. Sasuke's life had been spent trying to become what his brother was. Sasuke hated the man Itachi had become; this was the man that had killed his family without feeling.

Now was the time for Sasuke to prove what had happened while he was under the evil Sennin's control really had not been his fault and make right his wasted years. Sasuke knew he had been given a precious gift few were ever given, a second chance at a clean slate and he wasn't going to waste it. Sasuke pushed his hatred of his brother out of his mind when he saw Naruto's look. He realized that the blonde boy was more important than any amount of revenge. Itachi would pay for what he did to their family. Sasuke swore he would see him pay, but it would not be at the expense of what he had created with his best friend. He would never allow Itachi to take what he held precious away from him again.

Looking to Sakura he could see determination burning in her eyes, turning back to the rest of the ninjas behind them Sasuke smiled when he saw that they had already assumed fighting stances, they were prepared to fight as well. Nodding to them Sasuke turned, pulling out some weapons as he prepared himself to fight. Not for revenge or honor of his clan, but to protect his village, his friends, and the most precious person in his life.

Watching as his teammates took up arms to fight Naruto turned to the others behind him. He was shocked to see them all, even the young first year Genin was willing to fight to protect their village. Turning back he pulled out one of his kunais as well.

"What is your answer?" Itachi asked once again, ready to signal to the awaiting criminal ninjas he had brought with him. His answer came from both his brother and Naruto.

Activating his Sharingan Sasuke answered first. "Naruto is a loyal shinobi of Konoha, together we will all fight to protect our village and our comrades against those who would wish ill to them. It is when there is something important to protect that a shinobi's true strength emerges." His response was followed by the rallying shouts of those behind them agreeing with his words. "Nhee, hee, you heard them, jackass . . . fuck off!" The blonde added.

"Hn . . . meaningless words." Itachi sneered back to his brother.

Falling into a fighting stance Naruto shook his head at the elder Uchiha. "Those words aren't meaningless, but I won't waste words on you. You want power? I'll show you power, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto called out filling the area with copies of himself. "We won't let you hurt our people. Better give us Tsunade-baba right now or you face us in battle."

Examining his nails on one hand during their words in an incredibly bored fashion Itachi reached under his cloak and drew out a sword. "As you wish." He replied signaling for the fight to begin.

It was true the criminals did seem to have the advantage, seeing as those present were lower-ranked ninjas, but Konoha's shinobis had their hearts into the fight. When one is fighting to protect something that is held precious the will to fight can make amazing things happen.

Making his way toward Naruto, Itachi fought as he made sure the assistant he had given the jar to was close so when the time was right he could enact the jutsu. Feeling Itachi's chakra behind him Naruto finished off the ninja he had been fighting and turned to face him. Standing before the smaller boy with an air of superiority, Itachi spoke to him again. "So we find ourselves at odds once again Naruto-kun." Smirking Naruto reached up to rub the sweat out of his eyes nodding to the lost Uchiha. "So it would seem. You know I won't let you hurt them. I'll fight to my last breath before I let you take this village or use me to hurt them." Itachi huffed at Naruto's vow. "So you would willingly give up your life for these ungrateful ants?" Grinding his teeth Naruto shook his head. "How can you say that? Don't you care about anything but your own want of power?"

Narrowing his eyes the Akatsuki member gave the Jinchuuriki a disapproving look. "What of you? Your wish to be Hokage, you can surely see these others are only stepping stones to take you closer to your own goals." Naruto gasped, cocking his head at the ex-Konoha shinobi, he would never understand how someone could see others in that way. "You just don't understand, to me all these people are precious . . . " Itachi interrupted him. "How could they all be important to you? Many of these villagers have hated you since the day you were born. Yet you lie and claim to care about them?"

Naruto could feel the power building within him, he had seriously hoped their last fight had been the last time he would have to face those from the Akatsuki. Finally he was home and happy for the first time in many years with how things had been going. He knew he couldn't let Itachi hurt any of his precious people or those ninjas who fought with him to protect their village. "I don't lie, I might care more for some than others, but even those that hate me for what was never my fault I can't hate them in return. I understand now, they were too busy wallowing in their own hurt to see the wrong they did. So yes, I will give my life for them. Did you think my want to be Hokage was for selfish reasons? What is the role of Hokage if not to be the peoples willing sacrifice? For me it's nothing, I've been that since my first breath."

Naruto formed Kage no Bushin again, sending out his clones to strengthen Konoha's forces while he raced forward using his kunai to block Itachi's sword. "It would seem Naruto-kun that while you were missing that year you have gone through changes. Why waste your talent here in this village? These people who caused you all your pain, for you to protect them now is foolish. Come with me and I can show you true power." Snorting as he put more strength behind his kunai Naruto continued to avoid looking into Itachi's eyes. "It's true, I've gone through some changes and many have caused me pain but, none of that is reason enough for me to go insane and follow blindly after you." Breaking away Itachi huffed at the insult. "Though you have eyes that can see still you are blind to how the others see you. You won't be seen as anything but the Jinchuuriki." Narrowing his eyes, Itachi continued. "So be it then, if you wish to play the role of the hero then go ahead. I assure you though, you will not be able to save yourself."

Pushing off the ground Itachi used his chakra to run up the side of Hokage Tower to the roof, his assistant following him as well. With a determined look Naruto pushed his chakra into his feet pursuing his enemy up the wrecked tower landing not far from him, crouching down as he landed to avoid several shuriken that had been flung at him. "Maybe Itachi, it's only in our blind beliefs that we can see the truth." He taunted as he watched Itachi begin a set of hand signs for some unknown jutsu. Finishing the hand signs for the jutsu Itachi aimed it at Naruto only for the technique to dissipate and fail.

Sending a barrage of shurikens at the two enemy nin's, Naruto was able to hit the clay jar the one had been holding. "You're too late Itachi, the two separate beings that were once housed in this shell are gone, all that is left is me. I told you I am the living heir of Kyuubi."

Itachi eyes widened as he evaded the shurikens, what the younger boy had said was true there was no longer a demon housed within his body, he was the demon. "You put your life up when you are no longer a man but, now the demon? Do you think any one of these people will accept you now?"

Shaking his head slowly Naruto stated. "You say I'm not a man but, what makes a man? It's not how he starts out. The choices you make show your humanity. It was always my destiny to protect this village now destiny is calling, so I will do my part. I'll use the powers given to me to save others, happily I'll sacrifice all for them." He answered as he rushed forward with kunai in hand to face Itachi and his assistant.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke was finally able to finish off his opponent when the man was startled by a powerful jutsu being cast on top of Hokage Tower. Lucky for them these men were not well trained, with Naruto's clones they had not lost any Konoha ninjas as of yet. Heading up the side of the tower, Sasuke went to help his precious person in facing his brother. Reaching the top, he found Naruto fighting Itachi and another ninja. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Sasuke called out hitting the man behind his brother.

Pushing away from Naruto to avoid the fireball, Itachi whipped around matching Sasuke's Sharingan with his own Mangekyou Sharingan. "You will die today Sasuke." Itachi murmured, as they fought using their clan's skill.

Rushing forward to help his friend Naruto was blocked by the missing-nin that Itachi had brought with him. The man was badly burned, but was able to hold Naruto back while the two Uchihas fought lost in the world created by their clans' eyes.

Knowing he needed to get Sasuke from his brother's gaze Naruto leapt back to give himself room to maneuver. First he would have to finish off Itachi's henchman. "Yosen Rendan." He called out making several clones to help him finish the man off. The five clones he had created surrounded the man. One of his clones rushed forward to punch Itachi's assistant to keep him busy while the real Naruto used the back of another clone to propel himself upward, somersaulting high into the air. The rest of the clones moved in crouching low so as to land a sidekick to the enemy nin's chin, knocking him up where he and the real Naruto could meet. Coming out of the somersault Naruto brought the heel of his foot down hard to strike the man in the face. By the way the man bounced when he hit the roof of the tower and the limpness of his body it was obvious he was out cold.

Warmth spread throughout him as one of the many tidbits of knowledge the Kyuubi had pressed into his mind came forward. Understanding flooded through Naruto as he reached into his robe and pulled out his toy dragon. "Omocha Ryuu no Jujutsu." As the creature grew Naruto directed it to stand between the two brothers breaking the connection. As his creature ran to do his bidding Naruto closed his eyes raising his two forefingers to his forehead gathering his power to transform. "Kyouninnin no Jutsu Ninmenjuushin."

Naruto's dragon reared up facing Itachi roaring in his face. Jerking back both brothers released their connection. The beast laid itself on the ground between the two awaiting Naruto's further orders. The feeling of the gathering power behind Itachi drew both Uchiha's attention.

Naruto's form wavered in powerful purple chakra that flowed off of him. The power waves caused everyone else to stop their fighting to watch as before their eyes the once short blonde ninja transformed into a humanoid demon. His hair grew longer, and flowed all around him from the breeze created by his power. His eyes turned a bright blood red, glowing with the chakra power that was housed within him. His ears elongated and become pointed, his already longer than normal canine teeth became sharper and you could see them peeking out from under his lip. His nails became talons, and from behind him sprang forth nine golden foxtails.

Naruto could feel the weight of Itachi's gaze on him, smiling contently with the knowledge that he could stop this madman's plans and save his precious people Naruto slowly open his eyes. "Here you go asshole. This is what you wanted, right? Here I am, the Yondaime's legacy, the child created from his secret love, the human sacrifice of Konoha. Look upon the living heir to the great Kyuubi."

Naruto's form wavered his blood red eyes blinked away tears that had formed in them as his eyes meet Sasuke's. "Sasuke . . . ." He called out to his friend. "I really do cherish the moments we shared, what you gave to me was worth waiting a lifetime to experience with you." The look in his friend's eyes and tone of his words told Sasuke all he needed, Naruto intended to give his life to protect their village.

Sasuke felt in that moment like someone had knocked him in the gut, reaching out towards the one person he knew that he couldn't live without, Sasuke breathlessly whispered, "no." Taking a deep breath Naruto signaled to his chakra creation. Raising up the being wrapped around a still shocked Sasuke and drew him away from his brother.

Naruto broke eye contact with Sasuke, if he didn't his determination would waver from the devastated look on his face. Smiling one of his vulpine grins more directed at the younger Uchiha than the older Naruto said. "I can't let him hurt you or anyone else, it's my ninja way and what am I really if I don't follow that truth?" Pushing chakra into his legs, Naruto pushed off of the roof, seeming to almost float within the power radiating from his form. "Hoshi no Tama." As the words passed his lips between his hands began forming a small glowing marble. The marble size ball seemed similar to his Ransengan technique, but this ball of power was much smaller and made the Ransengan ball look like a Genin technique.

Gritting his teeth in frustration of how things were turning out Itachi began to form the Amaterasu in his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. "Fine, if you wish to throw your life away for these insignificant people then that is your choice."

Finished forming the ball of glowing power Naruto drew his hands back, preparing to push the marble size ball of energy toward Itachi to finish him off once and for all. "Don't try to tell me this village, these people aren't worth fighting for, without them my life is meaningless." The small blonde shinobi turned humanoid youkai yelled tears that had gathered in his eyes slowly overflowed and ran down his cheeks. "Take my life if that's the cost because I will win no matter what."

Pushing all the energy he had gathered toward Itachi as the black fire of the Amaterasu was released, both fighters watched as their power met. Itachi's eyes widened as the small marble neutralized the fire, shifting his weight to move he was shocked to find Naruto had teleported himself behind him before he could.

Wrapping his arms and chakra tails around Itachi, Naruto pooled his chakra into his feet to anchor himself to the spot so Itachi would not get away, holding him in place as the energy hurtled towards them. Looking over his shoulder at the smaller boy Itachi screamed at him as he struggled. "Are you insane? You will die with me."

Naruto wished he could stop the tears running down his face but, he didn't have the power to stop them, bowing his head to hide his face in Itachi's back he tried to block out the sounds of Sasuke's cries of horror as the power pushed into them.

Within the blinding light Itachi's life flickered out of existence, and Naruto changed back into his true human form. He could feel himself flickering out of this reality as he fought to open his tear soaked eyes, but inside his mind the calm presence of Kyuubi whispered to him. 'It is time to rest, peace awaits for you now. Tenkan Jitsu.'

-------------------------------------------

**Sennin:** A wandering hermit or wiseman. These individuals have decided to wander outside the boundaries of their respective villages for their own personal reasons. Many retain their village affiliation, so are not considered missing nins. People who obtain this unofficial title are very skilled in various jutsus and have a strength comparable to that of the Kage of a village.

**Genin:** Rookie/lower ninja. Acquire forehead protector and are grouped in teams of 3 with a Jounin sensei.

**Chuunin:** After at least 8 missions genins can be nominated by their Jounin sensei to participate in the Chuunin selection exam. Chuunin perform C to B rank missions. Acquire military jacket /vest.

**Jounin: ** Level after Chuunin, elite ninja's, can take on Genin teams, do A and S rank missions. Perform other positions in village.

**Godaime:** term used when refering to the 5th person to hold the title of Hokage; the 5th leader of Konoha

**shuriken: ** throwing star

**kunai:** throwing knife

**Sharingan: ** copy wheel eye (doujutsu-bloodline limit of Uchiha clan) capability to read and defeat all types of nin,tai, and genjutsu can copy almost any technique seen.

**Mangekyou Sharingan:** kaleidescope copy wheel eye

**Amaterasu:** light of the heavens; cast by Mangekyou Sharingan, powerful black flame is created which can burn through anything

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**: multiple shadow clone

**Yonsen Rendan:** four thousand hit combo. Alteration of the lion combo (Shishi Rendan) combines multiple shadow clone skill (Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) which includes an extra kick at the end.

**Omocha Ryuu no Jujutsu: **This is something I made up, basically it translates this way; Omocha: toy, Ryuu: dragon, Jujutsu: magic, sorcery, incantation. So together it would be toy dragon magic. (This would be a skill Naruto learned from the kitsunes, it would be considered a Hijutsu because normal humans would be unable to copy it nor would someone with the Sharingan be able to copy; it's kitsune magic.)

**Kyouninnin no Jujutsu Ninmenjuushin: **Same as above, basically translates to: beast in human form using magic of human fears or putting it more clearly, a beast in the form of a human using magic to use a human's fears against them. Give or take a word. Kyou: evil, fear. Ninnin: person. Jujutsu: magic, sorcery, incantation. Ninmenjuushin:beast in human form.If someone who has more knowledge of the Japanese language wants to give me a better translation then it would be welcomed.

**Hoshi no Tama: **star ball. One theory says that the kitsune "reserves" some of its magic in this ball when it changes shape. Taken from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.

**Ransengan:** ninjutsu that focuses a set amount of chakra into the palm of the users hand.

**Tenkan Jitsu: ** convert reality-kitsune magic. Tenkan: convert or divert, Jitsu: reality


	14. Chapter 14

**_Blanket disclaimer:_ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all original characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N: _ There will be cursing, adult situations including slash pairing (boy X boy) and hentai (boy X girl). If you are offended by such things, not of age to be reading such material, or are not wanting to read spoilers then please push the back button now.**

**_A big thank you to Jaded Lady who betaed this chapter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. _ **

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change: -------------------------**

**STORY: **

**------------------------------------  
**

Below the tower the Genin and Chuunin of the village fought with all the power they possessed within their hearts to protect those they held precious. Both Konoha and the enemy shinobis' attention was diverted to the transformation taking place on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Stopping their own individual battles they watched riveted by the sight of Naruto's transformation, it was a sight to behold. The waves of power that radiated off him made many tremble in fear of such power, but the Konoha shinobi could also feel the love and protectiveness toward them enveloping the area giving them the strength to fight. While their enemies were distracted, they turned the tide on the battle; many of the enemy ninjas fled the village and those who didn't found their end.

When the blinding light from the fight between Itachi and Naruto dissipated the chakra-filled dragon, which had held Sasuke safely away from the fight returned to it's original form leaving the simple wooden toy lying at his feet. Further away also lying on the ground was the body of Uchiha Itachi, his life was truly gone this time. Looking around desperately Sasuke was unable to find any sign of what had happened to Naruto. He had simply disappeared.

While the Godaime and wounded were taken by the civilians to the hospital those still able to fight separated into groups. The less experienced Genins were left to guard the walls surrounding the village for any more signs of attack. While the more experienced searched the surrounding woods for any enemies that might still be near the village and for signs of Naruto. Sasuke pushed himself without rest looking for any sign of his blonde friend.

Soon the higher ranked shinobis returned to the village. After the tale of what had occurred was explained to them, more groups were sent out to hunt for Naruto. No sign was found, after searching for a week Tsunade called an end to the search.

"Whatever magic he used to save us must have taken him. I'm sorry, but Uzumaki Naruto is declared killed in combat. His name will be added to the Shrine of Heros, the search is called off."

----------------------------------------

Within a day of her order Tsunade gathered with all those that called Naruto friend at the local sake house to toast him and his sacrifice.

Sasuke attended but remained silent as those around him told stories about times they shared with Naruto during his life. After drinking to the toast his Hokage made Sasuke reached over and snagged a bottle of sake and left, never saying a word.

Sighing as she finished her cup, Tsunade jiggled it for someone to refill watching as Sasuke left. 'I wonder how that boy is going to handle this?' She thought eyeing Neji, motioning for him to approach, the Anbu walked toward her dipping his head in respect, when he got to her side as he reached for the sake bottle and poured more into her cup. "Follow Sasuke, make sure he doesn't do anything . . . stupid." The Godaime ordered, nodding in thanks for the refill, chugging it down she added. "Remind him Naruto would want him to live." Bowing slightly as he sat his cup down, Neji took off.

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke began the walk to his home from the sake bar. Along the way he passed by a couple of men busying themselves with a board game. He stopped suddenly when he overheard Naruto's name mentioned; he wandered over to the side of the road, listening in on the men's conversation.

"Did you hear Hokage-sama finally called an end to the search for that Naruto kid?" The man with gray hair asked his bald friend as they sat playing a game. The bald man looked up from the board. "You mean the Kyuubi brat?" Nodding in agreement to his friend's question the gray-haired man reachedd down to move one of the playing pieces on the board. Huffing at both his friend's play and his feelings regarding the question, the bald man returned his attention to the board to figure out his next move, stroking his chin with one hand he replied. "I never took the time to learn the demon's name. His death is no loss, good riddance I say."

Squeezing his eyes shut Sasuke turned around, opening his now red eyes spinning in anger with the Sharingan. In his one hand he gripped the bottle of sake he had taken and his other hand clenched into a fist. He could feel his lower lip quivering from listening to what the men were saying about the one person in the whole village he had loved. 'Itachi was right . . . they don't care what he did for them.' Carefully he placed the bottle of sake down; he was going to need it later. With his bottle of sake safely out of the way, Sasuke walked toward the men, stopping in front of them, starring down at their game board.

Looking up to see whose shadow was now on them, the men smiled at him, recognizing who he was. Before they could greet the last Uchiha, Sasuke raised his foot breaking the game board in two.

Scrambling back away from the enraged Uchiha they didn't get far before Sasuke reached out and lifted them by their shirts yelling profanities at them as they struggled in his grip. Slamming the two men together Sasuke continued screaming, gathering a crowd of villagers around him. "Worthless bastards, all of you. Naruto put his life on the line time and again for this fucking village from the day he was born. This is how you repay him? By cursing him and ignoring his sacrifices?" Dropping the men, Sasuke drew his fist back, preparing to beat them, perhaps to death.

Neji could hear the shouts before he arrived. Landing on the roof across from the scene the Hyuuga branch member watched as Sasuke prepared to beat on the men. Jumping from the roof, Neji landed beside him, grasping the wrist that was drawn back before the fist could connect with one of the villagers. Having drawn Sasuke's attention, Neji remained unflinching when he turned his Sharingan eyes to him. With Sasuke's attention completely on him Neji calmly said. "Please Sasuke, while I agree they are worthless creatures that do not see what a true hero Naruto was. But I cannot allow you to harm civilians, whom have no way to protect themselves." Lowering his gaze Neji admitted. "I understand some of your pain, Naruto was important to me as well. It is beneath you Sasuke to attack civilians."

Jerking his arm away Sasuke trembled with rage. "Didn't you hear what they said?" Sighing Neji laid his hand and Sasuke's shoulder. Of course the man jerked away from the contact but, the offer of comfort had been extended and received, if only for a second. "I heard. Even if they don't deserve his sacrifice. Don't disgrace what he did by doing this."

Deactivating his bloodline limit Sasuke jerking his head in agreement. Turning away from the group that had formed Sasuke walked back to where he had left his bottle of sake. Picking the bottle up he continued his way to his home.

Neji watched as the last of the Uchiha's walked away with his bottle till he disappeared over the hill toward his dead clan's homes. He knew the Godaime wanted him to watch Sasuke but the man deserved to be allowed to mourn alone. 'No matter what Sasuke ends up doing. To be the last of an extinct clan and now without the only person he ever held as precious. I'll not force that role on him.' Neji thought, feeling a great deal of pity for the lonely man.

"Thank you, bushi for saving us." The man who had first started the conversation said, drawing Neji's attention back to him and his friend that was assaulted. "Please bushi, you must arrest him." The grey-haired man pleaded. Examining both men carefully, Neji cocked his head to the side in question. "Arrest Uchiha, for what?" Pointing down the road in the direction Sasuke went, the bald man explained. "That boy is as insane as his brother who killed the rest of their clan. We are all in danger from him." Narrowing his eyes coldly at the men, Neji replied. "No, he is in mourning for a dear friend as is many and you insulted that person." Crossing his arms over his chest Neji showed his unwillingness to listen to them. "Trust me, it has taken all of my training to come down here to stop him instead of helping him. Uzumaki Naruto was my friend as well. I would trade all of you useless ignorant people for the chance to have him back, even if it would shame the sacrifice he willingly gave to save you."

Turning away Neji leapt back up to the roofs leaving behind him many confused people, heading toward the training grounds instead of following Sasuke. Landing at the spot he trained at with Gai-sensei when he was but a Genin, Neji sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky. 'I'm almost as bad as Uchiha. Telling those men off like that. What would Naruto say if he saw me?' Neji wondered, taking a seat by one of the trees that had been his favorite to rest by when he was a Genin. Above him he could see a bright yellow bird sitting on a branch starring back at him. Neji snorted, chuckling at the thought that the bird reminded him of Naruto, as the creature cocked its head as if trying to understand him. "Yes . . . you would have told those people off. I'm glad I put them in their place." Neji remarked as he closed his eyes and smiled.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke stomped his way to his clan's compound. He made his way around his family home to the yard in the back; there over the hill was the pier and pond where his father had taught him the Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu not long before his death. Walking out to the end of the pier Sasuke sat with the bottle of sake beside him, pulling off his sandals he let his feet hang over the edge into the water below.

'Guess I'm alone in this world again.' He thought to himself reaching for the bottle, opening it he began to drink. Closing his eyes he savored the feel of the sake as it burned down his throat and warmed him from the inside out. Having downed a quarter of the bottle in but a few gulps, Sasuke returned to looking out across the water. He now wore a slight blush on his face, effects of the alcohol. Carefully he sat the bottle down on the pier.

The sound of someone making their way towards his place of solitude caught his attention. He watched as the two kitsune kits that had always been with Naruto approached. He turned away from them but allowed them to come, each kit taking a seat beside him. Both leaned over to lay their head on his upper thigh as they sat beside the mourning young mortal. Reaching down, he gently stroked them gaining as much comfort from the act as he was giving. "You must miss him a lot huh?" Looking up at the sound of his voice the two kitsunes watched the young man as he kept his eyes on the water, his voice wavered with the emotions he felt.

"I don't know how I'm going to go on, this whole village is filled with memories of how things were and how they could have been." Reaching over Sasuke took his bottle back up until he finished the last of the sake. "I've never been the kind to show my feelings, growing up we were taught that being a shinobi meant never losing control of ones emotions." The two kitsunes watched him closely, though the boy never looked down at them.

Soft misting rain suddenly hit Sasuke, looking up into the sky a sad smile spread across his face as his eyes fell closed. He soaked in the feeling of the light mist falling on his face. "Rain . . . while the sun is shining in the cloudless sky . . . . " He whispered opening his eyes as he lowered his face trying to hide under his bangs.

All the emotions he had been holding surged forward falling in the form of silent tears. "Still pushing me aren't you Naruto? You never let what they taught us about being a ninja stop you did you?" He asked a slight tremor ran through him as he continued trying to hold his emotions in check. "You were a ninja in your own way up to the end. Even now that you're gone, you're still making me feel more then I thought I was able too." Raising his face back to the sky, he allowed his tears to fall. "How fitting, I haven't cried for you so you'll cry for me in the form of a Kitsune no Yomeiri."

The bottle he had been holding in his hand shook with his tight grip rearing back with all his strength he tossed the empty sake bottle into the pond. "I didn't come here to break down but fine . . . I'm just drunk enough not to care about what I was taught." He said speaking loudly to the mist that was still falling. "Do you hear me, Naruto? You win. To hell with my pride, I'll let go of my pain." He called out dropping his head. "Are you happy now, Naruto? You were right all along, we are just human." Raising his face, his Sharingan eyes spun wildly. "Damn you, why did you give yourself up?" He asked forcing his eyes back to their normal color, slumping down onto the pier again he asked. "What am I to do now? Before you returned, I lived outside my emotions, then you came back and showed me what life could be. You gave me what I never even hoped to wish for in life and now you leave me." Reaching up Sasuke wiped his eyes on the back of his hand whispering, "damn you usuratonkachi." Sasuke looked down at his hands, tears still rolled down his cheeks. "I had my precious, irreplaceable person in my hands and now you're gone. I didn't hold on to you like I swore I would."

Pushing himself up, Sasuke turned and began the walk to his home. Back on the pier, the fox kits he had left there began yipping. Looking back over his shoulder Sasuke watched as they bounced around on the old wooden pier calling out at the pond. Turning back Sasuke raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun so he could focus on the surface of the water

Out in the middle of the pond the calm water began to move suddenly forming a whirlpool. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he watched the water swirl around, running back down to the pier he stopped short in shock. From the middle of the whirling waters appeared Naruto, looking how he had before he faced Itachi. Not believing his own eyes, Sasuke reached up and rubbed them, reopening his eyes his mouth dropped.

Smiling Naruto walked upon the surface of the water over to the pier, jumping onto the pier in front of him. Naruto's apparition continued to smile at him as if nothing strange was happening.

Sasuke finished closing the distance between them with a trembling hand he reached out and gently stroked one of Naruto's whiskers marked cheek. "Is it really you?" He asked, his voice so quiet Naruto could barely hear him. Leaning his face into his hand more, Naruto reached up covering Sasuke's hand with his own. "Did I worry you Sasuke? Sorry I was really weak after that fight so I had to heal and rest. This is where I landed after the blast."

Assured that this was no specter but the flesh and blood form of Naruto in front of him safe and sound. Sasuke drew his hand back, making a fist he bopped Naruto on top of the head as hard as he could. "Ouch . . . you bastard!" Naruto cried out gripping the top of his head with both his hands he squatted down hissing between his clenched teeth at the large lump that was forming. "What was that for?" He demanded looking back up at his assailant.

With a grim angry look on his face Sasuke took a deep breath reeling back in his emotions. "I though I had lost you, just like I have everyone else I'd ever cared about. Do you have any idea what that felt like? To know fate is against you so completely to continue to deal you the same bad hand over and over again." Naruto kept a hold of his head but blinked up at Sasuke owlishly. "Sasuke, you've been spending too much time with Neji. Who cares about fate?" Naruto asked shaking his head at his own question." You can't help what hand fate deals you. Sometimes you are going to get a bad hand but you can't let that rule your life." Cocking his head to the side Naruto assured his friend. "I knew you'd be all right, you're strong."

Jerking his head away the dark-haired shinobi asked. "Strong? You idiot, you didn't even think about how I'd feel or what I would have done." Grinning up at his precious person Naruto explained. "I have faith in you, Sasuke. I figured you'd do the same as I have always done. If you don't like the hand fate has dealt you and you can't change the hand, then just change the game." Naruto smiled brightly as if his simple answer explained all the mysteries in life.

Reaching up Sasuke laid his hand on his brow and squeezed, he wasn't sober enough to deal with Naruto's life lessons right now. "You knucklehead, what were you doing in my pond?" Releasing his head Naruto stood up and crossed his arms over his chest jerking his nose up into the air. "Well excuse me for tainting your pond teme . . . it's not my fault, I told you this is where I landed after that blast."

Folding his own arms over his chest Sasuke laid into him. "Do you have any idea how worried and upset everyone is? Here we thought you were dead and actually you were hiding inside my pond. How did you stay under the water for days like that?" Naruto did feel bad that everyone had assumed he was dead, so he relaxed his stance a bit giving Sasuke a small apologetic smile. "While I was fighting Itachi, Kyuubi gave me the knowledge to be able to form a realm; kitsunes can make pockets in reality by folding space and time to suit their needs." He explained uncrossing his arms he laid one hand on his hip and raised his index finger of his other hand up, in a stance that proved he spent a lot of time with Iruka-sensei. "You see for every day out in the real world in the realm I made it equaled several days. If I was older and more in practice I could have made up to several years pass within the realm in comparison to days out here in the real world but, Kyuubi just gave me the ability while I was fighting your brother, so days were all I could manage." Waving his raised hand as if to shoo way his explanation Naruto finished his lesson. "Any way I was able to use the faster time flow to allow myself the time I needed to completely heal up and here I am." He finished, throwing his arms out to the side as if to present himself.

'He really has Umino Iruka's teaching stance down to an art.' Sasuke thought to himself, all the sake he had drank still buzzed in his head, sighing he reached out and rubbed Naurto's head where he had clubbed him earlier. 'I shouldn't be upset, he's alive that's all that matters.' He reminded himself.

Puffing up his cheeks Naruto jerked away gifting Sasuke with a dirty look. "Oh, sure you think you give me a little rub and everything will be fine huh? That really hurt you know?" Smirking at his own thoughts a sly look graced Sasuke's face, walking over to Naruto he wrapped his arms around him laying his face on his shoulder. "Are you sure about that Naruto? You seemed really happy after I gave you a good rubbing a couple of days ago." He huskily whispered into Naruto's ear.

Ducking his head in embarrassment and blushing madly, Naruto whispered back in a whining voice. "Sasuke!" As he twisted his neck so he could look Sasuke in the eye with a look that clearly said, _'I can't believe you just said that.' _

"Enough with the lessons Naruto. The only realm I'm concerned about is the one that exists when we hold onto each other." Sasuke admitted, burrowing his face into Naruto's shoulder.

------------------------------------------

**Godaime:** term used when refering to the 5th person holding the title Hokage

**Anbu:** An elite military squad of ninjas who specialize in assassination, information gathering and protection. silver vest and face mask(looks like an animal)tattoo on arm

**Sharingan: ** copy wheel eye (doujutsu-bloodline limit of Uchiha clan) capability to read and defeat all types of nin, tai, and genjutsu can copy almost any technique seen.

**bushi:** is the term given to a samurai or other honorable warrior

**Kitsune no Yomeiri:** the kitsune's wedding. In reference to a folktale describing a wedding ceremony between the creatures held during such conditions. The event is considered to be a good omen. Rain falling from a clear sky, a sunshower. Information from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.

**kitsune: ** fox

**usuratonkachi**: total moron (Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)


	15. Chapter 15

**_Blanket disclaimer: _ I do not claim any rights to Naruto or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do claim rights to any and all _original _characters that appear in this story. **

**_A/N: The chapter is set years into the future from the last chapter. Warning character deaths will be talked about in this chapter, you might want a hankie for parts. There will be slash pairing; (Sas X Nar)(Nar X Sas) lemon and (Shik X Chou) hinted at. Also all that information I explained in the first chapters concerning Naruto and his merger now comes into play in this chapter. This is it guys, the last chapter. I hope I was able to entertain you just a bit. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story._**

**_ATTENTION FANFICTION READERS:  There will be no actual lemon in this chapter for the readers at this site, it was too indepth to edit so if you are of age to read and interested in the lemon then go to mediaminer, adultfanfiction, or Tonfa to read the unedited version of this chapter. If you want the link leave me a review asking for it with your email and I'll be happy to send you the link. _**

**_A big thank you to Jaded Lady who betaed this chapter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. _ **

**'thinking'**

**"talking"**

**scene change: -----------------------**

**STORY: **

**------------------------------------------------- **

Leading the way out of the academy to the practice grounds Sasuke had his student's line up with their kunais, taking aim at the targets. Things were quiet today at the academy, normally the children would have had the day off from classes but Sasuke had scheduled this extra session since they would be taking the Genin exam soon. Watching as they worked on their throws he soon directed his advanced students to work with those who were having minor problems, while he paid attention to those needing the most help.

After becoming a teacher Sasuke worked on establishing a team atmosphere between his students. Instead of spotlighting exceptional students, Sasuke pushed the advanced children to mentor the others. The idea being once they became Genin's they would already have an understanding of how to perform as a team and be willing to help their teammates improve. He knew from experience that spotlighting often lead to rivalries between the students and did nothing to improve teamwork. Not that rivalry didn't still happen, but the students were more willing to help each other instead of poke fun at other's weakness.

Of course like everything new, at first his teaching style wasn't widely accepted, but when he started graduating children that already understood the importance of teamwork and proved to be much better Genins all around than those traditionally schooled, his teaching was more accepted. In fact he still received letters from parent's that wanted Sasuke to teach their children.

When he was left with only a handful still needing extra attention he started the others working with shurikens and a few of his more talented students started onthe fuuma shuriken. After getting the rest of the students started Sasuke jogged back over to his group who were still practicing with the kunais. When they noticed his return they all smiled and started insisting on his attention to see how they were doing.

Finishing with practice Sasuke had the students take their practice weapons back to the academy, once they returned their weapons to the store room Sasuke sent them on their way so he could finish locking everything up for the day.

Exiting the building Sasuke waved at the few students who still remained on the academy grounds as he left. Heading towards the home he and Naruto shared together he hoped his lover was feeling better. Naruto had taken the day off from his duties as Hokage leaving Konohamaru to fill in for him. The funeral yesterday had left Naruto very depressed. His blonde lover admitted to him last night that he just didn't feel like he could face his duties as Rokudaime if he didn't have to. Sasuke had sent word to Konohamaru then that Naruto would be taking off the day, leaving his assistant in charge. It wasn't like Naruto had to worry about taking a day off anyway; Konohamaru had been his assistant in training to become Hokage since the boy became a Jounin. He could handle anything that was thrown at him.

Sasuke would have stayed home had it not been for the fact he had previously scheduled this kunai throwing practice today. Since the final Genin exam was coming up Sasuke had wanted to make sure all his students were ready to face life as Genin's. The extra session wasn't because he thought any of his students were going to fail, he just couldn't in good conscious watch his students leave without making sure he had done everything in his power to prepare them for what laid ahead. The session had paid off; at the end of the day everyone's throwing had improved greatly.

Sasuke amusingly thought he must have sucker printed on his forehead when it came to those kids, especially the ones who reminded him of his lover when he was a young boy in the academy. Sasuke smiled thinking how if someone had asked him about becoming a sensei when he was a young man he never would have agreed to do so. Especially not a teacher of academy students, but time and age has a way of changing a man. It was true he wasn't a young man anymore, most men his age had retired from duty long ago but it was not an issue for him or Naruto.

Thanks to his blonde lover he had stopped aging after he turned twenty. Noticing his reflection as he passed by a shop's window Sasuke stopped to look at his reflection. 'I wonder how many times that old snake Orochimaru switched bodies to have his false immortality?' Sasuke wondered to himself as he tilted his head to get a side view of his features. 'I have what that Sennin always wanted thanks to the life sealing ceremony Naruto and I did and I didn't have to loose my soul to gain it.' Sasuke mused as he continued on his way. 'His death served him right.' The dark-haired shinobi thought, nodding to a couple of younger ninjas who were watching him warily. They respectfully nodded back quickly to his greeting.

Of course everyone in the village was kind and respectful to him and Naruto even if their appearances bothered them. It wasn't like anyone was going to speak ill of Naruto being he was their Rokudaime and Sasuke was still the last living Uchiha plus the Hokage's lover. No one was stupid enough to express any discomfort about why their looks hadn't changed since they were young men. To know they were really in their mid-sixties was unnerving to some. Naruto's looks hadn't changed since he returned to the village with Jiraiya after traveling with the Sennin for several years. For Sasuke his appearance had not changed since he turned twenty. That was when Naruto had done the life sealing ceremony.

He and Naruto started living together not long after Naruto's eighteenth birthday. It had taken a bit of sweet-talking on Sasuke's part to get the independent blonde to share a home with him, but in the end Naruto gave in and they moved in together. By the time Sasuke turned twenty he knew he wanted to spend the rest of time with Naruto. After more sweet-talking he was able to convince Naruto into performing the life sealing ceremony with him, linking their lives together for all time.

Sasuke softly chuckled. 'He thought I'd come to regret sealing my life to his, actually I couldn't handle the idea of growing old and leaving him to face this world alone.' It had been Sasuke's idea for them to do the bonding. Naruto had tried to talk him out of it at first, explaining that Sasuke didn't have to bond himself for all of eternity to him. Sasuke wouldn't take no for an answer and argued with Naruto until the blonde finally gave in.

Truthfully Sasuke couldn't stand the thought of not being bonded to Naruto, the idea that he would turn old and die while Naruto wouldn't due to the merger with Kyuubi was heart wrenching. 'I've come to accept I'm a possessive bastard anyway.' He admitted to himself, he was glad he didn't listen to Naruto's promises back then that he would never replace him even when Sasuke grew old and Naruto didn't age. 'Especially considering people still give Naruto looks with lust in their eyes.' Just the thought of another man looking at his dobe in such a way made his Sharingan flash. Even after all their years together Sasuke's desire for his lover hadn't waned.

It had been the two kitsune youkai's, Yasuo and Noriko that had explained the bonding ceremony to him. Thankfully he had been able to develop a decent relationship with the two kitsune's. Not only did having a tolerant relationship with the two give him access to information he needed in regards to Naruto, but it also helped to keep a peaceful home since they moved in when Naruto did.

Things at first had not been peaceful for them but when you shared your home with a being that was half human and half youkai and his two kitsune youkai retainers' things were not always going to be peaceful. After Sasuke was able to sit down with them and assure them of his devotion to Naruto things went better after that. The worst thing he had to deal with was the damper the two foxes had on their love making. He often caught the two peeking into the room watching them as they made love to one another. When he was able to shut them out then he'd find them sitting by the door with their ears plastered to it listening to the sounds of their passion.

Sasuke smiled thinking back on how Naruto would blush so bright he thought for sure his smaller lover would faint from the concentration of blood to his face. The two youkai's had lived with them till after Naruto became Hokage at the age of twenty-two. After he took his place as the village's Rokudaime Naruto had insisted Yasuo and Noriko leave to follow their own lives just as he was. Sasuke wouldn't lie even though he had come to have a decent relationship with the youkai's he was glad to see them leave.

Rounding the corner that lead to their house Sasuke noticed a figure sitting on top of the roof. Finally making it home Sasuke sighed as he gazed up at the roof of their home. There on the roof sat his blonde lover pitching acorns into the backyard. Sasuke worries came back to him, it had been a rough couple of years and Naruto seemed to grow wearier and depressed as the time went along.

Naruto had taken over the job of Hokage from Tsunade-sama forty-three years ago, after he had reached the rank of Jounin. Naruto had just turned twenty-two years old when Tsunade at age of sixty decided life was too short for her to wait any longer. Tsunade stayed for a couple of years in the village to help train Naruto in his position but it was Naruto who ran the show mainly.

Not surprisingly the dobe was a wonderful Hokage for the village. It almost seemed the spirits of the past Hokage were smiling on Konoha after Naruto took the position. He made changes that benefited all and lead the Hidden Ninja Villages into a time of peace that had never been known before. There was just something about Naruto, not many could resist the blonde and the older he got the more he could charm the socks off of people. The very first act Naruto did as Hokage was to change the laws that governed clans, making the oppression of one group over another unlawful as well as the outlawing the use of the curse seal; especially when used within family clans. Sasuke smirked remembering Neji's face at the meeting of the clan heads in the village when Naruto made his announcement.

_**. . . . Memory . . . .**_

After the announcement Neji had hung back waiting till the others had left to approach Naruto, the Hyuuga seemed in awe of the blonde that stood in front of him as if suddenly Naruto was no longer the dobe from their academy days, but a Kami reborn.

"You taught me during our fight at our very first Chuunin exam, that a person's strength comes as much from one's spirit as from their natural abilities or bloodline. I lost that fight to you but in return you gave me your promise that if you became Hokage you would fix the problems in my clan. From that day on I had a hope I had never had before that I could hold onto. When you were sworn in as Hokage I prayed you'd remember me and that promise." Reaching out to grab Naruto's hand in his own, Neji bowed touching his forehead to the back of Naruto's hand in complete submission to him, going as far as to lay a kiss on his hand as well. "You have proved once again that life is not preordained."

Naruto bit his lip and shyly turned his head from Neji, a bright blush dusted his checks from receiving such attention from someone like Neji. At the side of the room Sasuke stood staring in disbelief at the turn of events. Holding a breath Sasuke clenched his fists while he felt his Sharingan flash at the sight. At that moment Sasuke swore in the name of all the gods he would make certain to put Neji in his place when it came to his lover.

_**. . . . End memory . . . . **_

Coming out of that memory Sasuke scowled remembering the kiss Neji had given Naruto. Even the memory still made his blood boil. Sure it had been forty-three years ago but damn it everyone knew they were together. Sasuke huffed reminding himself that everyone knowing they were lovers certainly didn't stop others from flirting with Naruto over the years but now wasn't the time to think such things. Sighing loudly Sasuke looked back up at the roof as he heard the sound of another acorn hitting a large rock in the backyard. No now wasn't the time for Sasuke to remember all his jealous fits, not when his lover was hurting.

Naruto's depression started just a few years after Tsunade had decided Naruto could handle things on his own and had started to travel again as a Sennin. Tsunade fell ill and returned to Konoha but her life as a gambler and drinker finally caught up with her. Naruto performed his duties as Hokage admirably, giving a speech about her life and accomplishments. He did it all just as a good shinobi should, without showing his emotions.

Of course afterwards in the privacy of their home he broke down and cried himself to sleep for several nights. Jiraiya decided to stay in the village for good after Tsunade's death and Sasuke knew Jiraiya's presence had played a large role in helping Naruto to get past Tsunade's loss. The Sennin spent time everyday with Naruto, usually showing up at the tower to lounge about for a few hours till the old pervert would head out to the local bath house were he would spend time peaking in on unsuspecting young women. So his life went until his seventy-fourth year when he passed away peacefully in his sleep. Once again Naruto did his duty but his recovery from the man's death took him longer.

With each person that passed Naruto's grieving time was getting longer. In the last two years alone they had laid both Kakashi and Iruka to rest. Kakashi went first with Iruka following not even a full year later; Naruto had said he knew Iruka had died from a broken heart. "I understand how he felt . . . Iruka loved Kakashi with all his heart and he missed him something awful." Naruto had buried his face into Sasuke chest admitting. "I don't think I could live if I lost you either. Why do they all have to die Sasuke?"

Sasuke was never able to come up with an answer to that question. In truth it was hard on him too. Watching those they considered friends grow old and die. Loosing people on missions was hard but they were trained ninjas, it was understandable. Having to watch as people that were once young and vibrant grow old and their body's fail them while he and Naruto remained young men was hard for even him to deal with anymore. He supposed that was part of the reason he became a teacher, he got to deal with people who were still physically young.

Yesterday they had lain Shikamaru to rest, the lazy shadow ninja had been retired now for years. It was no secret that Shikamaru and Chouji had been lovers almost as long as he and Naruto had. Chouji had gone looking for Shikamaru after he was late for lunch and had found him lying on his favorite hill. He had passed away doing one of his favorite activities, lying on the ground watching the clouds. The funeral had been an awful thing, Sasuke had recognized the look Chouji wore as the same one he had seen many times now, the lost look people wore when their precious person died.

"Chouji is still sitting at the hill he found Shikamaru at . . . . " Naruto called down, not stopping in his nut throwing. Pushing chakra into his legs Sasuke jumped on top of the roof, taking a seat next to him. He watched as Naruto tossed another acorn out into the backyard hitting the stone he always threw things at. Over the years they had been together Sasuke had become accustom to finding Naruto up on the roof pitching whatever he had found an abundance of around the house at that stupid rock. He always seemed to end up sitting on the roof with Naruto watching him throw things off of it. Half the time whatever Naruto threw wasn't anywhere close to the rock but this was how the blonde worked through his problems. Sasuke had tried it often enough over the years, he never could figure out how throwing things at a rock could help Naruto work out his problems. He never found it a proper way to release his tension, not like a good hard spar. Sasuke fought to keep himself from smirking when another part of his mind reminded him of something else hard that he could do with Naruto that would release a lot of tension. Picking up an acorn from the pile Naruto had beside him Sasuke gave it a toss hitting the same large rock Naruto had been using as a target.

Naruto continued to stare out at the back yard, Sasuke didn't have to look at him to know he was crying he could hear his choppy breaths. At one time Naruto had been ashamed he couldn't reign in his emotions; a ninja wasn't supposed to have emotions after all. But Naruto had never been one to follow the ways of others; he had always been a ninja in his own way.

"Ino stopped by to ask me to go talk to Chouji. She said right after the funeral Chouji went to the hill he found Shikamaru at and hasn't left since." Taking a choppy breath he continued. "She's tried talking to him and bringing him food but he won't talk and he won't touch the food. Being from the Akimichi clan you know they have got to eat all the time to maintain their bodies." Finally he turned his tear soaked face to look at his life partner. "I went of course. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him Sasuke." He admitted. "I don't think he even knew I was there." Naruto wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Those two were together almost as long as we have been. Chouji has always been so devoted to Shikamaru and even if he was a lazy bastard Shikamaru always made sure Chouji knew he loved and accepted him." The tears he had taken the time to wipe away were quickly replaced by new one. Taking a shuttering breath Naruto bit his lip. "I took one look at his face and I knew . . . we'll be laying him next to Shikamaru soon, like I had to do with Iruka when Kakashi went."

Reaching out Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and pull it to his chest, the blonde's tears soaked his shirt but he didn't mind. Sasuke sat allowing his lover to cry while he worried. It wasn't healthy for Naruto to be upset all the time; it seemed he was more upset than not these days. Nothing about their lives was really what they wanted anymore. Not only was Naruto's dream of being the Hokage a burden but life in Konoha was getting harder to bear.

One of the last things Yasuo and Noriko had warned Sasuke about before they had left was how mortal life had a way of wearing on a person who was immortal. At the time Sasuke had been too young to understand what they meant, but sitting on the roof of their home with Naruto as he cried over the idea of loosing another friend Sasuke suddenly understood clearly what they meant. The idea of attending another person's funeral was not anything Sasuke was looking forward to.

"Naruto . . . ." He softly said, waiting a moment till Naruto nodded his head into his chest. "I think it's time we retired." Naruto raised his face from Sasuke's chest, rubbing the back of his hand across his face. "Retired?" Leaning over, Sasuke laid his forehead against Naruto's. "This life has stopped being your dream and has become your nightmare." Sighing Naruto nods in agreement. "I know, still I don't see anyway out. Even if I retire and give the duty over to Konohamaru that doesn't change that everyone we care about is dieing." Moving to kiss his cheek Sasuke whispers. "Call Yasuo and Noriko to come help us, I have a plan."

-----------------------------------

Naruto turned in his resignation and named Konohamaru as his successor while Sasuke finished testing his last group of students that would become Genin's under his training. He proudly was able to pass his whole class then turned in his resignation as well. Within days the two kitsune retainers showed up at their door, having heard Naruto's call to attend him.

Showing them in Naruto made tea as the two kitsune's transformed into their humanoid forms. Gathering around the small table with tea and sweets Sasuke explained their problem. "So you want an illusion strong enough that none will be able to break it so you can leave the village and be forgotten?" Yasuo asked between stuffing sweets into his mouth. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded, it was the plan they had come up with over the past few nights since they retired.

Noriko calmly sipped her tea, raising her lips away she asked. "I thought these humans were important to you. Why not just leave and become one of those Sennin's like Jiraiya was?" Sighing Naruto leaned his elbow on the table resting his chin in his hand. "The problem with that is even though all the ninja villages are at peace at this time there are still criminals out there. Do you know what the body of a Jinchuuriki or that of the last of the Uchiha clan would be worth?" Scrunching up her nose in disgust Noriko shook her head. "I see, by making everyone believe you are dead it would give you freedom to live how you want."

Downing his tea in one gulp Yasuo stood pulling his sister up with him. "Such a powerful illusion will take more than just us. We'll be back in one week with help. Be prepared to leave then." Noriko and Yasuo both bowed and turned for the door. Before they could exit the room Yasuo ran back and grabbed Noriko's unfinished tea and gulped it as well as grabbing her sweets she hadn't eaten, giving Naruto and Sasuke a big grin as he ran after his sister. As they left their home they transformed back into their kitsune forms and took off out of Konoha to call for help.

The week was spent in a rather solemn way, going around and visiting those friends that were still alive, paying last respects to those they had lost, and of course figuring out what things to pack and what to leave behind. Soon Yasuo and Noriko returned to their home alerting them that the surrounding woods were filled with kitsune youkai's ready to work the illusion.

"All the youkai's that have come to help have transformed into plants or rocks so no one will notice the village is surrounded." Noriko assured them. Nodding in understand Sasuke said. "Now we just have to figure out how to insure our illusion is found." Grinning like a fox Naruto turned to Yasuo. "Can you make someone invisible as well?" Tapping his clawed finger to his chin Yasuo nodded. "If I can draw from your power I would have no problem making both of us invisible." Facing Noriko, Naruto asked. "What about you? Would you be able to draw from me also even if I wasn't near you?" Noriko bit her lip. "How far of a distance Naruto-sama?"

"I'm going to lead a friend of ours to the house but Yasuo will be with me to distort the image. Noriko, I want you to stay with Sasuke just outside of the village gate and hide his presence from the guards. Sasuke, you keep our packs with you and after I lead Sakura to the illusion we left I'll be back." Naruto explained. "I can do that." Noriko assured. With a plan in place they retired for the evening.

Settling down in bed Sasuke rolled over to hold Naruto close to him. "Are you ready to go through with this?" He asked rubbing his face into Naruto's hair. Nodding Naruto sleepily answered. "It's just like pulling a prank and you know how good at those I am." Chuckling Sasuke gave his lover a squeeze as they settled down for the night.

------------------------------------------

Beginning their day just before the sun rose Noriko covered Sasuke's presence up with her magic making him invisible to others as they stood just outside of the gates to Konoha. Standing outside of the gates Sasuke could see and feel the jujutsu being used by the other fox youkai's surrounding the village. It was like a thick fog had settled over Konoha.

With their appearance hidden Naruto and Yasuo ran through the streets heading toward Sakura and Lee's home. Naruto had decided if he and Sasuke had really died Sakura would want to be the first to know. She had after all been their teammate growing up and the three had always remained close. As they passed a team of ninjas that were wearily dragging themselves through the village Naruto snickered. Yasuo had certainly grown to be a powerful youkai over the years; the three ninjas hadn't noticed them at all. Naruto hoped this was an ability he would have once he reached a hundred years old, he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he thought of all the pranks he could pull with such an ability.

Entering Lee and Sakura's house Naruto took up a place at the foot of their bed. While remaining invisible Naruto allowed his chakra to flash. He smirked as he watched the two jerk awake and pull weapons out of who knew where while they looked around the room. 'Once a ninja, always a ninja.' Naruto thought as they lowered their weapons believing they were alone. Nodding to Yasuo, Naruto smiled as he watched his friend's eyes widening in surprise at having him slowly materialize in front of them.

"Naruto! What the hell?" Sakura yelled pulling her blanket up to cover herself. Lee was up and pulling on some pants to cover his boxers as they waited for an explanation. The strange apparition of their friend and retired Hokage didn't speak to them but turned and motioned for them to follow as his form wavered in and out of sight. Pushing Lee to follow Sakura wrapped a yukata around her tying it securely she moved to follow as well.

It was early enough they didn't pass anyone else on their trip through the village, something Sakura was both glad and sorry for. Glad because no one saw her in her nightgown and yukata walking around in public and sorry cause she wished she could stop and ask if anyone else could see the ghost like form she and Lee were following. Coming to the house Naruto and Sasuke shared the ghost motioned for them to enter the house as it disappeared.

Lee knocked several times, not wanting to enter another's home. Finally Sakura reached around him and tried the door, finding it unlocked she pushed her husband in and followed. Once inside they called out to their friends till Naruto's chakra flashed again from the door to the couple's bedroom. Naruto appeared to them one last time; he contentedly smiled at them pointing to the bedroom door before disappearing for good. Walking to the door Sakura slowly pushed it open already fearing what she would find.

Running away from the house Naruto wasted no time getting back to Sasuke. He didn't want to wait around, he knew how much it hurt to loose someone, and he didn't want to see Sakura cry. Reaching the gate Naruto hugged both Noriko and Yasuo thanking them for their help. Sasuke shouldered his packs and handed Naruto his as they turned and headed away from Konoha.

Later when Yasuo and Noriko would meet with Naruto and Sasuke in the wilds they would be sure to tell them all they had seen that day. The kitsune's watched as Sakura told everyone of the visit she and her husband had received, how even in death her teammates had made sure not to forget her, and she would hold that close to her heart till she died. The new Hokage, Konohamaru, performed his duties as the Hokage flawlessly. And the foxes watched as the whole village turned out for the funeral and cried at the loss of their Rokudaime and the last Uchiha. As the funeral was ending Yasuo passed the word around and on his signal they created a Kitsune no Yomeiri. It seemed it was a fitting gift for the day.

------------------------------------

Sasuke smiled watching Naruto skip down the road, it was almost like time had reversed and they were twelve-years-old again leaving the village for the first time as Genin's on a mission. Sasuke had to admit he felt the same, but certainly wasn't about to start skipping. Hell he didn't remember skipping even when he had been twelve. He knew they were both feeling the same thing, like a large weight had been lifted. Though the memories Sasuke lost as a young man never did return he knew unlike the time he had left looking for power this time he was leaving for the right reason.

Sasuke was happy to let Naruto lead, being the blonde had spent several years on the road with Jiraiya. He wasn't disappointed when Naruto lead them to a wonderful spot for the night. Far enough off the road not many others had found it, leaving it an unspoiled haven for them to share. The spot had a small sweet stream running through it with a gravel bank lined with soft long grass that would provide extra cushion for their sleeping bags.

Preparing for the evening Naruto finally spoke. "It's amazing that this place is still here." Naruto said as he squeers some fish he caught for dinner. "You've been here before?" Sasuke asked putting the finishing touches on their sleeping area. Looking over his shoulder at Sasuke, Naruto gives him one of his foxy smiles as he sits down by the fire to watch the sunset. "Yep . . . it's funny how sometimes life will turn full circle isn't it? This is the very place Ero Sennin and I stayed the day I returned to Konoha." Naruto explained as Sasuke took a seat beside him. "I was worried back then how things would turn out." Leaning over Sasuke whispered, "then this is a fitting place to begin the next stage of our lives." Leaning over to lay a kiss on Naruto's cheek Sasuke was surprised when Naruto turned to face him and accept his kiss on his lips. Quickly Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and whole-heartly returned his affections.

The wet sounds of their kisses fill the clearing as they continue to nibble on one another's lips; gently Sasuke works on laying Naruto back into the tall grass. Moving his hands under Naruto's shirt till it is bunched under his arms. Breaking the kiss Sasuke pulled Naruto's arms from around his neck so he could pull his shirt off. Not stopping, Sasuke worked to remove all of Naruto's clothes and his own. Till they both laid naked in the small clearing like they were a part of the nature not just visitors.

Sasuke took his time making sure to pour his feeling into each touch. He knew the one thing both he and Naruto needed at this time was to reconnect with one another. Sure they had an eternity ahead of them but right now was the beginning and Sasuke was going to make sure it started out right.

Naruto had been under so much mental angst and stress, not only from Shikamaru's death, but also his position as Hokage that the two lovers' hadn't made love in awhile now. The week before they enacted the plan had been filled with saying good-bye's to friends and places they knew they would not be back to see as well as paying last respects to loved ones that had already passed.

'We both needed this.' Sasuke thought softly stroking his hands across his lover's body. He knew he'd never be the kind of person to spout off about love and such but he made damn sure to show Naruto how he felt with the everyday things he did. Right now was no exception; he'd show Naruto that he'd always have someone with him who held him as a precious person.

'He's always been so sensitive.' Sasuke thought as he continued to caress Naruto not only with his hands but his tongue as well. Sucking gently on Naruto's nipple Sasuke smiled around the nub of flesh at the sound coming from the blonde ex-Hokage. Working his way down his body Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's erection wiping the gathering clear liquid off of the tip. All the while he teasingly ghosted the tips of his fingers up the sides of Naruto's body and then down the center leaving the man a writhing mass.

**. . . . Sasuke/Naruto Lemon . . . .**

Rolling off Sasuke lay panting beside Naruto. Reaching over Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand as they rested. Less than thirty minutes later Sasuke was jolted out of his light slumber when Naruto rolled over onto him, attacking his neck with his mouth. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he passively lay taking in the feel of Naruto's naked skin against his own and his apparent arousal rubbing against him. While they had both been alive for over sixty years it wasn't just their looks that had halted at twenty. It wasn't unusually for them to engage in sexual activities many times in the same day. Recently they hadn't been engaging because of Naruto's depression but that didn't seem to be an issue anymore.

'This chance at starting a new life must have done wonders for Naruto.' Sasuke thought pulling Naruto into a long sensual kiss. It had been awhile since Naruto had started any of their romps together. Their relationship had always been equal but, when Naruto was upset he wasn't likely to be the instigator of such activities. The fact Naruto was on top of him and pleasantly preparing him for a turn with the blonde in control was a sure sign that leaving Konoha had been the right thing to do. Sasuke allowed Naruto free reign over his body to do as he pleased. He knew Naruto would take good care of him. Naruto had become well schooled in the arts of pleasure over the years they had been lovers and he was now using all he knew. He was touching him in all the areas that were sure to make Sasuke gasp and moan. Trailing his tongue teasingly over a spot on his sternum Naruto smiled as he received a shiver for his efforts.

**. . . . Naruto/Sasuke Lemon . . . .**

Naruto raised his hand so he could lovingly run his fingers through Sasuke's damp hair. Pushing himself up so he was face to face with Sasuke, Naruto leaned in rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's. Quietly chuckling the dark-haired shinobi asks. "Are we reconnecting Naruto?" Still rubbing his face against his lover's Naruto hums in agreement. "We've been negligent in our duties toward each other lately. Uchiha Sasuke, as your Hokage I order you to make sure we pay close attention to our needs from now on."

Pushing his lover off of him Sasuke raised himself to a sitting position. Looking down at his partner who was currently lying on his back Sasuke reminded him. "Tch . . . ex-Hokage dobe. You go get our dinner, since you decided to wear me out this time." Standing Naruto puffed up his cheeks and gave Sasuke a rather disgusted look at his reminder of no longer being Hokage but did walk over and grab the fish that had been left to cook.

Taking a look at them Naruto grimaced, they were a little over done but it's a small price to pay in exchange of what they had been doing. Turning back he noticed Sasuke's eyes on his naked form, taking advantage of the situation he put a little sway in his steps as he returned to Sasuke's side handing over his fish. Noticing the rekindling lust in Sasuke's eyes Naruto smiled thinking, 'that'll teach you.' Noticing Naruto's smile Sasuke sighed realizing their old childhood rivalry just took a new step now that they had time for it.

After they finish eating the two washed up in the stream but decided to remain naked, the night was warm and there was no one around to see them. They had unzipped their sleeping bags so they could sleep together. Setting beside one another Naruto leaned over and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around the blonde.

The two lovers settled down to watch as day turned into night and the sky become dotted with stars. Laughter and happy chatter could be heard as the two discuss the life they now had in front of them. Had anyone come upon them and seen how they were carrying on like a couple of young kids headed out on some grand adventure they would have thought the two men were being foolishly idealistic. Talking as if they were young boys that had just fallen in love and were running away to live life together forever. As if they knew nothing of the hardships life could give. Yes, it is funny how sometimes life turns full circle and if the two were being quixotic, at least it was done with whom they held as most precious in life.

-------------------------------------------

**kunai:** throwing knife

**shuriken: ** throwing star.

**fuuma shuriken: ** evil wind throwing star

**Information of kistune youkais: ** Taken from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.

**Kitsune no Yomeiri:** the kitsune's wedding. In reference to a folktale describing a wedding ceremony between the creatures held during such conditions. The event is considered to be a good omen. Rain falling from a clear sky, a sunshower. Information from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.

**Rokudaime: ** term used when refering to the 6th person to hold the title Hokage of Konoha

**jujutsu: ** magic, sorcery, incantation

**quioxotism:** Is a term I found while going through a very old dictionary I have; dated 1940. It is the adjetive form of quixotic; adv; quioxism, quixotically, quixotry. The word means ideally and extravagantly romantic. Extravagantly chivalrous or foolishly idealistic. The word comes in reference to the character Don Quixote; the hero of the great romance of Miguel de Cervantes. I felt this term suited the story and Naruto because this character has his own idea how things should be and follows them through just like the character Don Quixote.


End file.
